


Glad to be here

by Dafukanimu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Half-Siblings, Klance Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt(Voltron), klance lovechild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafukanimu/pseuds/Dafukanimu
Summary: Lance and Keith met at the age of 18 and got together in the same year, they've been dating for four years and married for two of those four, Keith's mother Krolia immediately accepted Lance into their family knowing full well the Cuban was an Alpha, Lance's siblings Marco, Luis and Veronica all welcomed Keith with open arms, and his mother adores the omega, but his father isn't as accepting, he never approved of it but he tried to understand, but it comes off harder to accept then he thoughtBut after being together for so long, Lance wanted to start a family, Keith wasn't opposed to the idea, so now here's the rising question, how would their life be like having a tiny miniature version of them running around their nice and simple home?Very domestic! I found out there aren't many Domestic already married Klance fanfics out there so I took this great liberty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in AO3 I’m from Wattpad so please bare with me and give me some constructive criticism it’ll help me improve my work!!

Ages:  
Lance: 22  
Keith:22  
Hunk:22  
Pidge: 20  
Allura: 29  
Shiro:29  
Matt:29  
Coran:45  
___  
Lance groaned as he leaned back far in his rolling chair, he grabbed onto his face in exasperation and kept up his groaning 

"Lance do you mind? I'm trying to work"

Lance looked up at Pidge and scowled, his two cat like ears bent back in mild annoyance, they gave him a similar expression but their ears were calm as if they didn't mean it, their left ear twitched as they turned away first and continued typing only to be met with another groan from Lance  

"You missing your wife?" Pidge questioned sharply, a coy smile playing at their lips 

"Husband and, YES" 

Pidge snorted, they looked at Laces befallen form and shook their head, obviously not expecting that straight forward reaction from the Cuban boy, used to when Pidge questioned him about missing his bond and of referring him as his 'wife' Lance would turn pink and babble, it seemed that its impossible to get him to do that now 

"He's my Husband-"

"Wife"  Hunk piped up from his side beside Lance 

Lance looked to his right and grimaced

"Et tu hunk?" He questioned

Hunk could only shrug as Lance continued his talking 

"Anyways! He's my Wife, of course I'd miss him, I know he takes care of the house hold chores while I work out here but really I just want to hold Keith and sleep with him and cuddle up next to him and-"

"Okay we get it you're overly gross and lovable with your wife, you do this everyday, damn you people and your relationships, just fucking-"

"Language" 

Lance looked up and noticed Shiro shooting Pidge a warning look, said person looked back up clearly confused and baffled 

"I'm fucking 20??? Let me fucking live dammit!" 

Shiro gave her another warning glare  
"That's not work appropriate"  he scolded, soon enough his facial expression softened at the sound of Matt calling his name from the other room, probably to pick him up 

Pidge scowled as they went back to typing their report "fucking gross ass brother and gross ass brothers husband" they muttered as they gave Lance a side eye glance and sighed, Hunk looked up at them and smiled softly, his big wolfish ears twitching in interest, Pidge looked up at Hunk on Lances other side and their eyes widened as if realizing something 

"So Hunk, how long is Shay in?" Pidge questioned trying to change the subject from Lance's black haired omega 

"Oh she's in by seven months, our little baby is coming along very nicely, just yesterday we saw an ultra sound on her! She's so cute!" Hunk exclaimed happily 

Pidge smiled unable to contain their happiness for their friend, Hunks face was so obviously happy That they couldn't help but be just as excited, Lance lifted his head up immediately wanting to be part of the conversation 

"So do you know when she's due? What about the naming have you thought of it yet?"

Hunk blushed at the attention that was given to him, he Scratched the back of his head his ears pinned down in embarrassment 

"Y-yeah, she's due around May 6th, she's a little spring baby, Shay and I have thought of names though, but we can't seem to decide, it's either Bonnie or Iris maybe even Lily, we're not sure yet, but once we do see the baby, I know that it won't matter, I already love her with all my heart so.." 

"Awwwwwww" Lance cooed, teasing an already embarrassed Hunk 

Hunk smiled bashfully as Lance slowly stopped cooing, Lance looked at his screen and continued typing, he looked at his phone a couple of times hoping the time would go faster, he had thirty minutes till he was off but he doesn't think he can make it, he wants to see Keith now! 

"Oh my god! Lance you can't make the time go any faster you've been doing this for three years straight jesus fucking Christ!" 

Lance whined, he grabbed his phone and turned it on showing Pidge his much loved lock-screen 

"But Piiidddggeee look at himmmm! He's so cute I can't even function!!" 

Pidge looked down on Lances lock screen where a sleeping Keith had his face pressed against a pillow, from the angle the photo was taken or was easy to realize that his body was bare 

"Was this from his heat a few months back?? Oh my god Lance that's like a porno picture!" 

Lance quickly put the phone back up in his pocket his hands waving it off absentmindedly 

"Details aren't important! What's important is the fact that I need to see him!!" 

Pidge groaned once again, they would've said something back if it weren't for a hand that made their way to their shoulder, they looked up and smiled, behind them was their elder brother Matt who smiled back as he held a sleeping baby in his arms 

After Matt and Shiro tied the knot three years ago they decided to have a baby so this year Matt became pregnant and gave birth to a little boy that they named Mahiro

"Hey Matt! How's the little one?" Pidge questioned 

Matt laughed a little as he readjusted his grip on the sleeping baby, who cooed in response to his mothers movement 

"He's fine! How are all of you?"

Lance smiled and gave Matt a little salute 

"Im good, little Hiro-hiro looks so cute today!!!" He cooed out making Matt smile pridefully at his son his dog like tail wagging from side to side at the praise 

Hunk also smiled and scratched his cheek sheepishly 

"Yeah! He sure does! Oh hey Matt since you're a mom and all I was wondering if you've ever had any concerns dealing with your child? Like what do I have to prepare for stuff along those lines" 

Matt thought for a bit taking Hunks words into consideration before he lightly pat his sons back who immediately huffed and fell back asleep

"Well?  It's not a concern it's more like I'm just worried of the fact that he takes after Shiro most it's just so sad?? He's so cute but so obviously dense I cry every time! And to think I held him in my fucking stomach for nearly ten months the nerve of his gene system!!" He griped 

Pidge couldn't help but chuckle fondly, Hunk also laughed a bit not knowing what else he should've expected while Lance gave a good natured smirk, the laughter stirred the baby awake, he opened his pretty pale brown eyes and blinked taking on the world in front of him, his hair was black and curly like Shiros and his face was littered in freckles just like Matt's 

"Oh, good morning my little Mahiro, did you have a good nap" 

The tiny child cooed softly as he latched onto Matt's shirt his tiny brownish ears twitched in irritation, Matt smiled as he held him closer whispering sweet nothings to his baby. Who in return dug his tiny cat like claws into Matt's shirt kneading into the fabric, he looked around and noticed the majority of stares on him, not appreciating the attention he started to whimper

"oh! Well that's the cue to get home, you're becoming fussy, Bye guys, Say bye bye Mahiro!!"

Mahiro looked up once more, his sniffling dying down at the sight of Pidge, he made incoherent baby noises in an attempt to catch Pidges attention who in return smiled at the baby and curled their finger in his hair causing him to coo softly 

"I swear you and Shiro both! Always so loved by him! It's like I don't exists! I'm the one who spent nearly fifteen hours in labor!" Matt sighed as he pet Pidge's head who in return growled and pushed him off, their ears twitching irritably 

"Bye mini me, I've gotta head out, if you see Shiro tell him don't worry about buying baby diapers Allura gave me some as a gift, I swear that women is more attentive in fathering then Shiro is" he laughed out 

They all waved goodbye to Matt while Mahiro moved his hand up and down in an attempt to copy them causing the group to laugh as the mother and child  made their way outside, as soon as Matt left Lance sighed

"Babies are so cute.." he whispered out making Hunk and Pidge look at him 

Pidge scowled

"Yeah until they piss on you while you try to change them, I love Mahiro but he's done that more than once already" 

Lance looked at Pidge and smiled, he checked his phone realizing he had five minutes left 

"Maybe....Keith would want a kid...what do you guys think?"

Pidge looked up, confused as they looked at Hunk,Hunk looked equally confused and unnaturally uncomfortable

"Y-you should take that up with Keith don't you think? Uhhh...he might just go along with whatever you want though, but that honestly sounds like a you and him kinda thing.." 

Lance nodded thoughtfully as the bell rung signaling the end of his work shift, he nodded at Pidge and hunk and started to pack his things, he clocked out after putting the remaining stuff on his desk inside a drawer 

He looked at his phone and smiled down at the picture of Keith. He turned it off and returned it inside his pocket, as he walked out the building he collided with a reasonably tall women 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She said probably intimidated by Lances Alpha scent, Lance smiled at her and waved her off making her confused 

"It's all good!" 

The women looked at Lance worriedly and tapped his shoulder 

"C-can you not smell me?" She questioned quietly 

"What do you mean?"

The lady looked at the back of Lances neck and felt her mouth gap open realizing the mating bond of an Omegas bite, she also looked down at Lances hand seeing a shiny golden ring adorning his left ring finger, she looked up at Lance hopefully as she latched onto his arm 

"Oh please help me! Im trying to find Allura? A-and my heat started, t-this area is filled with Alphas and I just need to get to Allura she has some shots and suppressants!!"

Lance nodded kindly, he knew the reason why he couldn't smell her heat, when an Alpha and Omega give each other their soul bond mark, only they can smell their Mates rut and/or Heat, it's impossible for Lance to smell another omegas heat since he has Keith, and Keith can't react to an Alphas rut unless it's Lance, same goes for strangers, they can't smell Keith's heat or Lances rut it's secluded to just them two, and honestly he wouldn't have wanted it any other way

"Hey Lance you left your papers-" Pidge stopped mid-sentence as they walked down the steps to see Lance helping the women up the stairs 

"Oh hey Pidge good timing!! Can you take her to Allura?? She seems to be having trouble with her heat" 

Pidge nodded solemnly and smiled at the women who smiled back gratefully 

"Thank you so much, both of you..my name is Nyma by the way"

Lance smiled

"Lance McClain and that's Pidge Gunderson, other wise known as Katie holt, it's my pleasure" 

Pidge helped the women up the stairs as Lance quickly made his way down again giving Pidge a salute as a goodbye, he finally made it to the parking lot and into his blue SUV, he got inside and pressed the button to start it, he sighed as he put the car on reverse and backed up from his spot then switching to drive and leaving the area 

Not even ten minutes after leaving, his car played his ring ton, from his phone, which he of course allowed the car to answer 

"Hey who is it?" Lance asked 

"Hey babe"

Lance smiled brightly at the sound of Keith's broken and groggy tone filled with affection and adoration which was directed at him, he gave a chuckle and turned up the volume 

"Hey hun, good afternoon!" He said jokingly 

Lance could almost hear the smile in Keith voice as he let out a breathy laugh into the phone, he could hear him shuffling a bit as if sitting up 

"Very funny..I was actually awake for most of the day, and I went back to sleep after some time...I would stay up but what's the point if you're not home, right? anyways are you almost home?"

"First, that's fucking cute as hell don't say that while I'm driving you're going to make me get into a car accident you cute fucker and second yeah! I'm about fifteen minutes away from the house, why do you ask?"

"Nothing I just....missed you is all.." 

Lance could feel his heart wrenching at the longing  tone in Keith's voice, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Keith sitting at home like a Love struck puppy

"So what have you been up to today?" 

"I made dinner, I cleaned around the house like normal, oh! I went to the convenience store earlier, Ms. brown from across the street?? I saw her at the store and on the way out she was talking to me and gave me free meat so that's cool right?"

"Sounds eventful, all I did was sit around in a office typing, Pidge and Hunk didn't help much with my boredom...or obsession of wanting to see you as Pidge would call it" 

Keith huffed out a couple of humorous breaths of air, he shuffled the phone once again and started to speak 

"Was my poor Lover boy being bullied by the kids at the park again?" 

"Yes! I need my kind and nurturing husband to care for me" 

Lance could hear Keith's amused Laughter from the other line and honestly it made him so overjoyed to hear him, his ears twitched and he could feel his tail waving from side to side in excitement 

"I'm about five minutes away babe, I'm pulling up at the block, I'll see you soon okay? I love you"

Lance heard Keith's unpleased growl as he let out an embarrassed "I love you too" 

Lance knew how much he loved Keith, there is no other person he cherishes the most, and he knows that his family loves Keith.....well almost his whole family... Lances father was always opposed to the idea of Keith and Lance even meeting or dating, so telling him they were engaged made his father very untrustworthy, for he cursed and yelled at Keith until the poor omega was shaking, being yelled at by an Alpha who holds so much authority in his voice must've been frightening, it's a good thing Lance was there to force his father into submission until his father finally just decided to band the couple from his home 

Lance knew how much it hurt Keith to know that his father was so unwelcoming to him, but Lance also knew how much Keith loved him and that was enough, he didn't need his fathers blessing to marry the person he loves. And maybe just maybe if he had a baby with Keith than things could possibly change, Lance shook his head not wanting to think of it that way, he doesn't want the soul reason he'd have a child with Keith was to please his fathers wishes, he'd rather actually want the child because he loves Keith enough to raise a family with him he just hopes Keith's feels that way too 

He closed the car door and locked it as he made his way to their home, he unlocked his front door and basically threw himself inside, he took off his shoes not wanting to hear Keith's Asian side rambling at him for tracking shit in the house with his 'dirty' work shoes 

He could smell the food in the air and he smiled, he went to their room expecting to see Keith which his face dropped at cause he didn't see him, he took off his tie and work clothes as usual and dressed into his regular basketball shorts and His white tank top which he might or might not have stolen from Keith 

"Lance??" 

Lances ears perked up as he happily made his way to the kitchen seeing Keith's cat Like tail coming from the fridge, he slyly walked over to Keith's back and wrapped his arms around his waist lovingly, Keith flinched at first then melted into the hug, his chest shook as little giggles escaped his mouth 

"I'm home~" Lance whispered out, his voice filled with adoration and love 

"Welcome home babe~" Keith whispered back with just as much of love as Lance had, he turned around in his lover's hold finally facing him, he wrapped his arms around Lances neck as Lance smiled down at him lovingly 

He lightly caressed his face where his purple galran marking lay, he gave it soft strokes pressing his thumb on it ever so gently before he kissed Keith at that same spot, who in return keened at Lances act of affection 

Lance kept kissing the area until his lips wondered to the rest of Keith's face softly pressing kisses against Keith who In return smiled and gave soft giggles, his hands came up to Lance face as he slowly returned the sweet kisses, Keith smiled as he lightly kissed Lances lips making it chaste but filled with enough meaning to let it linger 

"Let's eat?" 

Lance nodded still smiling as he allowed Keith to lead them both to the dinner table where the food that Keith told him about awaited, lance sat down in his regular seat next to Keith who smiled as he watched him eat

"Aren't you gonna eat babe?"

“Maybe..” “I have to feed you don’t i?" 

Lance chuckled, he put the rice and part of the steak in his spoon and started to feed Keith who in return reminded him a couple of times to feed himself too, in a few more bites they were done Keith was about to stand up to leave but Lance pulled him back 

"Hey wait a sec..umm So uhhh Pidge and I were talking during work and-"

"Lets have a baby" 

Lance dropped the spoon onto the plate as he stared at his lover, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide, he gapped at Keith not knowing what to say 

"Or....... if you don't want to it's fine.." 

"W-wah? W-Wait! No I do!! I mean, no, right I do!! I want to have a baby with you"

Keith looked up at Lance his eyes showing embarrassed amusement as he gave lance his signature smirk 

"Do you really want to have a baby Lance? It's a big step....Or do you just need an excuse to have sex with me?" 

Lance gave a soft chuckle knowing Keith was toying with him, he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and leaned his head down a bit to rub his nose against Keith's cheek 

"Maybe a bit of both” he joked, a more serious expression made its way to his face as he continued talking “but, I really do want a child with you Keith, I just love you so much that I feel as if when I leave you here I'm leaving you alone on your own...don't you feel like that?"

Keith's smirk slowly went away as he looked up at Lances face earnestly 

"Yeah it's lonely, but I'm happy once you're home...I do want a baby too and I'm glad you also want one I'm just...cautious"

Lance grabbed his lover's face softly in his hands as he gave his mark another loving kiss,he trailed the kisses to Keith's nose and smiled warmly 

"I honestly and very much earnestly want a child with you Keith, if you're okay with it.." 

Keith looked back up and smiled warmly, he kissed Lances chin as he leaned his face into Lances chest contently 

"Of course I am.."

"Than lets go! Let's do it right now!"

Keith looked up, surprised 

"W-what?? What about the dishes?"

Lance lead Keith to their shared bedroom as he smirked back at his lover his voice dropping an octave 

"We can do those later I wanna do this now"

Keith shivered at his tone of voice but shook his head 'why'd I marry this idiot?' Lance turned around and gave him a kind smile Keith could've sworn the freckles that littered lance face made him more attractive at that moment 'oh' he mused a smile that mirrored Lances showing onto his features 'that's why..'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys me again!! This chapter contains highly toxic fluff mixed with some Nsfw so be aware!!

Keith whimpered as Lances kisses connected to his cheek, they both were only wearing T-shirt's and their boxers as they sat on the bed, Lance promised to take it slow and be kind during this time around which Keith highly appreciated 

"Just tell me when you want something, and I promise I will do my best to give it to you, okay?"

Keith nodded very much used to this tender side of sex that Lance occasionally Showed  him, Lance gave Keith many tiny and small kisses against his cheeks, as Keith squirmed beneath him, Lance latched their fingers together comfortingly not wanting Keith to feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable, Lance turned Keith's head to the side wanting to kiss him some more

"L-Lance" 

"Yes baby? What do you want?" 

Keith gulped at the pet name, Lance only ever used that pet name during sex so remembering that sent a shiver up Keith's spine 

"Can you kiss me?"

"I already am hun.." he joked softly

"N-no my mouth" 

Lance complied, he gave Keith a soft and sweet kiss against his parted lips, their mouths quietly slotted together softly, Lance gave Keith's lips a tiny lick politely asking for permission which Keith instantly gave, Lance smiled into their kiss as he felt his tongue pass over Keith's. He felt Keith shiver at the intimate action, as he moved his tongue to rub against Keith's teeth and all in his mouth reaching down to his back teeth, passing it around the black haired omegas fangs, Keith tapped his shoulder which was the cue for lance to cease 

"What's wrong?" He asked a bit breathless from their intimate kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips which he nicely wiped off 

"T-too much...touch me somewhere else.."

Lance smiled softly at Keith who grew seemingly sheepish at his request for Lance to stop. lance felt his heart skip a beat but nodded obediently and pressed his nose against Keith's neck 

"It's okay baby, don't be embarrassed, I asked you to tell me what you want, just relax.." 

Keith gave an inaudible nod as Lance kissed against his throat causing his breath to hitch, Lance left soft kisses up Keith's neck reaching close to his chin, he gave a soft nip once his lips made contact with Keith's jawbone, making said boy grunt, Lance smiled at his lover as his hands found their way to Keith's cheeks, he rubbed against Keith's galran marking, there was only one on his face even though his mother had two which Lance found quiet enduring

"L-lance.." 

Lance looked at his lover's eyes clear love and adoration being shown in his expression 

"Yes kitten?"

"Am-am I doing good?" 

Lance smiled at him, he knew of Keith's praising kink, he knew how hot it made Keith but he also knew how cute it caused his expression to turn  

"You're doing so well" Lance regarded, he felt Keith's breath stagger at his compliment, as he continued 

"Your skin is so pale, but it's so soft, you've been a good kitten for following my skin care regimen...." he whispered out 

Keith whinnied softly adoring the praises coming from his alpha, he pulled them both down against the bed and wrapped his arms around Lances neck wanting to keep him close

"Keith you're so pretty, you know that? You're beautiful, so cute, your voice goes a nice high pitched sound when you're embarrassed and it's adorable" 

Keith involuntarily allowed some of that nice high pitched sound to escape his lips as Lance kept up his praises, Lance licked against Keith's neck dangerously close to the marking he left on that boy on their wedding night making Keith clench his claws into Lances sleeves causing him to stop 

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing just keep...keep going"

Lance obliged, he causally nipped and sucked against his neck leaving soft bruising hickeys, which Keith keened at, he loved being kissed and marked by his Alpha and the tenderness of Lances hands and the softness of his kisses made his inner omega whine for attention 

Keith kneaded against Lances shirt wanting him to take it off but not knowing how to ask it, Lance of course new exactly what his omega so desperately wanted so he saved him the embarrassment and took his tank top off easily slipping his arms from in between the sleeves and pulling the cloth over his head, he leaned back down to kiss Keith once again who in return groaned in want 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck pushing the boy's lips closer to his own, wanting to feel the heat of Lances chest against his clothed one 

Their tongues easily passed one another, both searching in the others mouth, not sure on what they needed just wanting to be close, Keith tapped lance shoulder getting him to separate their kiss as he tried and failed to take off his very tight t-shirt, lance relieved him some by taking the shirt off for him all the while planting soft and affectionate kisses down Keith's neck to his collar bone, he nipped at the dip around his neck area, Keith groaned his lover's actions going straight to his dick 

Keith's shirt finally came off as Keith messed with the hem of Lances boxers, Lance removed Keith's hands knowing the Omega would whimper but he smiled and kissed Keith's wrist wanting to take this as slow as possible, he let go of Keith as his hands made their way to his chest and all over his abdomen, his finger lightly brushed passed one of Keith's nipples making the Korean boy whine, Lance smiled as he brushed passed it again only to be stopped by Keith giving a light squeeze on his arm 

"St-stop teasing me" he demanded his face flushed red in lust and embarrassment Lance nodded his smile unwavering, making sure not to break his promise of listening to Keith 

He leaned down licked against Keith's fluffy ears, taking the tip of it into his mouth and nipping causing a guttural Moan to escape the boys mouth 

"What do you want me to do than?"he asked oh so quietly his breath tickling the fur inside Keith ear causing his back to arch into Lances chest 

"Hah~" he moaned out wanting so badly to hurry up 

"P-please, t-take off my boxers" he quietly begged, Lance of course obliged, he kissed Keith's cheek and around the places where his sideburns would be at causing Keith to let out a full body shiver 

Lances fingers looped around Keith's boxer strap, he allowed the boxers to show Keith's happy trail adoring the quiet huff of breath that escaped his lover's lips, his thumbs pressed down against his hips, almost like massaging him softly, Keith took a deep breath trying to keep his voice under control as Lance gave his hips a soft kiss enjoying the shiver that came with it

He started to paw at the growing erection in Keith's boxers making said boy whine out loudly He carefully removed the boxers from around Keith's waist allowing his eyes to hungrily pass down towards the omegas erection, he couldn't help but lick his lips his mouth suddenly feeling dry 

"S-stop staring Lance, it's embarrassing.." 

"It's not the first time I've seen it though" he mused out only to have his words be returned by an annoyed expression 

Lance gave a soft chuckle and apologized quietly as his lips went back to Keith's cheeks again. He kept mumbling praises at his lover each one forcing a needy whine to escape from Keith's lips at the sweet compliments 

"L-lance?"

Lance stopped his talking as he looked down at Keith's fingers, he latched their hands together and kissed the back of his lover's hand tenderly

"Yes kitten?"

"I-I want to touch you too.." he whispered reaching for Lances upper body hesitantly 

Lance smiled as he took Keith's hand and brought it to his chest, Lance couldn't help but smile at the spike of arousal in Keith's scent

Keith's hands squeezed lightly at Lance chest which made Lance breath waver, causing the Korean boy's confidence to boost, Keith leaned his head forward and started pressing light kisses on Lances chest trailing them to Lances collar bone, he put his arms around Lance's neck once more allowing Lance nose to press against his scent gland

He felt Lance intake a deep breath against the left side of his neck taking in Keith's Sweet cinnamon scent which Keith returned by kissing the mark he created at the area that connects Lance's neck to his shoulder the scent of Lances arousal sent shocks through Keith's body

He couldn't help but whine when he felt the cold air make contact with his chest as Lance sat up a bit to put some distance, his whine was short lived as Lance gave him a tender kiss that trailed down Keith's abdomen, Keith watched in amused adoration as Lances kisses went down to his stomach, Lance kissed against the area softly allowing his lips to repeatedly kiss him tummy knowing Keith was ticklish 

"L-lance that tickles!" Keith giggled out, Lance gave him a goofy smile as he kept up his childish display 

"Wh-why are you kissing there?"

Lance looked up at Keith one hand placed on Keith's belly his thumb going around in circles as his other hand touched at the galran marking that went down Keith's right side and swirled against his stomach 

"If we have a child...this is the area where it will show up...I'm just showing it some love, I can't wait till it's born Keith, I already love it so much and it's not even conceived yet" he said earnestly 

Keith blushed as he too looked at his stomach, he could imagine it, but, it seemed unreal, the thought of a baby being in him, growing and hoping for the love of its parents, Keith wanted that, he wants the comforting existence that only a child could fill, he smiled warmly as he touched his stomach lacing his fingers with Lance's 

"M-me too, I-i already love it as much as I love you, and that's indescribable , I love you so much, nothing in this world can rival my love for you Lance"  Keith whispered

Lance looked up at Keith his eyes widened and his face turning burgundy, he went closer to Keith's face, a completely whipped smiled across his features at the sight of the pure adoration from raw love in Keith's expression 

"Holy fuck Keith, I want you right now" he whispered out face landing against Keith's shoulder

Keith smiled nonetheless and put one of his hands at the back of Lances head, he licked Lances altean marking with his cat like tongue, a soft expression coloring his face 

"I already prepped today so you can go ahead" He whispered back also wanting Lance inside him

Lance gave an Animalistic growl as he pushed down his boxers finally completely naked, his hard-on stood proudly against his abdomen pre-cum dripping from his tip, lance looked down and noticed Keith's erection in the same position as his, he used his fingers to tease the tip of Keith dick causing the Korean to buck into him a soft moan forced its way out his mouth 

He used his fingers to take as much of the pre as he could as a lube, he kissed against Keith's cheek once more as his fingers teased Keith's rim, something wet was already coming out which lance deciphered as slick, lance is willing to wait before putting it in, he wants to watch Keith unfold beneath him because of his slow and steady sweet pace 

Keith trembled at the feeling of lance teasing his ass, the finger went in a little and then before you could even consider it as fingering it was out again which Keith hated

"L-Lance" he moaned out, his voice sounding completely wrecked as he spoke 

"Hm?" He asked nonchalantly, his kissing never stoping 

"Please" he whimpered his body shaking once again at the feeling of Lances fingers poking at his rim 

"Please what?" 

Keith whinnied at Lance's teasing tone, he gripped the bedsheets from beneath him as he tried to rock his hips into Lances hand 

"Please, just..Lance don't make me say it, please " he begged tear drops pricking at the corner of his eyes

Lance couldn't help it, he just loved to tease Keith, but right now he was begging, it usually took a few rough acts of foreplay to get Keith to beg so this was new and very exciting 

Lance easily pushed three fingers inside Keith who in return moaned loudly, the Korean grasped onto Lance's arm squeezing tightly as Lance's fingers dug deep, it squirmed around inside him pushing into his walls and brushing past his prostate a couple of times 

Which had Keith whining and moaning into his hand, it felt good, and it was so hot, he wanted so much more

"L-Lance, hurry, please" 

Lance nodded as he finally let go of Keith's slicked up rear which the omega responded back with a whine at the loss 

He aligned himself with Keith's bottom, he whispered encouraging words as he pushed in slowly,  Keith hissed at the extra stretch allowing Lance to kiss at his eyes and face as he slowly entered inside, stopping a few times when Keith's voice sounded as if he was in pain

"Shh, it's okay cariño, I'm almost all the way in" 

Keith nodded as he wrapped his arms around Lances neck, the immense loving words and caring actions overpowered the slight pain that was slowly ebbing away 

Lance didn't stop sliding In until his hips were flushed against Keith's, the omega completely full and bottomed out, he kissed the corner of Keith's mouth comfortingly 

"You're doing so well cariño, you took me all in, I'm so proud of you~"

Keith whimpered, he adored Lances praises but at the same time Keith wanted more from lance, he squeezed Lance's arm making him look down at his face

"Move" He commanded 

Lance nodded a smile plastered onto his face as he took himself out just a Little than slipped back in, Keith gave off a huff at the feeling, lance did it once more this time coaxing a moan from Keith's pink lips, Lance kissed Keith's face all over muttering words of encouragement and praise as he moved 

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance wanting to keep him as close as possible as his claws left tiny scratch like marks against Lances arms 

Lance pulled out a bit than rolled his hips against Keith's who in return arched his back into Lances chest, a moan escaped his lips at Lances harsh grip on his hip 

"Faster" Keith muttered

Lance did as told, he pulled out than Slammed back in, the colliding of their hips creating a wet slapping sound, Keith moaned once again as he held lance tighter his walls clamping down on Lance harshly 

"Mierda! Keith" 

Keith keened at the drop in Lance's voice, he put his hands on Lances back giving it light scratches, as Lance repeated his actions, the sounds of skin slapping on skin mixed with Keith's moans and Lances grunts filled the room

The Cuban boy turned a bit trying to find that one spot that usually has Keith screaming, some wouldn't think it, but Keith is very vocal in bed, but only if it was Lance, the Cuban Boy twisted a bit at an angle and smirked as he thrusted in 

"Aah!" 

Lance looked up at Keith a coy smile playing at his lips as Keith looked down his facial expression confused 

"Found it~"

Keith blushed and started to babble in realization 

"W-Wait L-Lance, H-hajima-" 

Lance pulled out than slammed back into that spot, causing Keith to basically scream in pleasure, the Korean couldn't help but roll his hips into Lances unmerciful thrusts, his croaky moans being ripped from his throat at Lance's harsh pace 

Keith's arms scratched at Lances back as the thrusts coming in fast paced and rough, it would've hurt if Lance wasn't so used to it,his lover's moans couldn't be contained, at this point Keith couldn't care less of who heard, be it their neighbors or some random guy on their street 

"Do you feel good Keith?"

"Ah Hah! Hah! Y-Yes!" He eagerly screamed out pulling lance closer the crack in his voice sent shivers through Lances body 

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked coyly his thrusts getting faster with every collision of their hips 

"Ah! Y-you! It's you!"

Lance chuckled he got closer to Keith's ear he licked against Keith's neck mark making his omega shudder 

"Who?"

"You lance! You!" Keith moaned out his voice coming out in whimpers 

Lance smirked, he kissed at Keith's lips, his thrusting getting erratic and uneven indicating that he was close to coming 

"Good boy" he whispered his breath brushing against Keith's ear 

The boy trembled at the praise, his cock twitching in interest,Lance looked at Keith's neck area and bit down on his marking as he gave Keith's dick one last squeeze forcing the black haired boy over the edge

The omega saw white as he came, a high pitched needy moan escaped his lips as he basked in the euphoria, his cum stained His and Lances chest, his breath coming in short huffs as his hips kept moving along with Lances thrusts 

Keith kept pushing his hips up and down on lance helping him ride out his orgasm, but it wasn't long until Lance came as well, he came deep inside Keith, the Koreans bottom was full and plump with his cum, he moaned at the warmth surrounding his dick as his thrusting came to a complete stop, he kissed at Keith's chest area, his movements slow and sluggish in fatigue, he pulled out slowly, some of the cum slipped through them but at the time they didn't care 

Keith lifted Lance's head and pulled him into an after sex kiss, a fond smile playing at his features, he hummed quietly as Lance laid his head against Keith's chest an air of happiness surrounded the two 

"Wanna take a bath? I'll wash the sheets later if you bath with me" Lance offered, Keith nodded in agreement as Lance got off of him, Lance stood up wobbled a bit but kept his balance, he held a hand out for his lover who took it appreciatively 

They calmly walked to their Bathtub, Lance laid onto the left while Keith laid right on top of him, they stayed quiet washing one another just basking in each other's calming scent 

"Hey Keith?" Lance asked, his voice cracked a bit considering the rough sex they just had, Keith chuckled in amusement before looking to the side to look at Lances embarrassed face 

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked his voice no better than Lance he didn't mind it though considering the smile that spread across Lances face 

"What should we name it?"

"Who?"

"The baby"

Keith couldn't help but giggle loudly, his hands covering his mouth as Lance passed him a confused glare 

"What's So funny?" 

"You're already asking for names when I'm not even pregnant yet" he said giving lance an amused smile 

"Well yeah, we want one, and we will get one eventually, so let's go ahead and name them" 

Keith looked forward for a bit, his hands in a thinking position as he thought 

"Hmm...what do you think, yeon-in?" 

"How about Lance jr?" He asked jokingly used to Keith's loving nicknames 

Keith glared at him, he slapped his chest lightly, obviously not really mad at him as he kept thinking 

"Didn't we meet in winter?" Keith asked quietly, Lance was about to answer when he started to think as well

"Y-yeah...well you met me when I fell inside a Holly bush, you didn't fit you're brothers description of you, and I was surprised that you where my fated partner and fell off Shiros porch, the fact that there was poison ivy underneath the holly bush was horrible!" 

Keith laughed at the fond memory he turned a bit so that he could look at Lance, he smiled as he planted small kisses on Lances chin 

"Yeah, that's true" he whispered wistfully

"Mmh" lance grumbled obviously trying not to purr as Keith kept up his kind and cute actions 

"How about Lumi?" 

Keith stopped kissing and looked up at Lance 

"Lumi?? Why?"

"I heard it's Finnish for snow? Didn't we meet during winter?" 

Keith thought for a second till he looked up at Lance 

"Yeah, our son or daughters name will be Lumi, I love the name..."

"Oh? How so?"

"It starts with an L like yours....."

Lance blushed and held Keith tight, he wrapped his arms around Keith's torso causing the male to laugh loudly as the water from the tub tipped over the sides a little 

"Man I've got the cutest husband in the world!" Lance cooed, his expression blissful as he pressed tiny kisses on Keith's neck which of course made Keith laugh harder 

"Estoy tan contento de conocerte..."

Keith looked down at Lance a happy smile coloring his features, Keith leaned forward and kissed the boy happily 

"I'm glad I met you too, yeon-in..." 

Lance smiled as he nuzzled against Keith's chest, he looked at the time in their bathroom and tapped Keith shoulder 

"Come on Cariño we gotta get out or else we'll look like prunes" 

Keith chuckled at Lances humor and got up and grabbed a towel, he looked at the mirror and smiled as Lance looked at it too 

"You know just cause you're my husband doesn't mean you get to look cute like that dammit" lance muttered as he came closer to Keith, he was about to wrap his hands around his waist when Keith pinched his wrists 

"And just cause you call me cute doesn't mean I'll let you off without telling you to go clean the sheets like you promised"

Lance grumbled angrily to himself as he sluggishly walked away, Keith laughed a bit as he watched Lance go he clutched his stomach in wonder, he couldn't help but smile at it at the thought of raising a baby with Lance 

He looked up in time to see Lance quietly pouting to himself as he kept on cleaning, he laughed once more, he's is okay, and even if he's not pregnant he has friends, he has kind and caring friends who at times tease him but they pull it up with their support, but most importantly he had Lance, and really, that's all that matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation!  
> (Spanish) Carino: sweetie   
> (Korean)yeon-in: sweetie  
> (Spanish) Merida: fuck   
> (Korean) Hajimu: don't


	3. Chapter 3

6 weeks later:

"Laaancccee!" 

Lance woke up with a start, his ears perked and his tail moving from side to side in panic, he looked beside himself to find his wife gone, he stood up immediately and ran to where he heard the whine from, which weirdly was in the bathroom, he was wearing only boxers since they like cuddling at night which was a mistake since he fell a little and touched the cold marble ground of their bathroom 

"Keith what's-" before he got a chance to question it the sight in front of him shocked him into silence , there on the floor beside the toilet was a very sick looking Keith 

"Cariño what's wrong?" Lance asked quietly, he bent down and lightly tapped Keith's back, another hand placed on Keith's head as he looked at his face for any sign of Pain or sickness, Keith's ears were bent back in retaliation to what he was doing against the toilet as his tail wrapped around his leg in self comfort 

"M-My head started to hurt when I woke up and so I-I went to the bathroom and threw up but I've been in here for a good thirty minutes, my fucking nipples hurt like they've been bitten on and I'm feeling fucking tired as hell" 

Lance looked at Keith worriedly, he looked at his phone to see that it was only seven 

"I'll take off from work today so I can help you, let me call Matt and ask him if he could help us"

Keith nodded as another batch of bile creeped up at his throat which he quickly discarded in the toilet, he groaned miserably inside the toilet as tears flowed out from his eyes 

"My poor Cariño, Come I'll take you to the doctor soon, just go get some sleep for now"

Keith nodded as he allowed Lance to lead him back to their shared bed, he swayed from side to side in clear fatigue as he laid down on the bed, both hands clutching his stomach

Lance gave Keith a soft kiss on his head as he stood up and started to dial Matt on his phone, Keith drifted to sleep as he ran out to his study room to talk to Pidges elder brother, he went to the computer to see if the internet had some answers as he dialed Matt's phone number 

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked quietly the background shuffled a bit as if Matt was sitting up to speak , Lance flinched in mild guilt, but right now Keith was in pain and needed help 

"H-hey Matt! Uhhh quick question is there an illness Keith has that I need to know about?" Lance questioned immediately as he typed in 'my husbands vomiting at seven in the morning what's that mean?'

There was a pause before the auburn haired omega stuttered out confusingly "no? Why would you ask that? K-Keith's perfectly fine, been healthy since he was a baby"

"Well then uhh explain to me why he's vomiting so early in the morning? Is it a sickness of some kind?" He asked again, as he backed out of the website he was in

Matt sighed on the other line

"I can't tell with just one symptom Lance"

"Well....he said his nipples hurt??"

"Like someone bit them or pulled them?"

"H-he said it felt like someone bit it, b-but what does that have to do with-??"

"Okay did he have any head aches does he seem tired?" Matt interrupted 

Lance nodded but than remembered Matt couldn't see him 

"Yeah"

"How about his Heat? How long since he's had the last one?"

Lance thought for a bit, than his face turned burgundy at the thought of Keith's last heat, he started to stutter as he answered Matt 

"I-it's been, like? E-eight weeks since the last one??" 

"Well shit Lance I don't know how to tell you this but you got Keithy boy pregnant, congrats you Filthy animals"

It took Lance a few minutes to process what Matt said until he basically screamed a loud "What?!" He heard Matt groan on the other end as he quickly apologized

"A-are you sure??"

"Those were my symptoms, but I suggest asking the doctor about it first before we assume"

Lance excitedly smiled at himself as he stood up from his computer 

"Thanks Matt I owe you one!" He said as he hung up 

He basically ran to his bedroom, he tripped over some clothes he accidentally left on the floor the day previous, making him land on the floor with a loud thud 

"L-Lance?" 

Lance looked up and stood up once more, he must've woken up Keith, he walked back to his room as calm as he could, he opened the door quietly to see a concerned Keith sitting on the bed 

"You okay yeon-in?" 

Lance smiled softly at his lover, happy for his concern, he walked over to Keith and kissed him against his forehead 

"Yeah I'm okay Cariño" he whispered softly

"We're gonna go to the doctor to see what's up, I talked to Matt and he told me that you could be pregnant.." 

Keith's eyes widened, he looked down at his stomach than back at Lance a happy smile coming across his features as he slowly stood up 

"W-wait for real??" 

Lance nodded, Keith reached for him as he giggled happily, he wrapped his hands around Lances neck as Lance bent down to engulf him in a hug,he started kissing his face repeatedly, and in return Lance squirmed and chuckled beneath Keith's kisses, Keith stopped in favor of clutching his stomach in pain, a soft "shit shouldn't have done that" escaping his lips 

"Hold on Hermoso, hold up don't hurt your self okay? W-we don't know yet! That's why we're going to the doctor"

Keiths eyes widened in realization as he looked down quietly, he looked back up at Lance his smile never leaving his face 

"Well let's go to the doctor then! The sooner we know the better!"

Lance smiled as he picked up one of Keith's favorite shirts and passed it to him, Keith took it gratefully and put it on, they usually slept with only their boxers on, so getting ready is actually easier in the morning, he put on his striped shirt and passed Keith his poncho, it's supposed to be cold out today even though it's April, man this damn weather

He put on a pair of jeans and passed Keith his Who hummed in appreciation. Lance went ahead and called the one person he knew would definitely make a last minute appointmentat the doctors clinic for him no matter the circumstances 

"Hello?" Lance pulled on a good natured grin as he quietly talked to the person on the phone 

"Heyyyyy Allura! My girl, my favorite fake sister, my closest fake family member! My-"

"First of all I'm your only fake sister, second of all What do you want Lance? I'm kinda not allowed to talk on the phone, I was going to hang up but I realized it was you, I lowkey thought you were Lotor to be honest...the L's caught me off guard" she explained

"Well first off, ew don't compare me to your weird mixtape making ass husband, and also can you make an appointment for us over there? I know it's kinda early and all but I need it"

Allura didn't answer for a few minutes as if she was confused, it took her a while until she finally uttered a 

"W-wait, what? Did one of you bozos hurt yourselves again? I swear Lance last time, you got a scar in your leg then you cried like a bitch when we stitched it up, i got in trouble with dad for that one, if it's something like that I swear-"

"No no! Nothing like that! I swear it! It's just, Keith seemed kinda sick so I talked to Matt earlier and told him the symptoms-"

"What were they?"

"Oh nausea, headaches, nipple pain like it's being bitten, I think he's having weird ass cramps, and his heat hasn't come in six weeks.." 

"Oh......OH OH HOLY SHIT WAIT FORREAL?? HOLD UP I'LL-I'LL GET YOU AN APPOINTMENT- fuck sorry about that Mrs.Merry, fuck I was too loud, sorry but yeah ahem, I'll make the Appointment, just be here by nine okay?"

"Yeah I got it, thanks Allura! I love you!"Lance exclaimed

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have made fun of my husband...anyways be careful and don't drive too fast the roads kinda wet" she said  as he hung up, he looked back at his lover who was busy trying to put on his shoes, obviously his stomach pain was hindering him 

Lance smiled at him fondly as he bent down and took the shoe from Keith's hand and put it on his foot only to get a sweet "Thanks but I could've done it.." from Keith, Lance looked up at him and grabbed his hand giving it a cheesy kiss against his wrist 

"Cariño I don't doubt that, but, my dear, I would help you breath if you allowed me" He whispered earnestly 

Keith blushed but gave him a soft looking smile, his tone was annoyed but it was easy to tell he wasn't being serious 

"You're so cliche, that's so lame" he muttered out as he bent down and started to plant kisses on Lances cheeks, his lips favoring Lances Altean markings 

Lance gave him a smile to match his as he adored the kisses that were planted on his marks they always were sensitive to Keith's lips 

"Come on love, let's go now? Allura is being a nice sister and letting us head over to her, ya'know for an ultrasound"

"Isn't that illegal?" Keith asked amusement clear in his voice

"Hmmm, I think that, as long as no one else knows than no.." 

Keith shook his head as he followed Lance outside, the cold air from morning rain water freezing the tips of his ears, he pulled the soft fabric of his poncho closer to his face as he shivered not enjoying the rough wind 

Lance saw that he was shivering and passed him his beanie which Keith greatly appreciated with a kiss, Lance smiled as he held Keith's warm hands in his cold ones as they made their way to the car

__

Once on the road lance was goofily singing along to the radio while Keith snickered and laughed at every verse he got wrong, they stopped by McDonald's since they haven't eaten anything yet, they bought two pairs of Big packs one for each

Keith slurped on his caramel frappe as he fed lance the fries they bought since the Cuban boy couldn't do it on his own 

"Keith lemme have some" 

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled as he shared his frappe with Lance, Keith Ate his burger on his right hand while his left hand held Lances who took bites of it from time to time, they hit a particularly slow red light which gave Lance time talk to his omega 

"Hey babe,once we get there that omega doctor Mrs.Merry ya'know the same one who gave Shay an Ultrasound? I think she'll also give you an ultra sound"

"Oh, isn't she the one who flirted with you that one time? Hmm yeah but no..."

Lance chuckled through a mouth full of Burger, the light turned green and he pressed the gas to continue their way towards the doctors, he wiped away a ketchup stain from the side of Keith's lips, he licked it away from his thumb and smiled at Keith 

"Cariño she wasn't flirting she was asking how long we've been in a relationship, she noticed our markings" 

"Oh so now you're defending her?? Great Lance" Keith gave an actual scowl this time his jealously getting the best of him 

"Aw, Keith you're so cute, my adorable omega" lance muttered his smile only growing wider in size

"Yeah definitely, especially when I'm angry at you right? You think everything's a game right?" Keith grumbled unhappily to himself, obviously not wanting to go along with Lances lovey doves act, he turned to the other side of the car turning away from Lance as far as he could, well as far as his spot would let him without leaving the car

Lance saw his childish act and decided to be a bit more childish then his lover, he stopped at a parking lot at a near by Walmart making Keith confused, forcing him to look around in surprise 

"W-What're you-" he stopped mid-sentence at the teasing look on lance face, he realized his mistake from earlier at the feeling of Lances hands tickling his sides and his lover's lips pressing soft ticklish kisses on his neck 

"L-Lance! haha! You dork! This is what I'm talking about!! You're so childish!"

"Says the person who pouted earlier, you can't speak Cariño, we're in the same boat, now...give me a kiss and all will be well" 

Keith gave a soft chuckle his mood completely lifted as he pressed a soft kiss on the corner of lance mouth, his husband whined at Keith's teasing act but accepted it all the same, he let go of Keith as he started to drive back on the road again 

"What time is it?" 

"It's like eight ten why?"

"Good so we have like fifty minutes till your appointment, we have time then, I don't have to rush" 

__

Keith scowled as he laid on the exam table, Mrs.Merry gave an awkward smile as she quietly lifted up Keith's Shirt, if looks could kill she'd be six feet under, they made their appointment and Mrs.Merry already told them her plan but Keith didn't seem to want to cooperate 

Lance smiled at Keith in adoration knowing his mate was merely grumpy,he gave the doctor a little nod to reassure her

She grabbed some gel from a nearby area and planted the cold substance In heater before putting it on Keith's stomach who in return flinched at the feeling of unknown hands and warm gel, she put a warm towel on his lap for later uses 

She grabbed the rod from the ultrasound machine and rubbed it around Keith's stomach forgetting her timidity, she looked closely at the black and white image in the screen as she hummed thoughtfully, one or two minutes went by when she looked up at the couple, she wrote down a few things then put her pen up to talk to the pair 

Keith looked up at her completely forgetting his grudge as she looked up at them, a smile on her face, she took the warm towel and wiped the gel off as she happily said 

"Congratulations Mr. McClains! You have a definite baby boy in there! There was a strong heartbeat from inside,by the looks of this ultrasound It seems as if you're in your sixth week of pregnancy!"

Keith looked at her, completely baffled, he stole a glance at Lances face who in return was smiling bright and big, he looked at Keith unintelligible words spewing from his mouth

"You-uh-ba-oh my-???" 

The nurse smiled as she continued 

"I suggest you don't do anything that would harm the baby, you mustn't drink, or smoke, and when you take pills be sure to check it to make sure it's safe, so all in all, just be careful" 

Keith nodded as he smiled for the first time since coming inside the room, he looked at Lance to see the happy and excited expression on his face, lance smiled at Keith warmly as Keith walked his way to lance and wrapped his arms loosely around his mates shoulders, the doctor smiling and continuing her work outside as the two newly appointed parents talked 

"Well, I guess we're luck huh Cariño" 

"Mh" Keith stuttered out his shoulders trembling

"What's wrong love, why're you crying?"

"I'm so glad Lance, this makes me so happy, thank you" 

"Why're you thanking me dear it hasn't even come out yet" he chuckled out 

"Because, you loved me when others didn't, and you loved me so much that now it's possible for us to have a baby, so for real.. thank you" 

Lance smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Keith's neck coxing a squeak of surprise from his lover, he held Keith a little tight as he gave him loving kisses on his galena marking 

"I should be thanking you, if you'd haven't initiated the talk we might've never gotten here, and I should thank you for letting me love you..it might be hard to take care of a baby and it's a big step, but, it'll be okay"

Keith smiled softly his tears finally letting up, lance is right, it'll be okay, especially if lance is with him, Lumi will be happy, Lumi would smile like lance he just knew, he also knew that whatever Happens, what ever the circumstance he'd love Lumi and that lance Would love Lumi too, and that's enough....yeah that's enough


	4. Chapter 4

Ten weeks later

"Lance I'm starting to get fat, I wonder what your mom would think?" Keith murmured from in front of the mirror, he was turned sideways and admiring the baby bump that has formed in the last couple of weeks, after his friends Hunk, Pidge, and Shay  found out about the baby due to the fact that they saw a crib in lance and Keith's shared bed room, word spread mighty quickly, even if Hunk was busy with his and Shays new baby Bonnie, it didn't mean he wouldn't tell everyone of the news that Keith and Lance announced to him 

Hunk informed Pidge to tell Matt, who told Shiro, who told Allura, who told Lotor, who told Lances mother, quite dumbly may they add, because of course she told Lances father, who didn't seem all that happy with the news, though strange enough he  didn't complain when his wife told Keith and Lance to come over for a visit that weekend, which in this case was today

Lance laughed a little as he walked behind Keith wrapping his arms around his torso to rest his hands on Keith's stomach, he smiled as he kissed against Keith's cheek who in return sighed happily and leaned a bit more to the side to let Lances kisses travel around 

"My Dear, I doubt my mother would ever think ill of you, Plus I rather like the baby bump.." he mused as Keith gave him a small scowl, it was playful of course, making lance smile brighter

Keith put on a baggy shirt as to not crush his stomach,  him and Lance bought it shortly after realizing Keith's pregnancy, which the omega was strangely excited on wearing 

Lance started to get dressed and grabbed his car keys telling Keith they'd take his car blue, because he's pregnant, and doesn't need his motorcycle, red, it of course made Keith slightly upset but it made sense at the same time which forced Keith to submit 

Lance packed the necessary items Keith's been craving for the past few weeks, such as pickles and bananas, Lance also decided to buy some salmon and cooked them before getting ready so Keith had something nutritious to eat on the ride there, they bought more including eggs and dairy, he knew how much Keith loves rice so he packed some of that too, Lance wanted to be very attentive during Keith's pregnancy to make sure their son would grow healthy 

Once they were in the car Lance backed out of the drive way and started on the road to his parents house, to be honest lance wasn't very eccentric on seeing his family again, especially since his father has always been so unaccepting of his and Keith's relationship, and the thought of telling that uptight alpha that Keith was pregnant sent unpleasant shivers down his spine 

Keith saw his movement as he chewed on a pickle, he reached his hand out and lightly held the hand Lance wasn't using, the Alpha flinched and looked at him warmly 

"You okay Yeon-in?" 

Lance nodded a sad sigh coming from his lips 

"I'm not exactly happy to be going back to my dads house, but hopefully he's changed.....I know Mama likes you she's always liked you, Veronica, Marco and Luis even, they all welcomed you, but for some reason dad just didn't like you at all...but since they've invited us maybe something changed?" 

Keith gave him a worried expression, he was also confused and unsure but he gave Lance his most confident smile as he squeezed his hand lightly and intertwined their fingers 

"I'm sure it's okay babe, I mean...if it turns out like last time we can just leave right? Plus you're with me so it's okay" 

Lance couldn't help but give a kiss on Keith's hand, he smiled at him brightly until he diverted his attention to the road once again 

Keith smiled as well, he grabbed a banana and started to eat that along with the pickle, Lance of course never got weirded out, he strangely thought it was cute that his husband was having awkward cravings

They arrived in no time, which sadly Lance didn't like, he wanted to be in the car with Keith for just a little longer, he wanted to escape the fact that he's going back to the house that didn't accept him, but he shook his worries away knowing Keith didn't need the stress being added onto him too 

He took in the bag filled with food for Keith to have later on incase he got his weird cravings again, he opened the door for Keith on the other side and closed and locked his car, it was a short walk to the entrance the his mothers house, he took a deep breath and squeezed Keith's hand once more before knocking 

A few hurried movements were echoing through the house making Lance confused until the door suddenly busted opened revealing a lady in her mid fifties, her curly dark brown hair reaching all the way down to the small of her back, she had a big smile on her face as she ran over and enveloped Lance in a hug, she got him to bend down as she pressed multiple kisses against his sons altean markings her own glowing proudly

Lance ears bent down on his head as his mother smothered him in affection, he didn't mind but Keith was right there and probably watching with a shit eating grin, he's met all of his family before and they all loved him well except his father of course, he's gotten very used to having them around that he didn't get so nervous anymore like he used to which Lance found quite enduring 

"Oh Mi, Mijo! I haven't seen you in ages dear! How have you been? Have you been eating? Are you treating Keith right?" She diverted her attention to Keith who laughed awkwardly in return

"Are you treated okay at home Keith?"

"Hmmm I'm not so sure" Keith joked,  amusement flaring in his eyes as Lance gave an upset whine at the fact that his mate just agreed with his mother 

Keith smiled and kissed Lances cheek, making Lance forgive his earlier betrayal, his mother smirked as Keith diverted his attention to her 

"I've been treated fairly well.." he whispered, Lances mother smiled warmly at Keith as she had him bend down a little as well to press a kiss against his galran marking, she grabbed Keith's hand a coy smile that greatly matches Lances adorning her features 

"How far in are you? I want to know when my adorable grandchild is going to be born" 

Keith smiled back as he held back just as tightly, a smirk also playing at his lips 

"Well I'm only sixteen weeks in, I'm starting to get a baby bump though" 

She looked down at his stomach and gave a bright smile, she pulled her son and her son-in-law inside excitedly calling her other unruly children that visited down stairs 

"Oh my! You're feeding for two now! You have to eat a lot of food Keithy! The more you eat the better!" She said happily 

"Marco! Luis! Veronica! Come down it's time to eat! Lance and Keith are here!" 

Foot steps tumbled down stairs followed by a few grown sounding people arguing amongst one another on who can get down on the ground the fastest

"Move Marco! You should let a lady go first dammit!"

"You're not a fucking lady! You have afoul mouth and you use your damn tail to make pranks asshole!" 

"Come one Marco you had to expect this from Veronica, she is very Tomboyish"

"Shut your ass up Luis! I will beat the shit out of you!" 

Lance sighed as a bundle of arms and legs ran down the stairs, his mother cursing at them In their native tongue as they got their act together and looked down as she scolded them for cursing in front of Keith who in return was smiling in pure amusement 

"Dios mío, you guys will be the death of me, acting as if you are young twelve year olds again! Now...be nice and greet Lance and Keith" 

The three looked up at their youngest sibling and his husband and ran to them, Veronica was the first to speak, her dark brown hair reaching past her waist stopping at her butt, she was smiling very brightly and had an excited air around her as she hugged Lance tightly

"Mi hermano pequeño! How are you! You doing good? How's life huh? Is it a piece of shit for you yet or.??" 

Lance chuckled as he gave her a hug back, his freckles seemed to shine in the evening light coming from the window, his sisters tail wagged revealing her feelings as she looked up at Keith and his baby bump 

"Dios mío!! You really were serious when you said you're pregnant!"

"Wait! Keith's pregnant for real? so I have a niece/nephew??" Luis asked suddenly very excited 

"Of course! Didn't Mama tell you? She said Keith's pregnant! that's the reason why they were invited so she could spoil the fuck outta him....anyways niece or nephew? Or...Do you not know yet?" Marco said just as eccentric as Lances other siblings 

Lance and Keith tried not to smile awkwardly as they were bombarded with question, Lances mother Finally stopped her kids from asking so much, but soon enough she was the one bombarding them with questions 

"So is it a boy or a girl??" 

Lance smiled as he wrapped his hand around Keith's waist and grabbed his other hand with his own, Keith started to chuckle at the eager faces around him 

"It's a boy, and we already have a name for him" Keith spoke cooly a hand placed on his stomach at the thought of the tiny child growing inside of him 

"What's the name?? Is it Spanish? Or Korean?" Veronica asked very excited to hear the answer 

"What about Finnish? I feel like it's Finnish" Luis pondered making the group look at him in surprise 

"What?" He asked

"You dumbass why would it be in Finnish none of them are Finnish" Veronica grumbled 

"Actually his name is Lumi which means Holly, poison ivy, and winter..dumb isn't it?" 

Veronica's jaw dropped as she stared at her youngest sibling, she pointed an accusing finger at him seemingly very upset 

"You ass hole! I lost the bet cause of you!" 

Lance blinked once, then twice

"Bet?? You guys bet on our kids name?"

"Lance...we're your siblings what'd you expect??" His brother Marco asked sarcastically in front A very pissed off Veronica 

Lance chuckled as Keith gave a soft huff in amusement, their fun was short lived when the back door slammed close 

Lance looked behind his mother to his his father, he scowled softly as his dad made his way towards the group his eyes trained on Keith, he looked neutral enough but lance didn't like that look, his inner alpha telling him to take his omega elsewhere, but he ignored his instincts 

"Lance..." his father spoke, making the room deathly quiet and Keith flinch at the voice 

Lance held Keith tighter to his side suddenly very protective, he stood in front of Keith and tried not to glare at his dad so obviously 

"What?" He asked not bothering to keep the venom from his lips 

"May I talk to Keith....privately? It won't be long I promise.." 

Lance gave him an uncertain look but his mother put a hand on his shoulder a worried expression over taking her features 

"Just try it Mijo, it could possibly be a good thing.." 

Lance looked back at his father and scowled quietly he was about to decline again when Keith grouches his shoulder, his hand obviously shaking but he had a determined look forced on his face 

"I-it's fine Yeon-in...it shouldn't take long like he said...I'll be back soon okay?" 

Lance looked away uncertain but it was hindered by Keith's tiny kiss on his cheek making him light up at the action and his tail wag, his siblings tried not to gag playfully at their display as his father looked away 

Keith let go of Lances hand and smiled as he walked with Lances father to outside, Lance sat down on the couch and started to talk with his siblings a nibbling doubt still crept up against him at the thought of his mate outside with his father 

__

Keith sat down in front of Lances father very bewildered and confused as Lances father sat on the other seat in front of him, he messed with his fingers for a bit before he looked up at Keith, for the first time in a while he was actually looking at Keith's eyes 

"So...how far in are you?" The question caught Keith off guard but he felt hope lift in his heart as he eagerly responded 

"Sixteen weeks.."

Lances father looked down as if in thought until he rubbed his hands together and looked up at Keith again, his face looking pained as if looking at Keith hurt him which forced he hope Keith had back down his throat

"Can you still abort it?" 

Keith blinked, he stared at Lances father who looked around as if he didn't just consider killing off Lumi, he glared at him as his voice got louder 

"What? What'd you just ask??"

"I'm asking if you could abort it.." 

"And why? Would you ask that??"

"Keith listen, don't take this the wrong way but...I've known Lance for most of his life, you just met him like four years ago...he doesn't stay with one person for too long...not even girls Keith...and he'll get bored with you soon Keith..he will leave you and once he does that child and you will be alone"

"You don't know that Mr.Mcclain..Lance is a caring person and he's my mate..my fated-"

"There you go again, I've told you there's no such thing as having a fated pair! You two believe in the most ridiculous things!" 

"Mr.Mcclain! Lance is a very sweet man...he loves me just as much as I love him..this is my baby...lance wanted a child and so did I so we decided to have one it's as easy as that...Lumi is ours.."

"No...That child is Lances, and once he meets him he'll realize how hard it is to take care of a baby and want to quit his little family charades it's best to get rid of the child now and-"

"MrMcclain it doesn't matter what you think cause I'm never having an abortion...I love this baby and I'm very disappointed that you'd say something like that-"

"Keith! Didn't you know? Lance was happy with his current girlfriend that he had, everyone liked her including me...she was sweet and kind everything lance wanted..but you came in and infected his mind with your ways of liking men...you forced Lances happiness away..I wonder why you'd go as far as tying him down with a child Keith"

"She wasn't everything lance wanted, she was everything you wanted for lance..he didn't love her like he loved me.."

"Keith...if you won't do it for lance..do it for the kid"

"What are you-"

"What if it's an omega like you? Wouldn't he face the same stuff you went through? would you want that for your child? Huh? Keith??" 

Keith stayed quiet, he was confused and upset and his pregnancy Hormones weren't helping, it made him want to throw everything off the table and run back inside to his alpha for comfort

Keith started to hyperventilate as he gave off a very distressed scent, knowing only his alpha could smell it, Lances father glared Keith down obviously forcing him into submission with his idea, which only made Keith's distress higher 

Lance ran out the house seconds later very pissed, his alpha senses high a she slammed the door open and pushed his father against the screen door making his mother scream in confusion 

"What'd you say to Keith?"

His father stayed quiet as he glared at Keith once more 

"Don't look at him! Looks at me! What'd you say to him dad??"

He looked back at lance and forced his sons hands from on his collar as he dusted himself off, he pointed at Keith and glared at Lance irritably 

"I merely told your wrenched tramp the truth, he decided to tie you down with a child like some whore-"

He never got to finish his sentence until his face was connected to Lances fist and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, lance glared at his father the light from his eyes gone, the usual bright ocean gleam from his gone only left with an unforgiving storm like a hurricane in the sea 

"It's time we leave..." he growled angrily, he shocked his siblings with the utter hatred that he directed to his father as he pushed pass them to get Keith's hand

Keith sputtered as he walked outside saying how his mother was calling back along with his siblings but he ignored his omega just this once as he opened the door to the car for him to let him in, he closed the door and went to the other side, he saw Veronica yelling at their father seeming to want an explanation along with his mother, Luis and Marco were looking at lance worriedly as Lance started the car and drove off 

"Lance...lance stop driving so fast y-you're scaring me"

Lance took deep breaths as he stopped at the side of the road, he laid his head down on the wheel and  groaned loudly, they stayed in silence until Lance turned to look at Keith 

"What'd my dad say to you Cariño? What'd he fucking say?"

Keith flinched at the angry voice of his alpha but he spoke up, he told him everything his father said, every insult every accusation, every thought the old man had, he started to wonder at the accusations his mates father pointed at him, he thought for a bit until he looked at Lance saddened 

"Lance...is it true what he said? That I took away your happiness? Or that Lumi would hate me if he were an omega?? Is it true?"

Lance looked up at his mates very upset and concerned expression, he held him tightly not wanting to let go, he gave Keith a couple of kisses on his face until his lips found their way to Keith's mouth 

"Cariño...my old mans a fucking jerk...don't worry...I'd never leave you..I love you too much.." 

Keith smiled as he touched foreheads with his lover, he nuzzled into Lance as their fingers laced together finally he felt at peace as they continued on the road again hand in hand..


	5. Chapter 5

Week: 36/month: 8 and a half 

Keith stared at his stomach questioningly, he was grumbling softly to himself realizing the baby bump got bigger over the last few weeks

Keith was laying down on their shared bed, Lances  head on his chest and his lovers hand on his stomach, obviously waiting for signs of life inside of Keith,  Lance smiled when he felt a tiny push against his hand and he couldn't help but chuckle 

"There He goes!!" He exclaimed through his chuckling 

After the incident with Lances father the only people that dared to come over were their friends and his siblings, he felt sad that his mother didn't come, Veronica said it was out of guilt, and thinking about how his mothers altean markings growing dim in sadness made him upset 

But it's fine since Keith's with him, and Keith decide it was okay and that he was over it, Lance smiled when he felt another kick he chuckled and rubbed his face against Keith's exposed belly 

"He's so happy, he's kicking a lot I wonder if he likes me.."

Keith smiled and pet Lances Head coaxing him to look up at his mate, Keith rubbed his finger against Lances marking adoring the way they lit up when he touched them, he kissed Lances freckles and nuzzled against his cheek as he quietly spoke to him 

"Of course he likes you, it's our son..Lance if He loves you as much as I do then he'd never stop loving you...okay?"

Lance gave a soft giggle and rubbed back against Keith's nuzzling, he kissed Keith's palm and then his stomach where he felt Lumi kick earlier

"Yeah..well.. I LOVE Lumi as much as I love you, and Cariño that's unmatchable.." 

Keith gave a soft huff of amusement his eyes showing pure admiration, he lightly flicked Lance on the head making his alpha whine 

"You would turn this into a challenge, you damn goof.."he kissed Lance once more basking in his calming presence

"Hey, Yeon-in?.."

Lance looked up at Keith his fingers playing with Keith's hand lazily as he gave him a love drunk smile, which Keith immediately mirrored 

"Hm?"

"This might be weird to ask you but uhh...My nipples are starting to swell..is that normal??" 

Lance blushed lightly as he gave a Humorous laugh he nuzzled against Keith's so called swelled nipples making his mate squeak in surprise and smack him in distaste 

"Ouch! Okay! Haha!! Hold on! I'll stop just let me- wait I'm trying to tell you that I read that somewhere! it's definitely normal...it's filling with milk for little lu!" 

Keith laughed the soft vibrations rumbling in his chest making Lances Head move along with him, Keith looked down at Lance in mirth 

"Lu? What's that?" He chuckled out 

"Lu..short for Lumi, ya'know? A little nickname! You can't expect us to name a kid and for me not to give him a nickname!" 

Keith chuckled once again, he looked down and felt Lumi kick against Lance once more, a bit harder this time as if he knew his father was there 

"Well..he seems to like it.." Keith mused 

Lance chuckled as he kissed the area Lumi kicked, he was full of love and admiration for both his husband and their child, he couldn't be any happier and he knew once Lumi's born the baby will get a lot of affection and attention especially from him 

"I like it too" lance whispered, he looked up at Keith and leaned forward, his intent was obvious, he wanted to kiss Keith, but something hindered his advances 

He tried to maneuver his way to Keith's face but the baby bump was pushing him back, he didn't want to put pressure on the baby so he lifted a bit more only to be once again hindered by the baby bump, he grumbled unhappily and looked down at the bump, he wanted to glare at it in irritation, which was his natural instinct but he couldn't help but smile down at it and lay down beside Keith in defeat instead 

"You give up?" Keith asked amused 

"I'll get you once this baby is out, trust me...after that you're all mine" he muttered making his mate laugh at him a little, Lance turned to look at him and settled to kissing at Keith's palm instead, his phone buzzed ruining his time with Keith, he growled softly as he took it out from his pocket 

"Hello??" The voice asked, lance deciphered it as Keith's Mother, Krolia, so he toned down his anger and replaced it with one of surprised excitement 

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Kogane"

" oh lance! Always such a nice son-in-law! But dear remember to call me mom next time ya'hear?"

"Y-yes ma'am-I mean mom-uhhh sorry Mrs. Krolia..I'm still new to this whole in-law stuff..uhhh anyways h-how are you is Acxa with you??"

"I'd be doing better If only an idiot son of mine would've called at least sometime after find out he was pregnant, but no Sadly Keith's sister is out of state for a while, said she wanted to visit Korea since she's technically half Korean..other then that it's fine since I'm making Plans on heading there to visit you all.....if it's okay with you Lance"

"Oh umm" he looked over at Keith who looked up in surprise, he was laid sideways his stomach exposed and a pickle drizzled in Nutella in his hand, he was taking short bites but stopped when he noticed Lances gaze, he blinked quietly as Lance stifled his laughter

"H-hey babe your mom wants to know if she can come over.."

Keith nodded solemnly his ear twitched in interest at the mention of his mother, his tail moved to cover his stomach as he flipped over on the bed and continued to eat his pickle

"Yeah how long till you're here?"

"Five minutes tops "

"You were planing on coming here no matter what I would've told you huh..?.."

"You know me so well! Anyways! I'm pulling up at your driveway right now! So I'll be in soon! Bye!"

Lance smiled as he shook his head slightly the beeping on his phone indicating that she hung up, he stood up and threw his phone on the bed which Keith looked up at 

"She's here already?"

Lance nodded and bent down to Keith eye level once more, he caressed His mates face and smiled 

"Yeah...I wish she could've taken longer...then I could cuddle with you for a bit more.." 

Keith gave a soft huff of laughter and nuzzled back into Lances hand a small blush on his face as he smiled at him warmly 

"Yeah" he whispered back

Lance kissed Keith's hand once more allowing it to linger, sadly their time together didn't Last long, the sound of their front door opening up in the living room echoed through their hall 

Keith stood up with some help from his lover and walked out the room with a bit of struggle, he slowly walked down the hall while still eating his pickle, for some reason, the boy never let go of it 

"Oh! Keith! Oh my! How big you've gotten!!" 

Keith smiled as his mother Krolia walked forward and wrapped him in a loving and kind hug making him wrap his hands around her tightly effectively allowing the pickle to land in Lances hands instead 

"How many months are you in sweetie?? Six? What's the babies name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's seven actually, and it's a boy, his name is Lumi!" He exclaimed proudly his mother smiled as she looked down at his baby bump and cooed at her unborn grandchild 

"Aww little baby boy is growing so much! Hi there little Lumi! Your Eomma doesn't talk much to your halmeoni...sad isn't he?" 

Keith rolled his eyes In a good natured manner as she looked up at him mischievously and gave his one galran mark a kiss 

"So? How's it been? You guys good? Lance you been treating my son right?"

Lance groaned as he gave her a condescending look at her seeing her snicker at her son in laws childish behavior 

"Why do you guys always say that? Of course I'm taking good care of Keith! I always do" 

"I know sweetie I'm just teasing ya" 

Lance smiled back at her as he leaned against the wall and sniffed his shirt, he cringed and walked towards Keith, placing a soft hand on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear

"Babe, ima take a shower Kay? Be back soon"

Keith nodded as Lance walked away, he looked back at his mother, he twiddled with his fingers in nervousness as he opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but, it was obvious he didn't know how to start the conversation 

"Keith? Sweetie? Do you have something you want to ask me?" 

Keith flinched and nodded as his mother led them both to the sofas in the living room, he sat down parallel to his mother as he grabbed his legs close to him allowing them to lay to his side to make room for his stomach 

"Uhh...you um..know what happened with me and Yeon-in, at uhh his fathers house? Correct?" 

Krolia nodded still not understanding where her son was going with this   
"Lances mother contacted me to apologize on behalf of her pitiful husband, I appreciated the apology but, I'm still upset that Lances father wasn't the one to apologize...what about it dear?" 

"Do..do you think it's true? That if this baby is an omega then he'd suffer in life like me?"

Krolia looked shocked, she smiled at her son softly and started to pet his head quietly like how she used to do when he was younger, it worked up the courage he was trying so hard to control, so he looked up at her and finally spoke 

"How did you feel when you found out I was an omega?"

Krolia's eyes widened as she looked at her son, she put her pointer finger to her lip as she thought about it then she smiled at him as she looked back down and spoke 

"Well Keith...I didn't mind, I was just happy you were born, you see.., when Shiro and Acxa came out and I was told they were Alphas despite their age differences I couldn't be bothered with the titles, even when the doctor told me that you were an Omega, he apologized but of course I was angry, I didn't like the apology, because there wasn't a need for one..I guess I'm one of the few who realized that my son will give me a grandchild once he finds the perfect Alpha for him....and I guess you did, look at you! You're so big and grown up Keith! I'm so happy for you"

Keith gave his mother a lopsided smile and gave her a grateful hug, which she immediately returned with a soft chuckle, after a few minutes of them talking idly of Whats going on lately Keith remembered something 

"Eomma, uhhh where's Nuna at?"

"Oh? Lance never told you...well she planned to go to Korea? Dumb I know but that's just how your sister is, I'm just glad that you and your brother Shiro got settled down and decided to have a family, but she's okay I guess, she has Ezor with her so that's good" 

"Hyeong? He's always wanted kids I remember being only three years old, Nuna was six and Hyeong was ten, he'd always wanted to play house with me and Nuna, we'd be the kids and he was the oh so loving parent that gave us too much attention, oh god I wonder if he does that to Hiro-Hiro" Keith shivered causing his mother to try but fail to stifle a laugh

It was always nice to talk his mother, Keith realized that he never really talked to her like this, not long afterwards lance came out their room completely dressed, he said his proper hello to Keith's mother then Started to think

"Hey Cariño? You wanna head to Walmart real quick? We're starting to run out of pickles" lance asked, Keith nodded but as soon as he tried to stand up a wave of pain hit his lower back he groaned at the feeling making both his lover and his mom look at him in worry 

"Keith? You good?"

Keith stayed still for a while and started to nod slowly, his breath laboring as he looked up at lance 

"Yeah.....yeah I'm uhh, I'm good.." he tried to stand up again with Lances help this time but once again he groaned and a bit louder 

Lance looked at him in shock, he held Keith hand close as Keith gave a obvious shiver, he guided Keith's eyes to his in disbelief 

"Keith, you don't think..?"

"Oh no I do think, Jesus fucking, really Lu? Today?.."

Lance nodded immediately knowing what to do, he helped Keith out the house with a very excited Krolia behind them, they got in Lances car, Krolia decided to drive so Lance could comfort Keith in the back, Lance was excited but also scared for his husband 

"Come on honey remember your breathing exercise, breath in and then out, take deep breaths" Keith did as Lance told as a wave a pain washed over his senses, he grabbed onto Lance and started to hold onto his back keeping him close which of course did things to Lances heart since Keith only did this during sex so it's very appealing to Lance-

'Not now boner, today's not the day' 

Keith groaned as the pain subsided only to be replaced with more, so his mother rushed the car ride, in ten minutes they arrived at the hospital, Keith was rushed to the emergency delivery room with Lance following closely behind him holding his hand and whispering supportive comments to his omega which calmed Keith down for a little bit, the doctor came in a rush and started the procedure with four other nurses 

"Now Mr, McClain I need you to stay still while the nurse here injects you with some medicine"

"M-medicine?" He stammered out, his usual pale complexion even paler du to the pain he was experiencing 

"Yes, it's to help numb the pain from your torso to your feet okay?"

Keith nodded allowing them to inject his lower back with a Syringe, he winced when it poked through his skin but relaxed when he felt the injection do its job, he sighed wistfully and held onto Lances hand who nuzzled against him in return letting his mate bask in his comforting scent 

"You okay Cariño?" 

Keith nodded, his breathing turned shallow and his eyes seeming to get baggy showing the early stages of labor 

Lance smiled and kissed Keith's forehead, giving him comforting kisses and words, he even softly planted his hand against Keith's stomach,  the doctors started to do their job upon Keith's water braking two hours later 

The process took five hours of Keith pushing and Lance trying to help, but after those few hours the area was quiet, Keiths labored breathing the only thing making a sound, the doctors worked on the baby until finally, Lumi took his first breath into the world and cried, and Lance just knew, that Lumi would change their life for the better...


	6. Chapter 6

Lance smiled down at Lumi as the baby cooed on his and Keith bed, it's been four months since Lumis birth, Everyone knew about Lumi by this time, Pidge would come by once and a while and so would Hunk and his family, even Shiro came by a lot with Matt and Mahiro who was walking now, the only person who didn't know about the new baby was Acxa and Ezor

It was easy to tell that Lumis Keith's child, the baby was born with two Galran markings instead of One, and he had pretty pure black locks of hair with dark brown highlights, his skin color was a little darker then Keith's but not by much, it was easy to tell that the baby had a light skinned parent, lance adored Lumi's galran markings, usually galran markings don't glow, so that made it easy to tell the baby was like lance, his markings would glow bright lilac purple when he was happy but would dull to a dark almost gray violet when he cried, like an Alteans 

Today Lance was finally off of work which allowed Keith time to sleep since he's been taking care of their son these few weeks, at the moment Lumi had his tiny fingers around Lances index finger 

He looked at it as if intrigued, he tried to put it in his mouth but lance chuckled and pulled it back, making him stare at Lance in defiance, he started cooing when lance gave him a toothy grin , he moved his tiny kitten like hands from Lances fingers, immediately diverting his attention to Lances fangs 

He started to breath heavily as he grabbed it down making Lance grunt, he laughed when he felt Lumi pass his tiny fingers along the edge of his fangs cautiously, his tiny Galran ears pointing up attentively and his nose wriggling as If trying to smell his fathers scent 

Then out of nowhere he let out a high pitched giggle his markings glowing brightly, lance stifled his laughter as he Hushed Lumi down, he felt Keith move a bit beside him, but one snore from his lover let lance know that he was still asleep 

"You're so damn cute" Lance gushed quietly, as his son gave him a confused look, he made grabby hands at Lance demanding to be picked up which lance gratefully did 

He started to walk around their house allowing Lumi to stare at the different colors and shapes in their home, Lumis tiny tail wagged from side to side as he stared at Lances hands again his eyes sparkling in interest 

"What's so interesting about my hands?" Lance joked out loud making his son look at him

Lance picked up a preheated bottle from the counter and gave it to the baby who eagerly drank it, his eyes we're starting to get droopy indicating that he was sleepy, Lance yawned as he made his way back to their room, he laid Lumi down between him and Keith and rubbed the babies stomach until Lumis hands slowly let go of the bottle and tiny breaths of air escaped his lungs showing that he was very much asleep, Lance yawned again, he picked up Lumis bottle out of his hand and put it on his nightstand as he closed his eyes also allowing sleep to consume him 

__  
Three hours later: 

Acxa sighed as she opened the door to Keith's house using the spare key Keith gave her, she wanted to surprise them since she just got back from her korea trip, Ezor was eagerly following along and giggling when Acxa walked inside her brothers home, she took a few steps inside noticing some baby bottles and baby formula which confused her, she noticed that Keith's door was open so she walked closer 

She opened the door to Keith's room quietly, hearing two-no three?? People snoring?? Her ears perked up as she walked inside her eyes widen at the scene in front of her, Keith was turned towards Lance who was also facing him with a sleeping baby that looked like a mixture of them slept in the middle of the bed 

Ezor gasped loudly startling the baby awake, before the baby could even utter a whimper Acxa ran over and carefully lifted him into her arms out of instinct, she tried to hush him quietly which he gave a soft coo at

He looked up at Acxa and gave a tiny grunt, he stared at her for what seemed like hours until he touched her face searching for something only for his eyes to dilate in realization, he cried loudly as if he was in shock making Acxa and Ezor flinch, Keith stirred, his ears droopy from sleep and his tail brushed up in surprise 

"Hm?" He muttered out, his voice groggy 

Acxa started to babble in confusion as Lance also stirred, his ears perked and his tail moving from side to side 

"Cariño, is he awake-..oh! A-Acxa? When'd you come back?"

Lumis ears perked up at the sound of his parents voice, he looked at them and tried to make his grabby hands, his crying only escalating

Acxa quickly gave him to Keith who nodded gratefully and held him close, if you listen closely you'd hear Keith purring at him to calm him down, it worked, the soft rumbling in Keith's chest calmly turned Lumi's crying to soft whimpers, the baby grabbed onto Keith's shirt tightly, shoving his face against Keith's chest, and giving soft huffs against his mothers body 

"Babe, I think Lu's hungry" 

Keith nodded but looked up at Acxa and Ezor 

"Hey Nuna, what're you doing back?"

Acxa looked around in bewilderment while Ezor Scratched the side of her head, Keith turned his head to the side in confusion until his tiny baby clawed at his shirt again indicating what he wanted, Keith sighed he was about to stand up when Lance touched his shoulder, a yawn passing his lips as he stood up before his husband 

"I'll get it" he muttered out, he didn't have a shirt on, only gym shorts, so it showed off his lean bare tanned chest, Keith was wearing a loose tank top obviously belonging to Lance, and Lances boxers, he looked up at Axca and Ezor who were unfazed by the men's choice of clothing, it looked more like they were confused and staring at Lumi 

"Keith? Who's this?"

"It's Lumi?"

"And uhh who's Lumi?" Ezor questioned very confused 

"Uhh my so-wait! That's right! You weren't here! Oh my god! Well uhhh the day I gave birth to Lumi was the same day you left for Korea! You've been gone for six month now??"

Axca looked at Ezor in confusion who was staring at the bundle of fluff in Keith's hands, his tiny ears twitching in irritation as he stared at Keith's chest intently, he gave off an upset mewling sound and kneaded against Keith's shirt again, Keith grumbled knowing what the child wanted 

Lance came back into the room with a swindle, he helped Keith wrap it around his shoulder to his chest while Keith put Lumi in the wrap and pushed one side of his shirt off his shoulder allowing Lumi access to his nipple 

The baby latched onto it immediately, his tiny claws kneading into Keith's chest as soft purrs resonated from said baby, Keith looked up at his sister who was staring at the baby in wonder. Lumi suckled on Keith's exposed nipple, clearly ignoring his aunt 

"So....a baby...that's a lot to take in...is he accidental or..?" 

"No! He was very much planed!" Keith huffed out a light flush of red coloring his cheeks, Ezor was staring the tiny child as he continued suckling on Keith's nipple, he noticed Ezors stare and looked up at her suddenly stopping his feed, he gave her a stern glare much like Keith making her fail to stifle a laugh 

"Oh my god! Babe look! He's just like you guys" she laughed out making Axca look at the child closer, who in return stared at her as well, his huffed out a breath of agitation and glared harder, making Axca's eyes widen and glare as well, it would've been cute if Lumi hadn't gotten intimidated 

His glare faltered and a tiny whimper escaped his lips, his eyes becoming watery again as he latched onto Keith tighter. His tail grew twice its usual size as he diverted his teary eyes from Axca and instead gave them to Lance who's heart wrenched at his cuteness 

"Wait! Why'd he get scared when he was doing the same??"

"Well...I think it's cause you look a hella a lot like Keith so he must've felt upset that you'd glare at him....hey! Maybe since you're like Keith he'd come to you if you'd hold your hands out!" Ezor mused as she gave the baby a dazzling smile 

Axca frowned unable to grasp the babies thinking, Lumi stared at Axca again never stopping his suckling while Keith stood up and gave Lance a good morning kiss who smiled and kissed him back as a way to return greeting 

Axca decided to try out Ezors idea, he tapped Keith's shoulder who looked at her on confusion 

"Hey can I hold him?", Keith's eyes windened as he nodded and passed the baby over who whimpered at the loss of Keith's nipple only for his doe like eyes to widen upon seeing Axcas face 

He reached for the galran female and tried to press his face against Axcas chest, he moved his mouth against one of Axcas breast only to be disappointed when he didn't locate a nipple, Axca blushed at the babies bold act making Ezor laugh loudly 

"Why is it trying to suck on me??"

"Haha! He was just feeding from Keith earlier so he's probably still hungry!!" 

The baby stoped trying to suckle but instead stared at Axca, he gave her a glare as if trying to find out something, he took two deep breaths as realization dawned on him, he started to sputter as tears started to form at his eyes, he made incoherent noises as he looked away from Axca and instead looked from Lance to Keith 

He whimpered and then started crying his galran marks glowing dimly in his tiny fit, he pulled against Axcas shirt and started kicking obviously wanting to be back where he was 

Lance picked him up from a panicked Axca and started to sway him, the baby stared at Lance and relaxed upon realizing who it was, tiny whimpers poured from his mouth as he snuggled his face against Lances Chest obviously still upset 

Lance smiled at Lumi who stared at him for a while until suddenly his marks started to glow bright his cheeks tinting a light pink, he smiled back and started to coo at Lance who in return cooed him back 

Axca watched the two, unbelieving of the fact that, Lance, one the most childish people she knew, actually knows how to calm a baby down

Lance got Lumi to do his baby talk and held the boy upright so he could continue talking over his shoulder, he snickered when he heard the baby burp du to the fact that Lance was taping his back 

Keith was still sleepily trying to wake himself up, he scratched at his chest and stretched a bit before standing up and walking over to Lance 

"Yeon-in how long was I asleep?" He asked with a yawn 

"Hmmm, from last night at eight to right now...it's four pm so for about twenty hours" he whispered 

Keith's eyes got big 

"Twenty hours?!" 

"Yeah you were really sleepy last night so I asked Shiro if I could stay for a today with you, to ya'know, allow you to sleep" 

Keith's facial expression immediately softened at Lance remark, he came up close and nuzzled his face against Lances exposed chest, making Lances eyes widen and for Lumi to start giggling at the sight of Keith 

Axca sighed and tapped Ezors shoulder who was intently watching the tiny family, she pointed to outside indicating that they should leave now 

"Okay! Guys me and Axca here are gonna go! See you later!!"

Lance waved goodbye making Lumi look at his hand, his eyes shinned with renounced interest, he gave tiny grunts and tried to reach for Lances hand who decided to humor him and give his hand over to his son 

Lumi stared at it again and started to grumble to himself, he pulled apart the fingers and stared at it, he pulled it closer to his face while Lance decided not to pay attention to the baby and instead was kissing Keith's cheek 

He stopped kissing when he felt The wetness of Lumis gums and spit rubbing against his fingers, Lance pulled his hand back making the baby whine at the loss of his fathers hand, he huffed defeatedly and stared at Lance who was trying not to laugh at his sons antics 

Keith sighed and looked at Lumi who was finally looking back at him, he stared at Keith for a long time, then he started trying to reach for him, he whined when Keith stared at him in confusion 

"Here Cariño, he wants you to hold him"

Keith nodded and took the baby from Lance who immediately started to suckle on Keith again once he landed against Keith's chest 

Keith smiled at Lumi and parted his hair making the baby look up at him for a second, Keith's turned his head to the side 

"What? What is it?" He asked 

Lumi cooed at at Keith and started to smile as he latched onto Keith's chest even harder

Keith blushed and looked at Lance happily, who in return was watching them with the most love struck look in his eyes 

He kissed Keith's cheek, and smiled when he felt Keith chuckle At his affectionate display, Lumi grunted at Lance his lips never leaving Keith's nipple, making Lance look down at their son 

He stared at Lance as if expecting something, Lance looked back, confused until his eyes widened and he realized just what his son was grunting about, he leaned down and gave Lumi a kiss on the forehead making the baby's marks glow a bright purple, he giggled upon feeling Lances kiss on his head and looked at Keith expectantly, Keith caved in and kissed his son on the head as well making Lumi give a high pitched squeal of excitement 

Lance could feel his heart wrench at Lumis happy noises but his happiness was short lived, the phone started to ring making Lance take it out and answer, his eyes widened at the sound of a lady on the other end, his mother

"Hello....mama???"

"Oh! Lance! I'm sorry for just now calling but I must come over to your home soon!"

"W-why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear just wanted to see the new baby"

Lance looked at Keith who was preoccupied with Entertaining Lumi, he gave a nervous huff of laughter as he spoke to his mother again 

"Well That should be fine-"

"Your father is coming along"

Lance had never wanted to end a conversation so quickly, he stared at the phone as if his mother could see him through it, and he clenched his teeth, he looked his son and husband again who were busy smiling at each-other, he smiled because their smiles were so bright and beautiful he wants to keep them smiling, he doesn't want his father ruining their smiles especially when Keith finally got over his fathers rude words 

"Mom I don't think that's-"

"Oh but lance! He said he wants to see please Mijo! I swear nothing bad will happen.."

Lance looked down and then at Keith, he didn't want to, every being in his body told him that his father was a threat and shouldn't be exposed to his most precious people 

"I'll ask Keith first" he didn't even allow his mother to answer back before he looked back at Keith and gave him a worried glance, making him stop looking at Lu and give him a curious tilt of his head 

"What's wrong Yeon-in?" 

"My mom wants to come over.."

"What's bad about that?"

"She said my dad's wants to come along, I'm not so sure about it but it's up to you if you're okay with it.."

Keith's eyes widened as he looked at Lumi who stared back and started to babble incoherent words in return to his fathers concerned gaze

"I-it's fine...you'll be there won't you?" 

Lance smiled and gave Keith a kiss on his forehead 

"Of course Cariño I'd never leave you.." 

Lance smiled at Keith but sighed when he picked his phone back to his ear and gave a strained smile as if his mother could hear him 

"Y-yeah it's fine, as long as you bring Veronica, Marco and Luis.."

"Oh! Perfect! They're here right now! Okay we'll be there in about thirty minutes okay?" 

"Y-yeah....okay mama I'll see you.."

"Lance?...thank you" 

Lance smiled from the other line "yeah...you're welcome.." 

The line ran dead as Lance put the phone down and walked over to Keith who was looking at him in concern, Lance laid his head against Keith's shoulder and started to laugh a bit, he could feel Keith's other hand touch his hair and pet him making him give a soft sound as if purring, he flinched when he felt a tiny hand slap against his face making him open his eyes only to be met with innocent bluish violet eyes who were glowing fairly bright 

He laughed and pet Lumis head who giggled in return and continued slapping Lances face with his tiny hands, Keith tried and failed to stifle his laughter as he tried to stop Lumi from hurting his father some more 

Lance lifted his face from Keith's shoulder and instead smiled at Keith and Lumi who both smiled back, Lance sighed hoping his parents visit won't be so hectic, and if his father tries something with Keith, it will be okay since Lance is there, and he'd he damned if he let his husband get hurt


	7. Chapter 7

Lance sighed as he laid in the tub, his hair soapy from Keith's earlier attempts of washing it, he was looking at Keith earlier but he looked away from his husband who is now washing their son who squirmed beneath his mothers busy hands, Keith was sitting across from him and watching him with a worried expression, his hands holding onto Lumi who was happily splashing the water giving high pitched giggles every time they hit his nose, his ears twitched as he looked up at Lance and smiled, he reached for Lance causing his father to look at him and give a warm smile

Lance held Lumi as the baby stared at his fingers once again, he gave a soft growl and grabbed his finger and glared at them, Lance gave a soft huff of laughter, he felt something tap against his leg making him look up, immediately noticing Keith's worried expression 

"Yeon-in...you okay?" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine..just...overwhelmed..."

Keith gave him an understanding smile and leaned forward, he kissed Lances Altean marking and nuzzled against his cheek making Lance give a breath of relief and comfort, he felt Lumi nuzzle against his chest making him smile a bit 

"Tell me what's bothering you.... and I'll do my best to make sure your worries go away.."

Lance chuckled and nodded at Keith, he gave Keith a soft kiss on the cheek making Keith's face grow red 

"Thank you Cariño, w-well..the thing is I'm......I'm worried about you and Lumi just...seeing my dad, I don't want to put you two in danger for a choice that...I decided to make and-" Lance stopped mid-sentence upon feeling two hands slap against each side of his face roughly, it made a loud sound startling Lumi and making the baby stare at his mother intently  

"Lance, it wasn't just your choice! It was mine as well, you asked me and I allowed it, If I wasn't so sure that we'd be safe I wouldn't have let this happen...Lance..I love you..I love you so so much Lance, and....and I know you love me just as much, maybe even more...you'd never put us in danger, I trust your judgement...and if something does happen? You should know you can always count on me because you'll always have me here by your side..."

Lumi grunted at Keith and gave a soft huff in hopes of his parents noticing him making Keith giggle and look down at him 

"Yes...or course.. you also have Lumi..." 

Lance smiled and pushed his face against Keith's palm soothingly "Thank you Cariño.."

Lumi smiled and looked at Lance wrapping his tiny arms on Lances shoulder grasping at his back for leverage, his tiny tail waving from side to side, Lance smiled and continued to lay in their big tub allowing Keith's to snuggle close to him from his side and for Lumi to rub his face against Lances shoulder, he felt comfortable and complete bliss, he looked at his hand noticing it was getting pruny so he coughed a bit to get their attention 

"Come on, I'm starting to get pruny and I don't want you guys to be the same.." 

Keith nodded and stepped out the bath first, Lance and Lumi watching him with interested eyes...well more like Lumi was interested on Keith's tail while Lance was staring at his husbands ass, Keith put a towel around his middle and turned around only to blush a bright shade of red upon realizing his son and Husband were watching 

"Hey! You get out too! You're the one who said you're getting pruny! There's no time for you to be so perverted! Especially around Lu!" 

Lance gave a laugh which Lumi immediately imitated not even knowing the source of the humor, Lance gave a playful smirk and picked up their son, who gave a soft squeal of enlightenment, he cooed as he was passed to Keith who smiled in return and gave Lance a towel to cover his backside, Lance gratefully took it and wrapped it around him self as he unplugged the bathtub stopper 

As the water drained from the tub Keith walked back into their room and started to get Lumi ready, he laid the baby down on the bed and smiled when he kicked his feet up and grabbed any item that was in range , Keith put the diaper on their son as Lance got himself ready and some clothes ready for Keith as well 

Once they were ready they decided to go to their living room and wait for Lance's parents, as soon as they walked inside the room the doorbell rang making Keith jump along with Lumi, it of course scared the tiny baby making his eyes water, Keith smiled in amusement as he held the baby closer and bounced him a bit to calm him, only tiny whimpers escaped the babies mouth before he was relaxed again 

Lance opened the door only to be surprised when he saw Krolia, Shiro Mahiro and Matt, they were smiling brightly as they walked in, the Cuban boy looked behind them but Lances family no was no where in sight 

Keith looked surprised and suddenly had the urge to show his mother Lumi who in return looked confused as the new faces popped up in front of him

"Hello Lance, Keith! And of course Lumi! How are you guys? You never call anymore" Krolia exclaimed 

"Lumi has grown so big now!" Krolia said making the baby look at her with his curious purple-blue iris, he looked at Keith and gave a soft huff before latching onto Keith's shirt tightly wanting to be reassured by his mother 

"Sorry for dropping unannounced" Matt muttered out a tiny one year old Mahiro in his hands watching Lumi cautiously 

"Ma-cha! Dat Ru?" He clumsily spoke out 

"Hm? Why yes Hiro-Hiro, that's Lumi, your cousin, wanna say hi?"

Mahiro stared at Lu for awhile who in return stared back, he scowled at the older baby making him give a huff of shocked fright 

"No!! Maa-cha, Ru scary" he muttered out pressing his face closer to Matts collarbone, Matt side as he pet his sons head 

"Are you sure Mahiro?" Shiro asked quietly and patiently 

Mahiro stared at Lu for a bit more, the baby glared at him making him flinch 

"Shitakunai!" He spoke out his Japanese leaking from his mouth, his tail was brushed up in size in clear distrust and fright 

"Why?"

"Ru scary papa!" 

"Oh but Mahiro you've gotta get used to Lu, he's your cousin now-" Matt tried but it only progressively made Mahiro angrier 

"Yada! He's scary ma-chaaa! I don't wike him" he whined out 

Mahiro started to cry making Matt panicky along with Shiro who was trying to stop him, Lumi flinched upon hearing his cousin cry and latched onto Keith, his tail bushed up as well in fright until he started to whimper, keith didn't have time to calm him before suddenly he cried out loudly 

Mahiro stopped crying and stared at Lumi Who was being comforted by his mother and father, Lance was speaking in Spanish so it was hard to explain what he was trying to do 

Lumi stared at Lance obviously understanding him but kept crying instead he latched even harder onto Keith who started to pat his back and smile fondly at Lances failed attempt who in return shrugged his shoulders in defeat 

"It's okay Lumi, There There, you're okay" Keith cooed, Lumi allowed his mothers soothing voice to relax him, tiny sniffles escaped the baby as he calmed down, Lance smiled and waved his hand in front of Lumi in hopes it'll lift his mood, which immediately worked, the baby reached for them seeming to have forgotten his earlier outburst of tears and giggled when he felt Lance put his index finger on his nose 

"Anyways! Why are you guys here?" Lance questioned trying to change the subject, Krolia smiled at her son in law before pointing at the baby 

"For him of course! I wanted to see my grandson! What? Were you expecting somebody?" 

Lance gulped as he scratched the back of his head slowly 

"Yeah...my parents are coming over later along with my siblings...they should be here any time now-"

As soon as Lance finished his sentence the doorbell rang once again, Shiro smiled as he walked over to it "I'll get it" he called out, his eyes widened upon seeing Lances father and Mother standing in the door way, Lance's mother immediately recognized him and smiled

"Oh Shiro! It's nice to see you dear! How are you?"

Shiro laughed nervously as she pinched his cheek affectionately, Matt couldn't help but laugh a bit at Shiro's defeated state making Mahiro look up at his mother in confusion 

"Shiro we have that meeting you need to go to we should go soon" 

"Oh you're right-"

Lances siblings ran in after their parents stopping shiro and Matt from leaving too soon, they were smiling upon seeing Lance and Keith, but then they looked around the room noticing they weren't alone, Veronica was the first to speak up out of the siblings, her smile as bright as Lances as she spoke 

"Sorry about that! We didn't see you there....wait...I don't think we've met! I'm Lances eldest sibling Veronica!" She exclaimed excitedly making Matt's eyes widen 

"I'm Matt Shirogane and this is my son Mahiro, say hello Hiro-Hiro!" 

Mahiro pushes his face closer to Matt's collar bone and whimpered making Veronica flinch a bit at the babies uneasiness, Matt merely smiled and urged his baby some more until finally he condoned 

"H...Hi..." Mahiro muttered out shyly 

Veronica smiled softly at the boy, Shiro smiled as well and pat Matt on his shoulder indicating that they should leave, he nodded respectively at Veronica and made their way outside, Meanwhile Krolia was glaring at Lances father who was obviously uncomfortable under her gaze 

"Dios mío! That baby got really big!" Luis said excitedly at Lumi who was casually staring at Lances hands as Keith held him, Keith was acting over protective every time Lances father looked at him, which Lance noticed, and Keith was also keeping Lumi close as if he was shielding his child, but who wouldn't blame him? The man who told him to kill the infant in the first place was now in his home staring at the infant who was unknown to the tension around him 

Lance forced on a fake smile as he looked at his siblings and his parents, his mother was smiling while his father was obviously staring a bit too long at Lu making him want to protect his son, his annoyance and Alpha protectiveness going off 

"Uhhh yeah he's umm, he's six months old now! And he really has a weird infatuation for my hand for some odd reason" 

His siblings stared at Lumi for a few seconds and failed to stiffer their amused tones as they spoke 

"Oh! You're right he's really staring at it" 

Lumi gave a soft huff of agitation and gave an annoyed grumble at his father he stared at Keith and grunted expecting his mother to at least understand his wants, Keith smiled warmly and passed him over to Lance who eagerly took him 

Lumi squealed happily as he was finally reunited with his father, he grabbed onto Lances hand immediately only to stop for a second and stare at it in concentration

Lances siblings all couldn't contain their humor, they laughed a bit at Lumi's strangely concentrated look ,Lances mother started to pinch the babies cheeks and cooed at the little one making his marks glow bright purple in mirth 

"Oh! Oh my his markings! They're so similar to Keith's but it glows?" His mother asked making Keith unknowingly puff his chest out a bit in pride 

"Yeah that's one of the things I Love about Lumi, he's so much like Lance in every aspect, I find it really cute" he muttered out 

Krolia smiled at her son, but kept her ears perked for Lances father who was now seemingly intrigued with whatever the group was doing, Lumi noticed him in the back and stared at him, Lances father flinched and gave the baby a small scowl making the baby flinch as well and tear up he tore his attention away from the elder Alpha and was now on Keith who was watching in pure happiness, he stared at him until Keith noticed and smiled, Lumi noticed how far his mother was and how close his mother was to the man who scowled at him, without thinking he started to wail loudly in Lances arms making Keith's eyes widen  

Lance looked down at the baby in confusion   
"Whats wrong Lu?" 

Lumi continued to crying and pulled onto Lances hair tears poured down like water falls across his tan-ish cheeks, his face flushed red as he stared at Keith his expression pitiful and desperate, Lance didn't know what he wanted so he tried to calm him down which merely made him cry harder, his eyes closed shut and his markings glowing dimmer as he pointed at his mother, he grunted through his wailing at first and made grabby hands until he couldn't take it anymore 

"O-Oma!" He whined out making Lances eyes widen 

"What???" Lance asked making Lumi look at him pitifully, he stared back at Keith and whimpered again 

"Oma!" 

"Whats he saying?" Veronica question very confused 

"H-Hes saying Eomma.."Lance breathed out a smile forming on his lips 

"Whats that mean?" Luis asked confused 

"It means Mom" Krolia said smiling at the infant who was now sniffling and staring at Keith 

Keith's eyes widened as a blush crept up to his face, his ears were bent back in embarrassment and his tail was wrapped around his leg in clear bashfulness, Lance smiled brightly adoring Keith's facial expression 

"C-come on it was probably one of his "Ubbu" 's or "abba"'s yaknow uhhhh baby talk" Keith stuttered as he walked Over to take back the crying baby, Keith was obviously trying to push the attention away from him which only caused everyone in the room to notice his embarrassed face 

"Oh? Hmmm I've never seen that expression before" Rosa Lance's mother murmured out a coy smile playing at her lips, Keith blushed even harder, the pinkness in his cheeks turning red, he gave a soft embarrassed whimper of sorts as he took Lumi from Lance and allowed the baby to give soft whimpers against his chest, he gave lance a side eye glance as if to say "help me"

Lance smiled and walked over to Keith he put his hand against Keith's head pushing his face down to cover his embarrassment, Lumi still at hand but now content then before; now that he was in  Keith's arms

Rosa laughed as she looked at Lumi, she was glad that their days seemed happier then usual 

"Doesn't he just absolutely love Keith?" Veronica mused 

Lance smiled brightly making his family's eyes all widen in surprise on how happy he seemed 

"Yeah! Lumi loves Keith a lot! It's really cute! One time when me and Keith were sleeping Lumi started to cry cause he could see Keith but as soon as he saw Keith he looked so happy! Sometimes I wonder if Lu likes him more then me. It's very understandable, I mean who doesn't love Keith right??" 

His mother smiled at him she was about to say something when Keith interrupted unknowingly

"No? He definitely Loves Lance more! When he goes to work Lu cries for hours and hours until I FaceTime Lance, even then just looking at a picture of Lance is the only way to calm him down sometimes" 

Lumi watched in confusion and started to bite on his hand, he was latched on tightly to Keith's shirt and staring at Keith's hair, his parents continued to talk until suddenly Keith flinched 

"Ouch!" He looked down and noticed Lumi playing with his mullet, the baby seemed just as intrigued with his mullet as he was with Lances hand, he stared at it and then back at Lance and smiled 

"Oma" 

Lance couldn't help the fond look he gave the two   
"Yup, that's your eomma" 

Lumi giggled and pulled on Keith's hair again, liking the laugh that came from Keith, he snuggled up close to Keith's chest and huffed a bit obviously sleepy, he yawned and closed his eyes making Keith realize his sons fatigue 

"Oh, he's tired..." Luis said fondly as he watched his brothers son, Veronica looked behind Keith and noticed her father far behind the couple looking confused and bewildered 

"Lance?" 

The room went quiet at the sound of Julio's voice, Lance immediately felt his alpha instincts rising up as he gave his father a glare

"What?" He spat out all the venom coming back into his voice

His dad, looked at him head on in defiance, his expression unreadable as he spoke 

"I didn't come here to separate you guys and I'm not unsatisfied but I cannot accept things the way they are now.." 

Lance immediately felt himself flare up, he pushed Keith and Lumi behind him and scowled at his father   
"What the hell are you getting at?" He seethed 

"We really can't reach an agreement..but I'll respect your choice...Keith is a good omega...he's safely given birth to an alpha child that has strikingly great similarities to you and-"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" 

Lances shout woke up the sleeping baby making him cry out from being startled, Keith immediately started to bounce him and tried to hush him to calm him down making him sniff and rub his face against Keith's chest in hopes of being comforted. The baby stared at Lance worriedly and whimpered 

Lance walked over to Lu a concerned look crossing his features, he let go of the breath he's been building up and kissed Lumi on the head finally getting the baby quiet 

"Sorry Lu.." he muttered out making Lumi give out a sluggish cooing sound 

Lance stared back up at his father his face a lot calmer, he sighed a disappointed frown coming across his features as he scratched the back of his head 

"I don't know what you're trying to get at, but if you're just going to come in here and start shit up I think it's best you leave....if all of you leave.." lance grumbled 

Luis was about to protest along with Marco but Veronica stared them down making them understand, so they kept their mouth shut as Veronica smiled at them sadly, she walked over to lance and understanding look in her eyes as she pat his shoulder 

He looked back at her and also smiled but frowned for the hundredth time that day, he sighed as he watched his family leave his home, he knew his siblings understood but his father was too much, he didn't know how to deal with his dad or to have him understand, Krolia smiled and pet Keith's head, giving him a kiss on his forehead and smiling at Lance as she finally left the house 

Lance sighed heavily and sat on their couch, obviously beyond disappointed, Keith sat down beside him, noticing the heavy atmosphere but obviously choosing to ignore it, he leaned against Lance causing his husband to look at him in question 

Keith kissed his cheek which immediately got Lance to calm down, he could feel Keith nuzzling at his side comforting him in any possible way, he returned it reassuringly, Lance smiled at Keith warmly who smiled back, he felt his wife put his hand against his face and run his thumb over his Altean marking

"Yaknow.." Keith started a soft comforting tone coming into his voice 

"I was happy" 

Lance blinked in confusion and stared at Keith questioningly   
"About what?" 

"He said Lumi looks like you...I was happy that Lumi was acknowledged by the person you respected the most..." he muttered out a fond expression taking his features 

"And the fact that even he thought that Lumi looked like you made me feel so proud...." 

Lance sighed but this time it was out of adoration, he smiled at Keith and brought their foreheads together 

"Only you'd fine the bright side of this..and also...he lied" 

Keith turned his head to the side in confusion, Lumi calmly sleeping in his arms

"He doesn't just look like me...he looks a lot like you...his eyes, his markings...his jet black hair...and his grouchy face, even the way he stares at people..that's all you Cariño..." 

Keith smiled back when he saw Lance's marks glowing a bright light blue, he allowed his eyes to close upon feeling Lances soft lips catch his in a sweet kiss, Lance felt his mood completely lift just by talking to his loved one and to be honest his father was he last thing in his mind now


	8. Chapter 8

4 months later:

The light shinned down brightly from the window glazing over Lance and Keith's bed, a tiny form wriggled in the bed sheets, a tiny groaned escaped from the form as jet black hair peeked through the top of the sheets, two cat like ears perked up along with messy hair. His droopy eyes followed close by a yawn as he sat up

Lumi whined a bit when he looked around, he slumped forward falling on his face, he sat back up again and sniffed a bit, his eyes grew wide upon realizing there were smells missing, he whimpered and laid his head down 

"Omaaa paopaaa" he whined out 

His ear twitched upon hearing the sheets on his left side move, he looked up and immediately smiled upon seeing the people he called for 

"Good morning Lu..." Keith muttered, a smile on his lips as he felt Lumi latch on tightly to his shirt, Lumi snuggled closer to Keith and gave a soft sigh  

"Go'oming Oma.." he tiredly muttered out, a yawn escaping his lips

Keith smiled a bit brighter, Lance came up behind him wearing his usual suit and tie, a phone at hand obviously recording, he smiled as he kissed Lumi on the head in greeting, Keith noticed the phone and blushed 

"D-Did you video-"

"It was cute soYup! Hey Lumi..Did you sleep good?" Keith scowled as best he could but Lance still found it enduring and cute so he smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the head as well dousing his annoyance 

Lumi smiled at him, if you could see them there'd be little tiny hearts popping out of the little boy as he stared at his father 

"Mhmm Paopa" he muttered out grabbing onto Lances hand and giggling

"Again with the hand, when will you get over that?" Lance asked fondly making Keith smile 

"Da?"Lumi turned his head to the side in confusion to his fathers words, but Lance merely smiled again and rubbed his cheek against his sons who huffed out happily, Keith took Lances phone from him so he could get to the table faster without being distracted, and silently turned the camera back on 

Lance and Keith made their way to the kitchen with Lumi who was happily holding onto Keith's hair, They sat down quietly Lance sitting on the left side while Keith sat in the right and Lumi In the middle

Keith put Lumi in his high chair beside him and stood up to go get Lumi's breakfast for the day, Lance was already eating his; which made Lumi stare at him 

"Paopa!"

Lance looked up surprised a bit 

"Wu eat too?" 

Lance smiled 

"No not yet it's to early for you to eat this Lu" 

Lumi puffed out his cheeks stubbornly   
"No Wu eat!!" Lance merely smiled and bent down a bit, he grabbed the other side of Lumis head and pressed his cheek close to his mouth as If he was about to eat the baby, he pretended to chew on the babies cheek by kissing repeatedly making him giggle loudly 

"Kyaaa~ noooo~ Paopa! Tickle!! Tickle no!!" He laughed out

Lance smiled when he let him go noticing that Keith was now the one video taping him with his phone with one hand,  while Lumi's food is in his other, Lance blushed a burgundy and started to stutter

"K-K-Keith! D-D-Did you video tape me?"

"Hm yeah, it was cute...I sent it to myself" 

"Keeeeeeith" he whined out, making his wife smirk, Lumi watched intrigued and giggled making Lance give him a betrayed look

"Et tu?? Have you been hanging out with Hunk??" 

Lumi giggled more his mark glowing and his tail waving from side to side in obvious mirth, Lance sighed in defeat, Keith walked over, and as he passed Lance he kissed his head softly letting Lance forgive his teasing acts, he sat beside Lumi and gave him his food, Lumi smiled as he used his hands to pick up bacon and eat it, he looked up at Keith who was busy making him some milk 

"Oma!" 

Keith continued to make his formula but twitched his ear letting Lu know he was listening   
"Hm?"

"Dis Wummy!" 

"I'm glad Lumi! Eat lots okay? So you can be big and strong like papa" Lumi's eyes shinned brightly and he smiled as he nodded eagerly "Ai!" He kept eating but after a few moments he once again had something new to tell his mother

"Oma!" 

"Yes?"

"Wu wikes dis!" 

"Oh? Eomma is happy! You really like bacon don't you?"

"Ai!oh! Oma!" 

"Hmm?" Keith asked finally look down at Lumi who looked really happy by this point, his tail making a thumping noise against his chair

"I wab you!" 

Keiths eyes widened but he smiled as well a small tint of pink coloring his cheeks as he spoke up

"I love Lumi too"

A loud thump was heard on the table startling Keith and Lumi, they looked over and saw Lance on the table laying his head down in obvious defeat

"So cute so fucking cute, aaahhhh I wish I took a video..." he mumbled out 

Keith tried and failed to stifle his laugh making Lance scowl 

"It's not funny Cariño! It was my chance! And I porn star blew it"

"Don't say words like Porn star In front of Lumi Lance, I don't want him to know what those are at such a young age" 

Lance gave a worried smile at Lumi who was busy eating and talking to himself that he didn't notice his parents conversation, he giggled when Lance looked at him which merely made Lance smile 

"Lance, the time" 

Lance looked at his phone and gasped, he stood up making Lumi look at him in confusion 

"I gotta go.." he muttered out sadly 

He walked over to the door his coat in his hands and his car Keys in the other, Keith followed him along with Lumi who looked as if he was panicking, he was looking for Lance's shoes so he could hide them again. He hates watching Lance leave so he hides his shoes  so he doesn't have to, it worked only once 

"Not today Lumi I already put the shoes somewhere where you can't reach" Keith said smugly as he took the shoes out of the top of the closet and gave them to Lance 

Lumi's eyes widened in surprise, he whimpered and looked down obviously upset

"Wu go wid Paopa, Oma!"

"No no, papa's going to work you can't go with him.." 

Lumi looked down at the ground stubbornly, and up at Lance he grabbed onto Lances leg and held on tight "Wu go wid Paopa! Wu go wid Paopa!" He whined out

Lance smiled and pet Lumi's Head, Keith was fondly watching, having a lot of patience for his son 

"Hey Lu you know, Eomma has to go to pick up his results from the hospital later so at that time I can just meet up with you okay?"

Lumi thought about it for a sec until eventually he nodded sadly, he backed away from Lance and allowed him to give Keith a kiss   
"Paopa..." Lance looked down at him in confusion   
"Chu Wu too..." 

Lance smiled brightly and also gave him a kiss  
"Be careful Lance"

"I'll be back by noon so we can meet at my work place, since it's not that far from the hospital" 

Keith nodded and gave Lance one more Kiss which surprised him   
"Not complaining but...Why again?"

Keith blushed and looked away stubbornly   
"Don't call it childish...but I wanted to kiss you last"

"You're making it really fucking hard to leave right now Keith and I both love and loath you for that" 

He gave Keith another kiss and smiled at him, he touched the side of Keith's Head lovingly, adoring the way he nuzzled into his hand

"I'm going.."

"Be safe..and have a nice day.." 

Lance nodded and pet Lumi once more before leaving the house, Keith smiled down at Lumi walked down the hall 

"Come on Lumi, you gotta get ready so that we can head off into the hospital" 

"No! Wanta watch!" He stubbornly grunted, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv, it immediately showed bubble guppies making Keith frown 

"No he says....pfft! Lu you have to turn it off..be a good boy.." he mused out, he walked over to Lumi on the couch and picked him up making him give off a tiny "boo" Keith smiled at him, he picked up the remote to turn off the tv but he accidentally changed the channel instead

'The word about Omegas is that they're reliant on Alphas is that true Mr.XXX?" 

Keith looked up suddenly interested on the tv, his eyes widening upon finding out what the tv was talking about

"Yes that's true, Omegas are naturally submissive creatures and they don't really have a mind of their own during their heat, they act like sluts who are hungry for anyone and anything being in them, without an Alpha they don't feel satisfied without one so they become very reliant, it was researched that they'd have a child to tie down-"

Keith blinked once and then twice realizing the tv was turned off, he looked down and saw Lumi with the remote, he giggled and looked up at Keith 

"Uhehehe! Wu is good boy" 

Keith huffed a bit in humor, he snuggled him up close and smiled   
"Yes! Lumi is a very good boy! Come on let's take a bath and go see papa?"

"Yub!"   
_____  
"Hey Lance..."

"Hm?"

"Uhhh can you uhh stOP LOOKING AT KEITH AND YOUR SON AND GET BACK TO WORK??" 

Lance looked up from his phone that was still playing the earlier events from the morning, and looked up at Pidge who seemed exasperated and annoyed 

"First it was just Keith and you'd only look at your phone for like thirty minutes or an hour now you get on your phone and never leave cause you have videos! What's so?? Nice?? About them??" 

"Hey! He's really cute! And so is Lumi they're adorable!......I Also realized something lately, and I want to know if you have too" 

Pidge looked up skeptically, a pen in their hand and a loud huff leaving their lips 

"What? The prejudice against omegas? I've heard talk on the news channels" 

"That's true Pidge...really if I had noticed it earlier everyone one of those scum would have been better off dead...." 

Pidge shivered from the intent scent of Lance's alpha pheromones, some emotions are so strong that it sometimes slips out of their bond and right now, Lance's hatred towards the prejudice world was seeping out and enthralling Pidges senses telling them to run away, but they stay still 

"Cover up your scent Lance...it's not supposed to be so strong..it's annoying" 

Lance's eyes widened and he apologized quickly   
"Sorry bout that Pidge I didn't mean to...but yeah you get me right? I mean...it's my family....and it's only a family if those two are smiling.."

"Yeah....Now.. stOP WATCHING THE DAMN VIDEO AND DO YOUR WORK" 

____

Keith finally walked out the hospital and sighed, Lumi in his hands and his papers inside of Lumi's baby bag, he saw Lance's company office and smiled, he walked inside with a very excited Lumi with him as soon as they walked in someone ran up to them

"Oh my goodness! He's so cute!! You're Keith right? It's that video today?? The "good morning" one?? It's so cute!!" The girl exclaimed

Keith blushed a bright red and gave a slow nod to the women, Lumi looked up at him his big purple blue irises shining in confusion, he pulled on Keith's mullet forcing his mother to look at him 

"Oma?"

Keith smiled at him reassuringly and looked up at the people again this time a bit worried

"Have you seen Lance anywhere?" 

"Hm? Uhhh no I haven't he should be coming down soon..." 

Lumi was put down making the baby confused, the person who was swarming around Keith now swarmed around him along with others, he blinked in confusion as people poked and pinched his cheeks and sniffed at his ears and his hair, they even touching his marks 

"His hair is so soft and fluffy!"

"And his face is so squishy!"

"Oh my his skin is so soft! And his ears are so cute" they all rambled

Pidge came down shortly after, they whistled loudly catching Keith's attention, he smiled upon seeming them and came over to hug them which they returned 

"Wow....that baby is getting treated like a celebrity..oh, Lance is finishing up his work he should be down soon.."

"Sorry about this Keith" Hunk suddenly spoke up from Keith's other side making the Omega flinch 

"They're making such a big commotion" 

Keith smiled at them 

"Eh it's fine! I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you two, haven't see you guys in a while"

"Oh? But I always see you in Lance's videos, it always feels like I see you everyday, today is that right?? "Good morning??" 

"Hunk...don't tease me asshole" he muttered making Hunk laugh 

Keith suddenly got worried and started to over hear the people talking to Lumi  
"Wow he's just Like Lance, his freckles and his hair shape" said one of the men who was poking Lumi's cheeks

Lumi started to tear up from being crowded for so long, shocking the people surrounding them 

"Oh! He's Crying?! WHY??"

"Omaaa" he whined out running to Keith for comfort, Keith smiled as he leaned down to pick him up his bag going down with his hand

"sorry he's still a little bit shy" he muttered as his bag fell out of his hand and fell onto the floor, the person who poked Lumi earlier bent down to pick up all the papers but stopped all of a sudden when he saw Keith's medical records, his eyes went big as he looked up at Keith in surprise

"Wait?! You're an Omega?!" 

Keith looked taken aback but he kept up his now strained smile  
"Y-Yes I am..."

"I thought for sure you were an alpha!"

Keith started to look uncomfortable as the person kept talking making Lumi realize his mothers uneasiness 

"But you had a baby, well no Won-DER" he was hit by Pidge at the end of his sentence, he fell to the floor with an angry Pidge in front of him

"Quit being so insensitive you asshole!!" They seethed out

Keith merely smiled a bit trying to keep his composure, he didn't want to act abnormally especially in front of the people who Lance works with, it'd make him seem incompetent 

"Y-yes it's fine it's not like I was trying to hide it, uh yeah I'm an Omega and Lance is my partner"

The guy panicked 

"N-no! That not what I meant! I mean I uhh, I just assumed that Lance was bi but I didn't! I wasn't trying to be rude or anything I was-" he was hit again by Pidge 

"Just shut up your embarrassing yourself and Keith" 

A figure loomed behind the guy making him look up and Pale at the look on Lance's face, he seemed passive aggressive but he was still smiling 

"What're you guys talking about over here?" 

"L-Lance!" The guy muttered out his ears bending back in slight submission 

Lance looked from him to Lumi, he put his hands on either side of Lumi's Head and smiled 

"Hi lance.." Keith muttered out, Lance smiled and nuzzled his face against Keith's Galran mark making Keith immediately relax, Lance chuckled and started to pet at Lumi's ear making the baby realize he was there, he stared at Lance desperately making him confused

"What's wrong?"

"Paopaaaa" he whined out, he reached for Lance having Lance take Lumi from Keith who merely smiled at them both 

"I wonder if he's tired.." Keith muttered out 

"Hm? Seems that way? Let's go straight home then.." 

The guy stared at the retreating couple and sat in silence muttering quietly to himself of "its not what you think, I'm so sorry" which Pidge responded back with a slap on the back 

Lance turned a bit and saw hunk pointing at his phone as if to say "I'll text you later" which he nodded at as they made their way outside 

___

"Looks like he couldn't stay awake huh" Lance muttered out as Keith laid Lumi down on their bed, Keith nodded and leaned down to kiss at Lumi's many freckles which merely made the baby grunt a bit through his sleep 

He leaned back and stared at Lumi and smiled, Lance smiled from the front door and crossed his arms, they were both in their regular at home clothes which is something they wore to get comfortable   
"You sure like those freckles huh.."

"Yeah, when people say he looks like you I get really happy.."

"Well he is our child Keith"

"And that's exactly why....I carried him in my stomach for a good eight to nine months....it was worth it.."

"Do it to me too" Lance muttered out childishly making Keith confused 

"You're saying weird shit again Lance"

Lance frowned and thought for a second before he chuckled  
"No kiss me too"

Keith's eyes widened and his face flushed red, he stood up and walked over to Lance, he calmly took one side of his face towards his own and pressed soft kisses on Lance's freckles, eventually moving to his lips which Lance keened at 

"Hmm...even though it's the same hand that hug Lu, and the same lips that kiss Lumi...when it comes to me it becomes very erotic" 

Keith giggled and nuzzled against Lance's chest   
"Same could be said to you.." he muttered out 

Lance smiled and kissed Keith back on his own lips  
"I'm tired.."Keith muttered out making Lance smile  
"Let sleep with Lumi then...he'd be happy to see us both later when he wakes up.." 

Keith smiled, "yeah that's true...I'd be happy too"

"For what?"

"To see you when I wake up..it's nice to find you sleeping beside me, it's very enduring to see you and Lumi snuggled up close together" 

Lance smiled as he laid on one side of the bed and Keith laid on the other, as soon as they were laying down Lumi grabbed onto both of them and stared to smile in his sleep making them both laugh a bit 

"He's so cute..he gets it from you Cariño.."

"Nah...he gets it from you Yeon-in" 

Lance smiled and kissed Keith's Head making him blush   
"See that? He gets it from you, I proved it so ha!" 

Keith failed to stifle his laughter as he looked at Lance lovingly, he parted Lance's hair and kisses his head as well a small smile forming on his lips his eyes dancing in mirth 

"Nah...it's from you.." 

Lance yawned and started to get sleepy and he saw Keith do the same, he slowly closed his eyes and sleep consumed him

___

He woke up to Lumi giggling, he opened his eyes and saw Lumi staring at him happily, his hair a mess from his bed head, Lance smiled as well and pet his sons hair 

"Good afternoon Lumi~ how was your nap?"

"Paopa!" He giggled out 

"Play with me for now since Eomma is asleep okay?"

"Oma sweep sweep?" 

"Yes you're very smart Lu" Lumi brightened up at Lance's remark and snuggled into his fathers chest lovingly his tiny tail waving from side to side 

"Hey Lumi, that time...did you cry cause you knew Keith was hurting?"

Lumi looked up at him in confusion   
"Da?"

Lance laughed a bit and started to pet him again   
"Well never mind", he lifted Lumi up and smiled at his son who smiled back 

"Wab Oma!" Lu giggled out 

"Me too, let's protect him...together.." he muttered out touching noses with Lu tenderly 

"Oh! Of course Keith and I will be protecting Lu!" He laughed out and started to nuzzle and snuggle against Lumi who giggled 

"Kyaaa!" 

"You and Keith will protect me right?"

"No!" 

"Whaaa? That's breaks my heart" 

Keith woke up later but the two were already sleeping again which he scowled at, he knew they won't be asleep later in that night but he couldn't help the fond smile at Lumi holding onto Lance created 

He stood up and started to go to the kitchen to make dinner, the phone rang while he was cooking so he turned he stove off and ran to it 

"Hello?"

"Hey Keith!!"

"Oh hey Hunk what's uh, what's up?"

"Oh! We were wondering if it'd be okay to bring Bonnie Lota and Mahiro over tomorrow, Allura has something to tell us but we all can't go unless we bring the kids and you guys have the biggest house so is that fine?"

Keith pondered a bit and thought of Lance, he'll tell Lance later he's sure Lance wouldn't mind 

"Okay sure! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay bye"

"Bye.." 

Keith turned the phone off and then went back to cooking, he was wondering what Allura wants to tell the group and why does she need everyone?? Oh well he'll find out tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

Lumi giggled as he played with his toy Hippo, it's used to belong to Keith but Keith took it out of the attic at some point and Lumi took a quick liking to it, now it was his favorite toy, he'd take it everywhere and only wanted Hippo related things like bibs and clothes,he was wearing a his hippo onesie right now as well, something he picked out himself 

"Oma!" He giggled out making Keith look at him 

"Eepo!"  

Keith smiled warmly and gave a soft chuckle   
"Yup hippo" he called back making Lumi smile and burry his face in his toy in shyness 

"Awww so cute" Lance chuckled out a phone in hand videotaping his wife and son, Keith made eye contact with him and huffed out a bit in clear humor, making Lance give a soft smile in return, Lance gave Keith a sluggish kiss against his cheek and leaned back to look at Lumi who was happily playing with his hippo 

Keith already informed his husband of the plan for the day which Lance was immediately unopposed to, he smiled and nodded when he heard of Hunk coming over, he also thanked Keith for telling him, which of course confused his omega, Keith felt as if he should ask him but decided that after they eat he will, Keith was still cooking after all 

Lumi stared at his plushie, he nuzzled it with his nose for a second  before pushing the rest of his face against its lilac colored fur, he pushed it closer and took a deep sniff, he giggled when he smelt the faint scent of his mother on the toy, his cheeks turning a light pink and his tail starting to wag, he looked at Lance with starry eyes filled with newfound excitement 

"Paopa!" 

Lance looked down at him and smiled as well adoring the brightness of his sons galran marks, he asked a simple "hm?" In question, indicating for his son to continue 

"Eepo!" He called out as he stared at the toy again 

Lance smile grew brighter as he looked at Lumi, he chuckled and pet his sons head softly, a kind and warm expression falling to his features 

"That's great Lu, isn't the Hippo cute?"

"Kyu?" 

"Ya'know? Cute? like Lu when he sleeps or like Eomma when he smiles" 

Lumi smiled as he pointed at Lance, he giggled as he did so, a goofy grin coming into place, his hands clutched tightly to the hippo as he talked 

"Paopa! Kyu!" 

Lance's eyes grew wide in shock, he laughed a bit and shook his head, making his son stare at him in confusion his grin still eminent on his face and his cheeks still colored pink 

"No no no! If anything Lu is cuter then Papa! It's just natural that way"

Lumi goofy grin brightened as he copied Lance in an adoring manner, he shook his finger from side to side much like Keith would when he'd scold him, he stared at Lance almost seriously as he babbled out 

"Nao nao nao! Dif an'ting Paopa kyuta den Wu, natuwa dat wai" 

Lance stared wide eyed and chuckled making Lumi copy him again, Filled with newfound love, Lance picked up Lumi and nuzzled against him making him giggle again but this time it was obviously filled with a considerable amount of excitement and amusement 

"Ughhhhh, how are you so cute?? You make me so happy Lu! I love you"

Lumi's ears perked up at his fathers statement his cheeks turning a brighter shade of Pink as he gave a weird sounding giggle and started to hug Lance back his tiny fingers tightly holding onto his fathers loose shirt, he gave a cute sounding squeal as he pushed his face against Lance's chest 

"Wu Wab Paopa too!! Wu wab Paopa wots!!"

Lance giggled just as loudly as Lumi did while Keith watched from their open kitchen, he smiled at his husband and Sons antics   
'How peaceful..'. He mused in his head, he turned back around and continued with his cooking allowing them more time to goof around

He called them over once he was done setting the table and laying the food out, it was a normal breakfast, Lumi attempting to share his food and squealing in delight when his father accepted it, Lance smiling and gushing over his son, and Keith frustratingly asking Lance to allow Lumi to eat and not give away food, only to become a hypocrite and acting the same way Lance was once Lumi started to feed him too 

Once they were done Lance washed the dishes as Keith tended to Lumi who was obediently staying still so Keith could wipe his mouth of remaining food, they took a bath, afterwards Lance wore a nice Black shirt, and some regular blue jeans, Keith was wearing a very pink pastel colored Shirt with a cardigan covering over it, he had jeans as well, Lance put Lumi in a Whinne the Pooh onesie which the baby adored, it's a show he and the other kids loved to watch together, The other children were supposed to wear some of them today if Lance remembered correctly

After awhile of Lance and Keith sitting on the couch watching Lumi play the doorbell started to ring, before either parent could stand up the door was slammed open by a familiar looking brunette 

"Pidge! How many time do I have to tell you NOT to do that??" Hunk worriedly shouted after them, only for them to give the headband wearing man a shrug 

"At least I rang the door bell this time" they muttered out proudly 

Hunk sighed but walked in followed by Shay who was holding Bonnie. She had on pigtails as per-usual, and a Tigger Jumpsuit, she looked around the room and immediately lit up once she saw Keith and Lance, she was let down so she could greet them and ran off to play with Lumi who squealed in delight upon seeing his friend, behind them was Shiro Matt and Mahiro who was wearing a Piglet jumpsuit, he was still skiddish but he seemed a little happy to see Lumi, and right behind Shiro was Coran, Allura and Lota, Allura's son...but strangely enough, Lotor wasn't there,...

Allura smiled and walked over to Lance, Lotas tiny stubby feet following after his mother, he was wearing an Eeyore jumpsuit while  Allura had big hooped earrings and a nice stripped jumpsuit, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail as she hugged Lance who immediately hugged back lightly tapping her back in greeting 

"Hello Lura! How are you?"

"Ohhhh could be better you know?" 

Lance chuckled and looked at Lota who was staring at him indifferently, Mahiro saw Lota and basically beamed in delight, he struggled to get down from his mothers arms, he whined and pursed his lips making Matt let him go

Mahiro stared at Lota who held his white lion toy close, Mahiro smiled and grabbed Lota's hand pulling him towards Bonnie and Lu who were already starting to play 

Shay and Hunk caught up with Keith who was also trying to entertain Matt and Shiro, Lance was casually talking to Allura Pidge and Coran about what's been happening 

"Did you guys know that Lance shows videos of Keith and Lumi all around work?? It'd be annoying if you hadn't had such a fond look every time you did"

Lance shrugged and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Coran nodded and stroked his mustache, a orange fanta drink in his hand as he gave thoughtful "hmm"

"I have seen them, and might I say my boy that Lumi child of yours is rather adorable as they say, strongly reminds me of my youth" he sighed wistfully, lance frowned a bit, after Coran lost his husband and son du to a car crash it seemed as if the man lost is coranic charm of some sorts, but it also looks to be that Coran was starting to gain it back so that much was good 

Lumi, Mahiro, And Lota were building a makeshift castle, Mahiro giggled when he put the red block on top, only for his eyes to blow out of proportion seconds later when Bonnie knocked it over, Mahiro stared at it in shock, he sniffled until he started to cry, Matt whipped around and sighed softly upon seeing Mahiro latching onto Lota who was calmly patted his back, it wasn't unusual for him to see, since Lota and Mahiro are good friends even though Lota doesn't speak much, he was a stoic baby after all, Matt walked over to Mahiro and bent down eye level with his son 

"What's wrong Hiro-Hiro?" 

"Ma-cha!" He whined out immediately letting Lota go in favor of latching onto Matt's shirt and sob against his arm instead 

"Lota, mind telling me what happened?"

Lota gave a solitary nod and pointed at Bonnie, a very impassive expression on his face as he grunted to gain Matt's attention 

"Bun-bun push block" 

Bonnie looked around and pouted, she held onto her jumpsuit tightly her ears drawn back sourly as she looked up a bit, much like a puppy would if they were caught messing up the house

"I-I wasn't tryin'ta..I'm sorry Hiro.." 

Mahiro stopped his whining to look at Bonnie , his cheeks pink and stained with tears, his sniffled and looked at Matt 

"See Mahiro? She said sorry...do you forgive her?"

Mahiro nodded and let go of Matt's shirt to go back down on the ground to play again, Lumi giggled and pet Bonnie's Head making her look at him 

"Bun-Bun..good! Mak Shay-imo happy!" 

Bonnie smiled brightly and giggled, Mahiro smiled as he started to build the blocks again with the help of Lota who'd grunt every now and then to get his attention, Lumi smiled as he helped as well, Bonnie also happily building the blocks. They stopped when they saw Pidge who had a mischievous glint in their eyes, they grinned and basically toppled over the blocks and laid on top of them making the babies squeal in surprised confusion, they smiled at the babies who were quickly assessing what had happened 

Suddenly Bonnie stood up and ran to Shay and started to cry, Mahiro ran back to Matt who groaned at a laughing Pidge, Lumi stared for a bit more until he started to cry too, Lota merely put the blocks back up in an attempt to fix it, his toy Lion leaning against him 

"Dammit Pidge! I just got him to stop crying!"

"I know, but he's so cute when he cries! And it's also interesting that Lota here doesn't cry as much.." 

Lota looked up and grunted, he picked up a purple block and shoved it at Lumi who stared at it through his tears

"Lu have.....Lu..help Lota" 

Lumi gave a quiet nod and started to build their castle again, Shay was cooing at Bonnie, but put her back down when the baby decided to rub back over and start helping too, mahiro noticed and also decided to help, Pidge crossed their arms in question 

"Hmm....seems like Lota is the back bone...and once Lumi follows they all do...interesting" they muttered out as they started to write down on their clip board 

"Did you seriously just do that as an experiment?" Matt questioned, he didn't seem upset he seemed rather curious instead as he walked over behind his sibling to look at the clipboard

"People say toddlers are unpredictable, but it seems this assignment I did happened exactly like how I predicted.." they muttered out loud enough for Matt to hear 

Matt and Pidge started to mutter to each other leaving the rest of the group baffled, they'd never understand the siblings' weird relationship

Allura finally stood up, he called everyone to her attention and allowed their kids to keep playing, Lota looked up at the sound of his mothers voice and Allura looked back, he blinked a few times and the usually stoic baby Smiled brightly at his mother making her smile back, he went back to playing allowing Allura to speak out to her friends she sighed as she opened her mouth to speak 

"Okay....so you know how me and Lotor haven't been talking much?" She asked quietly making the group nod almost questioningly, Matt and Shiro patted her back to encourage her, she took a deep breath and spoke again 

"Well uhh....me and Lotor are...not together anymore.." 

Hunk gave a soft gasp and Pidge and Shays eyes grew wide, Keith clenched onto Lances hand making Lance rub his thumb over his wife's knuckles 

"W-what happened if you don't mind me asking? I mean you can tell us but we'll understand if you aren't ready.." Hunk said softly 

Allura nodded gratefully at Hunk and twiddled with her fingers 

"Well we got along great you know? He loved me as much as I loved him but as we kept going along in our relationship it seemed as if he got? Bored with me? As if I was some summer fling? After we had Lota he didn't seem as keen to be around me anymore, he stopped giving me kisses when he sees me and he started to come home late, when I asked him where he was at he'd make a dumb excuse like ' I was with Axca and Ezor,Narti and Zethrid' but when I asked Axca she'd say she was on a date with Ezor? I don't understand why'd he lie about something so simple???....uh you...You know Romelle right?" 

Keith and Lance nodded, they met Romelle a few months back, she was a doctor who worked with Allura and was in charge of keeping up with Keith's pregnancy, she was a really nice girl but she seemed very untrusting to new faces, it was understandable, since the girl lost her family due to one persons misgivings 

"Apparently she uhh saw Lotor drinking and getting high, I remember when he decided to stop doing that kind of stuff for me...and for Lota...it just..it's like I had to be pregnant for him to stop but as soon as Lota was born he started again! And I'm worried about him so much but I don't want Lota to be influenced by that, so I had to put an end to our relationship...it just wasn't healthy you know?.....When Lotor left i asked Lota not to cry, and of course Lota said he wouldn't, he went as far as making it a promise, he thinks I'd cry if he did, but I just...I just want what's best for Lota I'm.."Allura choked up as tears started to pour from her eyes, Lance frowned sadly, he does admit, he had a bad feeling about Lotor, but he backed off thinking he truly cared for Allura, but hearing this made him unknowing on how to feel 

Before anyone could really comfort Allura a tiny hand touched Allura's thigh, she looked up slowly and her eyes widened upon seeing Lota's teary eyes, the usually stoic baby was crying for a reason unknown to him, the hoodie of his Eeyore outfit fell off a little bit as he looked up at his mother, his lips quivering as he spoke 

"Mama?.....Mama no cry.." he whimpered out, he reached his tiny thumb up and wiped away her tear, he sniffled as he pushed his face against Allura's chest, staining her jumpsuit with his tears, he gave soft sobs against her and pulled her close 

"Lota Sorry..so mama no cry"

"Why...why are you apologizing it's not even your fault" Allura choked out 

"Lota Sorry for crying...sorry mama...no cry" his words turned to sobs as he huffed against his mother chest 

Allura felt herself tear up some more, she pulled her baby close to her and sobbed against him making him sob loudly as well, it was obviously pity crying, Lota felt his mothers sadness and expressed it in the best way possible, the group all started to comfort Allura, Coran held her close and whispered reassuring words to her, Shiro and Matt continued to pat her back along with Keith and Pidge, Hunk Shay and Lance were wiping her tears away, and Lota held onto his mother tightly, refusing to let her go 

Once Allura calmed down the get together continued on quietly, Lance made a couple jokes here and there to lighten the mood, but Shiro would reprimand him when it got too PG, Lumi would giggle uncontrollably during Lance's jokes making Lance smile even though he knew full well the baby didn't know what was going on 

Lota returned back to his usual stoic expression, but he kept a close eye on Allura making sure his mother was okay, when Allura caught him looking she gave him a warm smile making his eyes widen and making him smile back, he pulled on her jumpsuit making her look back down at him again 

He pulled he Eeyore hoodie over his head, something he did when he gets embarrassed, he was obviously blushing before he muttered softly under his breath making Allura strain her ears to hear him 

"Lota.ub...ma"

"Hm? Say it louder sweetie...what is it?" 

Lota looked up at her his hands still on his head trying to push his Eeyore suit over his head, he made eye contact with her and pushed his face against her shoulder 

"Lota...lub mama...and Lota pwomise protec ma...so mama no mo cry..." 

Alluras marks lit up bright pink making Lota's pinkish ones light up just as bright, his grip on his mother tightened when Allura squealed happily and hugged him close making the group look at them 

"I love you too!!! Thank you so much Lotus!" 

Lota smiled brightly, surprising the group for this might be the first time they've seen him so happy, he gave a loud giggle and nuzzled against his mother, his tail waving from side to side in happiness 

But the moment was ruined seconds later when Matt spoke up 

"Wait wait!" 

Allura looked up as well as Lota basically urging Matt to continue and explain why he stopped their moment 

"You said Lotus earlier.....what's??"

"Oh? Didn't you guys know? Lota is a nickname! His really name is Lotus..." the group all gave surprised shrieks in realization making Allura flinch 

Lota looked at his mother in confusion upon hearing his birth name, he blinked once or twice before he smiled once again, he reached forward and gave Allura a kiss on her cheek, he was obviously happy cause even though he didn't have his father, his mother is really all he needs, he looked up at Allura who kissed his forehead, yeah Allura is all he needs....  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Lumi's eyes widened as he watched the lamp tilt to the side, his hands clenching onto his shirt and a pout plastered to his face, his tail in between his legs and his ears bent back in clear fright, the toddler had been playing with his bouncy ball and he threw it a bit too hard and it hit the lamp post correctly the lamp was tipping over, it fell with a loud crash making the child back up 

"Lu! What was that??"

Lumi flinched when he heard Keith's voice from down the hall he frantically tried to think of a reason for Keith to not scold him upon realizing his mothers quick approach, but when he saw the shocked and horrified look on Keith's face all of his reasons seemed to go down the drain in guilt 

"Lumi! What happened?!" 

Lumi whimpered at the harsh tone of his mother, he obviously thought Keith was mad at him, and honestly the omega wasn't, he was only loud and harsh because he thought something happened to his son 

"Oma....s-sorry...." he whimpered out 

Keith bent down in front of the toddler making him flinch, he looked up at Keith worriedly and his eyes widening when he felt Keith touch his face and move it around, Keith sniffed at him for any signs of blood and sighed when he realized his son was unhurt 

"You okay Lumi?" 

"Mhm....sorry Oma..." 

Keith gave a off a tiny huff and smiled at him, he kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair

"I'm just glad you're okay..." he whispered out

He picked up the glass pieces and That covering for the lamp after shooing Lumi off somewhere so they baby wouldn't get hurt, he sighed softly as he finished picking up the Lamp shade, he stood up afterwards, him and Lumi were in the house but it was obvious the baby was becoming bored from being cooped up, he thought for a second before finally deciding to take the child to the park 

"Lu, you want to head over to the playground?? You might make new friends" 

The baby looked up his eyes wide and excited, his tail started to wag as he nodded happily and quickly put on his shoes, Lumi was wearing his favorite purple overalls and had his toy hippo and insisting on wearing his favorite red shirt underneath his overalls 

Keith bent down a little to pick up the baby, he also packed a few things such as a book To keep himself busy and some of Lumi's bottles in case he wanted to drink milk, he Opened the door and shivered as he walked out

Keith hummed to himself as Lumi tried his best to hum along with his mother, his hands tightly clenching onto Keith's blue baggy sweatshirt (that actually belongs to Lance) as Keith walked over to a near by park, since it was a bit cold outside Keith was wearing a beanie and even begged Lumi to put on his hippo hoodie 

Once they made it to the park Lumi excitedly got down from Keith's grasp and ran to the play area, Keith sat down at a nearby bench opening up his bag and taking out the book, this usually happened, since it's a public park in their peaceful neighborhood it wasn't bad to just allow the kids to play, plus Lumi never really ran to far away from Keith anyway, the baby would cry if Keith left his sights

Lumi ran to the slide and climbed up, he squealed happily as he slid down, he was about to turn around and climb back up the slide the way he came down when he remembered what Keith told him before about being careful and using the slide correctly, he got off and ran up the other side of the slide obediently and slid back down 

"Hey Keith!" 

Lumi and Keith looked up when they heard a familiar voice, Matt came up to them as excited as can be with a very skittish Mahiro beside him, Keith smiled when he saw his brother in law as Matt came closer 

"Hey Keith I didn't know you went to this park too!" 

"Yeah we go here sometimes when it's not crowded that way Lu can play all he wants without worrying" 

Their conversation continued as Lumi's cousin walked up to him excitedly, Lumi giggled when he saw Mahiro and gave him a hug 

"Hiro-Hiro! Pway??" Hiro nodded and started to go down the slide with Lumi giggling as he did so, they pushed eachother on the tire swings and had fun playing tag, but as they were going back to the slide they were stopped by a figure, Lumi looked up in confusion upon seeing a little boy with blonde hair and bright pink eyes, he had regular human ears but galra markings on his face, he had a water bottle in his hand but put it down when he saw the toddlers, he looked way older then Hiro and Lumi which made the babies feel intimidated

"Get off!" The boy screamed out, Mahiro flinched but Lumi stared at him in defiance 

"Share" Lumi said back his ears bent back and his face forming a scowl similar to Keith's 

"No! This is my slide! You can't get on! No babies allowed!" He huffed out a tiny galran tail peaking out from behind him, fluffed up in annoyance 

"Share!" Lumi yelled again "Oma said good to share! So be good boy and share!"

"I don't need to listen to you! I'm ten years old already! And I said you can't get on!" Lumi was about to speak but Mahiro beat him to it 

"Y-yada...Ma-cha said share" Mahiro muttered out from behind the younger baby

"Are you guys dumb or something?? Where's your moms at??" 

Lumi blinked a few times but then pointed at Keith while Mahiro quickly caught on and pointed at Matt, the little boy stared at them and hissed in disgust  

"You're lying! They're guys! They can't be your mom!"

"Dats Wu Oma! And Hiro Ma-cha! Wu no wie! Paopa said bad to wie!" 

"But you're lying right now! I can't let liars on my slide! You better get off or I'll make you!" 

Lumi seemed to grow annoyed he gave a warning look when the boy tried to reach for him, and Mahiro hissed when he looked at him, the boy got angry, he hit Mahiro in annoyance and the baby stared in shocked silence and then he started to cry, Lumi hugged onto Mahiro a shocked form taking on his features 

"hurt Hiro! Say sorry!" Lumi hissed out his voice getting angrier, the boy glared at him he picked up his water bottle, he sprayed Lumi in he face with water making him let go of his cousin to wipe at his face, the boy threw the bottle at him and pushed him  making Lumi hit the metal side of the slide, Lumi started whimpering and was threatening to cry and the boy sneered at them

"Ha! See! You too are babies!"

Lumi got angry and stood up, he sniffled and yelled, he pushed him, the boy fell down and scraped his knee against the slide he looked at Lumi who gave him a teary eyed scowl "share!" He hissed out

The little boy pushed Lumi again and this time The baby fell off the slide and onto the hard concrete floor, Lumi stared for a little bit and the boy laughed at him Lumi sniffled and then gave out a loud and desperate wail

Keith looked up seeing Lumi crying on the ground and the boy laughing at him, Keith visibly bristled while Matt realized the seriousness of the situation and ran over to where their sons where at 

Once Keith got over, the boy looked at the two males he flinched when he saw the flaming hot anger in Keith's eyes 

"What the hell happened?!" Matt asked as he ran to mahiro who continued to sob his cheeks becoming bright pink, he latched on tightly to Matt his ears bent back obviously upset 

"Ma-chaaa" he whined out his voice unnaturally squeaky 

Keith ran to Lumi and picked him up making Lumi cry onto his shoulder, he clenched onto Keith, his tiny nails digging into The fabric 

"Omaaaa" he whimpered out, Keith wanted to hit himself for taking his eyes off the baby, he tried to care for him and wipe away the babies tears. He started to hush down the babies crying when he remembered that there was still a kid there who wasn't crying. Keith looked at the boy who sat in clear defiance 

"What did you do to him??" 

"I didn't do nothing! That baby pushed me so I just pushed him back!" 

Lumi whimpered as he cried he pointed at his head making Keith look at him in confusion, he was basically bawling making Keiths heart ache

"Hurts! Hurts, Oma hurts!" 

Keith saw a big bump forming on his sons head and he noticed that his son was soaking wet, he could feel his blood boiling his maternal instincts taking over

"Lumi would never start a fight! You better tell me what happened right now! Why is he wet??? How did he end up on the floor? What the hell did you do to my son?!"

And The boy stared in shocked silence, then he clenched onto his shorts and cried he stood up and ran to a galran male making the guy look up in confusion 

"Dad!" He whinned out running to the male at top speed, the galra bent down and listened to his son for a little bit then stood up and walked over, clearly angry

"What the hell did you do to my son??" The guy asked, his ears bent back and his teeth bared threateningly 

Keith copied the hostile action, his face contorted into an angry scowl, he held Lumi close who was reduced to a whining crying mess

"What did I do to your son??? Do you see this baby right here?? He's mine! I'm his mother! Look at what happened to his head! It's hurt, your son claims that my son pushed him which resulted in this whole mess but my Lumi wouldn't hurt a fly!" 

The males eyes widened at hearing Keith declare being Lumi's mother, he visibly glared harder, obviously the man didn't know that an omega Galra was the equivalent to a female galra, when they get protective of their kids they'll literally tear at anyone and anything to get rid of them if it means keeping their child out of harms way

"Omaaa, him no share! Push Wu an Hiro!" He whimpered out his hiccups interrupting his sobbing Keith eyes widened and he glared at the father for an explanation 

"Lucas said he didn't do anything!! I believe my sons words! Omegas don't know how to care for kids! You just didn't train your child correctly, is that guy your husband?? That's probably why your kids are so bad now! Lucas said they didn't share and when he asked them to they pushed him and that thing you have fell back and hurt himself"

Keith bit back an angry name call and instead looked at his son who's tears were now damping his shirt, Keith took deep breaths and gave him a kiss on his temple and handed Lumi over to Matt who took him in confusion 

Keith cracked his knuckles and glared at the man dangerously, his tail lashing from side to side and his ears bent back in annoyance 

"I'll give you one more chance to say that again, but if you do, I'll beat the shit out of you" 

"As if! You're an omega and only half galra, you can't do any real damage here! You seem like a violent omega that's probably why your son-" before he could finish his sentence Keith's knuckles connected to the mans face, Keith felt a satisfying crack and pulled his hand away as the man tried to get up from the floor his hand clutching his now broken nose

"You said our sons aren't trained correctly?? Because of our second gender?? News flash bitch, just cause I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm any less of a man then you, being an omega doesn't make me soft, I swear to you that I'll fuck up your shit if I ever see your annoying "my sons an angel" ass here again"

The galra stayed on the floor favoring his life over his pride, his son Lucas ran to him and glared at Lumi who flinched and decided to snuggle deeper into Matt's shirt

"And that goes for you too Liam" Keith hissed out making the child flinch and give a hesitant nod not even bothering to correct Keith 

Keith sucked in his teeth in order to calm himself, his fingers stung from hitting The older galra as he took Lumi back from Matt who had also brought a first aid kit and had already put a bandaid on Lumi's head up which Keith appreciated 

They turned away and picked up their stuff up, Matt looked at Keith worriedly on their way back to Keith's house, Keith was trying to calm Lumi down who continued crying, mostly from shock, Matt smiled at him and walked closer 

"Hey Lu" 

Lumi looked up at him with teary eyes he sniffled as Matt put his hand on his head softly 

"itaino itaino tondeke" Matt said waving his hand up erratically making Lumi blink for a few times 

"You know what that means?"

Lumi shook his head as he put a hand on his head

"It means Pain pain fly away! Your uncle shiro taught it to me, it's a special magic trick that makes all the pain go away, cool right?"

Lumi blinked again and stared at the ground, he used both his hands to rub at his head and smiled brightly at Matt, he looked at Keith happily his tears quickly drying up 

"Oma! Oma! It work! Pain no mo!"

Keith's eyes widened and he smiled down at him softly, he gave an appreciative smile at Matt and kissed Lumis cheek 

"That's great Lu" 

They continued walking after that mostly I silence until Matt made a "oh!" Sound causing Keith to look at him 

"Dude! I forgot you were a fighter!!"

"Matt we were in that "fighting for self defense class" together remember?? It was required since we're omegas"

"Wait back in high school?? Bitch That was like over a three years ago! Plus I remember that fight with that beta James, man he came back to school with a Black eye....what'd he even say to you?"

"He found out I had a crush on Lance and started to talk shit about him, and if I wasn't already mad then, he started talking about my pops....about how he was at the hospital and how he might die...."

"Oh yeah....sorry for reminding you man...."

"It's okay Matt, it's in the pass now, pops is in a better place so I'm fine with it"

Matt smiled at him and quietly tapped his shoulder, Keith looked at him in question and Matt looked around as if someone could be eavesdropping 

"This is a secret that Lance told me to never tell you"

Keith lifted his eyebrow urging Matt to continue, Matt failed to stifle giggles as he breathed deeply and continued 

"He had a crush on you back in middle school all the way up to college and he was there when you decked James, he whispered to me 'damn I wish that were me' and I honestly haven't ever laughed so hard in my life" 

"But the worst part is that when I asked "which one" he said 'yes' like he was in a trance, that boy had it bad for you Keith" he laughed out Keith couldn't help laughing as well just now remembering all those times he saw Lance and the Cuban declaring he was his rival, if he thinks back far enough he'd say lance only said that cause he was shy

Keith snorted a bit at the thought as Matt continued laughing, soon Keith got home Matt said farewell and walked away from him with Mahiro asleep in his arms, Keith smiled down sadly at Lumi who was also asleep and was now snuggling close to Keith's chest 

He pet the babies hair carful as to not touch his bump, and frowned, he opened his door and went inside the house making sure to lock the door afterwards, he kicked off his shoes and changed Lumi into more comfortable clothing, he took off the bandaid to take a look at his son's head, the bump wasn't too visible but it  was a bright red, it was small so that was good, he applied ointment to it and put a new bandaid on it 

He sighed as he watched Lumi sleep, his hand on the toddlers stomach rubbing it getting him to sleep soundly, the baby turned and snuggled up closer to Keith he whimpered a soft "Oma" in his sleep making Keith smile, he kissed Lumi's soft cheeks and snuggled up close to him as well, he passed his thumb over Lumi's galran marks and frowned, he hated how they dimmed earlier during his fight with the little boy, his blood boiled at the thoughtl of the child and his father

He didn't ever want to meet them again...

____

When Keith woke up he felt lips pressing against his forehead, he wearily opened his eyes in confusion and immediately smiled when he saw Lances bright blue eyes 

Lances eyes widened when he saw Keith's eyes open, he gave a sheepish grin and grabbed the back of his head in clear shyness 

"Sorry babe, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but I'm glad you did, I got to see you" 

Lance smiled and pressed a kiss at Keith's temple this time, a fond look staining his eyes, he caressed the side of Keith's head, the pad of his thumb passing over Keith's Galran mark in adoration

"How's your day Cariño?"

Keith sighed in exasperation and leaned forward to sit up, Lance looked at him worriedly then looked down at Lumi who's forehead that still had a bandaid, his eyes widened as he gave a panicked look to Keith

"W-what happened to him?"

"Lance-"

"Was it those Lamp shards I found in the trash can?"

"Lance-"

"Did it hit him? Oh fuck Keith, shouldn't he be in the hospi-" Keith slapped his hands in either side of Lance's face, his palms were stinging but it got his husband to quiet down 

"Lance listen.." he said sternly making Lance nod his head slowly, Keith let him go and gave an upset sigh, he pulled his leg up towards his body in a very secluded way, he frowned as he looked at Lances face 

"I'm a horrible mother Lance..."

"Baby, no, you're the best mother Lumi could ask for.....tell me what's wrong.."

"I took my eyes off of Lumi for one minute, and- dammit Lance he got hurt....we went to the park and Matt came over as well, we talked but when I looked up I saw that Lumi was on the ground crying, and I've never felt so alarmed and upset with myself, Lance his head got hurt, some kid pushed him off the slide and he just- fuck Lance I'm-" Keith couldn't finish his sentence, he felt guilt wrap sneak it's way in his chest and explode in his heart, he couldn't help the tears that poured out his eyes making Lance panic 

"Lance....I feel like I failed today, I failed you, I failed my self fuck I failed lumi! What if his head was bleeding instead?? What if he got a concussion from that? I wasn't watching him properly if only I wasn't so incompetent" he sobbed out 

"Ke-"

"Oma?"

Keith flinched at the sound of Lumis voice and looked at him, feeling very weak for his son to see the tears running down his face, Lumi blinked a few times and saw the droplets falling from his mothers porcelain skin 

"Oma hurts?" He asked softly, he sat up and crawled over to Keith who was trying and failing to wipe away the tears that continued to pour 

Lumi leaned forward to confirm that his mother was really crying, Lumi allowed tears to fall from his bright blue-purple eyes and whimpered in clear sadness for his mother 

"Oma hurts? Hurts? Oma?" 

Keith couldn't move he wanted to but the heavy feeling of guilt kept him grounded, Lumi reached up and wiped away Keith's tears 

"Oma, itaino itaino tondeke...."

Keith's eyes widened at the familiar words that Matt told him not to long ago, he couldn't stop the small smile that made its way to his face as he pulled Lumi in for a hug making the baby grunt 

"Oma? Okay?"

"Yeah, Omas okay Lu, thank you, you healed me" he said shakily, Lance smiled at the two as Lumi giggled happily and held Keith closer 

Lumi looked at Lance as well and reached for him inviting him in the hug 

"Paopa!" He squealed out happily 

Lance laughed a bit as he joined them on the bed, he peppered the two with kisses making them laugh along with him 

"Man what am I going to do with my two cry babies?" He said teasingly 

Almost in unison Lumi and Keith looked at him in defiance 

"Wu, no cay baby! Wu big boy!" Lumi sputtered at the same time Keith said "I-I'm not a cry baby!", Lance couldn't help Laughing again at the uncanny resemblance in the two, Keith frowned but then smirked down at Lance as he sat up, he straddled Lances hips making his husband Blush 

"I'll show you" Keith muttered out 

Lance started wheezing but remembered a little baby in the room 

"K-Keith I don't think this is PG-"

Keith reached his hands out and started tickling Lances sides Making Lance bowl over in laughter, Lumi watching and giggling at his fathers laugh 

"Wait Keith! Haha! Wait! I'm ticklish! Stoooopppp!" 

Keith laughed as well and leaned down on Lances chest a small content smile forming on his lips, he felt Lumi climb on him and lay on him as well, he giggled when he felt Lumi laughing 

"What am I going to do with you two" Lance questioned fondly, Keith smiled and kissed the side of Lances mark affectionately

Keith's glad nothing bad happened today, he's never felt so happy and content then he does with his family, he watched as Lances eyes closed in clear fatigue and he couldn't help getting drowsy along with him, he felt Lumis even breathing on his back and couldn't stop himself from falling asleep as well, and he's okay with that, unlike earlier his heart was filled with love and affection for his two most important people in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way

______


	11. Chapter 11

"Paopa" Lumi whimpered 

Lance and Lumi were saying their regular good byes, as always Lance was having a hard time leaving his son, and Lumi was giving him a hard time making him not want to go to work 

"Wu miss Paopa when he weaves.... Paopa stay?" 

"Aww Papa also misses Lu when he's at work and sometimes I don't want to go but I have to" 

Lumi looked around in panic trying to delay him, he stuttered for a bit until he saw Keith's fond smile, a lightbulb went off in the babies head as he looked at Lance 

"O-Oma too! Oma misses Paopa when gone! Wike Wu Oma cry when paopa goes bye bye!" Lumi hurriedly said his hands making rapid gestures to accommodate his talking 

Lance looked up at Keith who blushed when their eyes met, Lance couldn't help smiling when he saw the effect a mere look does to his wife 

"Is that so?" Lance muttered out smugly, Keith looked away wanting to deny what his son said but also not wanting to make Lumi upset by disagreeing 

Lance stood up from his crouched position and walked over to Keith who's eyes widened at his close approach 

"Well" Lance whispered out when he got close enough to Keith's ear making Keith shiver at their proximity 

"I'm going to miss him too" Lance said earnestly, he had a warm expression on his face as he smiled at Keith causing Keith to give off a blush and smile back

Lance finally said his final farewells and left the house making Lumi pout, Keith smiled at the baby as he went to the fridge to see what he could cook for dinner that night 

His eyes widened when he noticed the emptiness of the refrigerator, he frowned when he realized they only had one slab of meat left and some milk, his ear twitched when he heard hushed whispering, he looked up and saw Lumi talking to his hippo toy (that actually belongs to Keith) 

Keith smiled as his son picked up his panda toy and used it to fight his hippo 

"Pan-shan Oma-Shan said be good boy!" Lumi whispered out his voice quiet apparently a voice he used for the hippo

"Hahaha! Pan-Shan?? Good?? No pan-Shan evil ! He drink milk and spill on table for Oma-Shan ta clean! And he no gib chu to paopa-Shan!!" He said In a snarky voice 

Lumi pretend to gasp and pouted at his panda toy a frown edge into his face as he scowled 

"Pan-shan dat not good! Oma work hawd aweady and paopa wub us!"

He moved the panda toy around again making it look as menacing as possible 

"Pan-Shan take Oma-Shan and Paopa-Shan away forever then"

"No! Paopa say Wu potect both of em! No take pan-Shan!"

Keith gave off a tiny laugh making Lumi look up at him and smile immediately forgetting his toys, he ran over to Keith and smiled at him brightly, his tail wagging from side to side excitedly 

"Oma! Wu told pan-Shan to be nice to you an Paopa!" 

"Oh is that so?"

"Ai!"he giggled out 

"Well thank you Lumi! You're so strong! You're my hero!" 

"Heewo!!!" He repeated happily 

"Lu do you want to come with eomma to the store? We need to get groceries for food"

Lumi visibly brightened even more at that, he nodded enthusiastically and quickly left to go put up his toys and put on his shoes, Keith smiled at him as he too put on shoes, he checked his phone for the time, he looked out the window and saw that it was rainy outside so he grabbed a jacket for him and lumi and also grabbed his red umbrella 

Once lumi had his jacket on he noticed the brightness of the umbrella and pointed at it 

"Oma wats dat?"

"Hm? Oh it's an umbrella, it keeps you safe from the rain"

"Umbewwa?" 

Keith nodded and picked him up he grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket, he decided they'd just walk to the store since it isn't far away

He went outside with lumi in his hand and the umbrella in the other, he opened the door and saw calm raindrops falling to the ground with soft dripping sounds, he opened up his umbrella and started walking, across the street where the store was at, Lumi stared at the umbrella in awe 

"Oma I wike umbewwa! Wu want one! Pwease?" 

Keith smiled as he gave the baby a kiss on the cheek   
"Of course Lu! We'll get you one soon okay?"

"O'tay!" 

When they made it into the store Keith grabbed a cart and put his umbrella in the baby seat, he kept his son in his arms and lumi seemed content just being in the presence of his mother as they walked around the store 

As Keith stared at a bottle of garlic powder he failed to notice lumi sneaking in a few pocky sticks, he continued to look around until he heard a familiar voice 

"..Keith..??"

Keith turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a mop of light brown hair and two scorning eyes looking back at his shocked violet ones, he felt hostility rise in his chest as he saw the boy who he punched all those years ago 

"James..." he said curtly avoiding eye contact 

The beta had on a gray turtleneck and black pants he had a Shopping cart on one hand as he looked at Lumi who seemed alarmed at the rise of hostility in the air, James grabbed the back of his head awkwardly and gave a small smile 

"Long time no see"

"Yeah..." Keith muttered 

Lumi looked at them back and forth, he grabbed onto Keith mullet making him flinch and look at him 

"Oma hurts again?" He questioned quietly 

"No I'm okay Lu" he whispered out softly making Lumi smile a bit 

"So uhhh....you have a kid now? Who's the lucky guy?"

Keith looked back at James and shuffled uncomfortably in his feet "uh remember Lance?"

James's eyes widened at that and he gave a strained laugh 

"Wait? The Tailor? Really? Wow who would've thought" he said almost drily 

Keith nodded slowly in unease making James look down at his feet he gave a nervous cough as he looked back up at Keith

"I Uhhh came back into town cause I heard you were here....I remembered you as the quiet omega kid who'd sit in the back of the classroom, you were always alone...I made fun of you and I've been wanting to apologize or awhile....and I was thinking you'd be on your own again"

Keith's ears perked at finding out that the boy was going to apologize, his gaze turned confused when he heard the last part 

"What do you mean?"

"Well I made fun of you because I was jealous, and I admit I was a pretty dumb kid back then....but... I wanted to come back as a better person so that I'd be able to ask.."

He reached a hand out slowly as if he was going to touch Keith's shoulder but a soft slap was heard when he tried to get closer, Lumi scowled as he looked at the beta his ears bent back in mild aggression and his hand outstretched from slapping the other males hands away

"Wha" he muttered out 

"Oma is Wu's!" He huffed protectively, he clenched to Keith's shirt and glared at him 

"Oma is wumi's and paopa's! No take!" He growled

"Wait that's not what I'm-"

"Wu said no take!

"What do you mean take?" Keith asked in confusion, lumi looked at Keith's face and couldn't help tearing up 

"No take Oma from Wu, take oma an Paopa and never gib back wike pan-Shan!" he sniffled out

Keith's eyes widened and he couldn't help giving a soft laugh and pushed Lumis cheek against his and gave him a kiss on his galran mark

"Pan-san isn't going to take papa and eomma away Lu, no one is taking us away because we love you too much" 

Lumi giggled his mood lifting upon hearing Keith's words 

"Wu wubs Oma an Paopa wots too! Wu wubs them thissss much dats why Wu is oma and paopa's heewo!!" He smiled as he outstretched his arms as far as they could go making Keith smile at him softly 

"Thank you Lumi! You're the best hero!" Lumi giggled and held onto Keith and nuzzled his face against his mothers neck affectionately 

James sat in silence and gave a huff of mild humor, he smiled at them genuinely and poked Lumis cheek who gave a soft "da?" In question

"What do you like the most about Keith?" James asked quietly shocking both mother and son, lumi put a tiny finger to his chin and thought for a bit 

"Oma when he cheese" He said enthusiastically 

James lifted an eyebrow 

"Why?"

"Cause Oma is so kyu! Smiling and smiling at Wu and paopa, waughing wid Wu and pwaying wid Wu! Oma even said Oma wub Wu Bery much!"

James leaned against the cart and small smile plastered on his lips almost in envy 

"Is that so?" 

Lumi nodded making Keith smile as well, he looked a James who seemed out of place all of a sudden 

"James?" 

James looked up in confusion 

"Do you....want to come over our house for dinner?"

"If you'd have me" he laughed out 

Keith smiled and nodded 

"You can come now I'll text Lance that you'll be coming over"

"Sounds good to me! I have something to tell Lance as well...."

Keith James and Lumi continued shopping until they finally got home, Keith took out his phone, his ear twitching upon hearing Lumi laugh when James used the baby's dog toy to talk to him

'Yeon-in, Lumi was fascinated with my umbrella today, I think he should get one! Oh and i have someone from middle school over today if that's good with you" The answer came out immediately 

'Aw! I'll definitely get one for Lu! And I'm pretty sure whoever you invited is welcome there Cariño! I'll be home soon so wait for me ❤️" 

Keith smiled as he looked at the phone, he turned it off and put it in his back pocket, he put on an apron and started cooking the sound of Lumi giggling filling his ears as we worked

___

"LU! Papa is home!!" Lance called out happily

Lumis eyes brightened as he stood up and ran to the front door 

"Paopaaaaa!" He giggled out as he jumped onto Lances leg and held on 

"Hi Lumi! Did you miss me?? Papa missed you all day during work! Papa missed you so much that he got you a present!!" 

Lumis eyes widened at the word, his tail wagging harder and his smile growing bigger 

"Here you go! Lance said pulling out a Lilac purple Hippo umbrella, Lumi squealed happily as he took the umbrella, he opened it then closed it over and over again as Lance smiled at him from behind, Lumi couldn't help smiling at the Hippos face on the umbrella and giggled as he looked at Lance 

"Tank you Paopa!! I wub you!"

"Aw baby I love you tooo!!"

He heard a familiar chuckle and smiled as he looked up at Keith who seemed to flush upon seeing Lance

"Hi cariño" he whispered out lovingly as he walked over to his Omega 

Keith smiled as he kissed Lances cheek and Altean mark making Lance smile and rub his cheek with his own 

"Hi yeon-in, how was your day?"

"Stressful I missed you, I was really lonely without you yaknow"

"Yeah? well I missed you too" Keith muttered out holding Lance close 

Lance pulled apart from Keith and rubbed his cheek with his hand, he pulled him into a soft kiss filled with adoration and love making Keith keen happily 

When Lance pulled away from Keith he saw another figure behind him, his eyes widened and his senses went on high alert as he looked at The beta

"James?" Lance asked quietly 

Keith looked at them both worriedly as Lumi watched in confusion his umbrella closed and by his side 

"Hey..." he muttered out 

Lance looked at Keith and then at James and back again in disbelief, he pointed at James as he looked at Keith and frowned 

"Didn't he bully me back in middle school cause of my crush on you?"

Keith's eyes widened at that 

"He bullied you? What? W-why?" Keith asked he grabbed onto Lances hand comfortingly his gaze confused 

Before Lance could speak up James beat him to it 

"I had a crush on you in middle school but all you seemed to notice was Lance and it was obvious Lance liked you back, so I got upset and bullied you both, the main reason for me coming over was to say sorry" 

"Wait? You'll say sorry for everything?" Lance asked

"Say sorry for making fun of my siblings and giving me demeaning names??" 

James looked away guiltily, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up 

"I know what I did was wrong, and I can only beg you for forgiveness, I'm sorry Lance, it was childish and rude and not at all okay for me to have done all of that to you, I was hoping you'd forgive me"

Lance stayed Silent for a few seconds his hand still in Keith's as he looked up at him he gave a quiet frown 

"I can't forget what you did, but I will forgive you, I mean like, I get it, being a kid and wanting attention from the person you like...." Lance said as he looked at Keith 

James smiled at the two and and lifted his turtle neck up some, Keith noticed the movement and turned his head to the side in confusion 

"Why do you keep lifting your Turtleneck?" 

"Hm? Oh....uhhhh well between me and you guys I've already been marked.."

"Wait what?! Really?" Keith asked in mild surprise 

"You have?! By who? You don't seem like the type to mark and get marked by just anyone" Lance exclaimed in wonder 

James blushed and crossed his arms, he looked away bashfully a fond smile on his face as he shuffled on his feet in embarrassment 

"I'm marked and married with Ryan..." James muttered out meekly

"Wait! As in? Quiet kinda buff Ryan? Like Ryan Kinkade?? Never talked to anyone but will to you??"

James blushed at Lances words and nodded in embarrassment, he gave a soft chuckle at the recognition of his alpha, his eyes widened as if realizing something as he looked at Lances Omega 

"Oh Keith! Earlier, I actually wanted to ask if you could help me out? You know before you were bravely saved by your son there" he mused out as he looked at Lumi who gave a soft giggle in return 

"What did you need help with?"

"Well uhhh...I wanted advice since clearly you've got experience in this....I haven't told Ryan yet but...I'm uhh I'm pregnant with his baby.." 

"Oh?? Really?? That's amazing! I was told it's a low percentage rate for betas to get pregnant so I never really thought it's possible! Well congratulations James"

"Thank you! But the thing is I'm scared and if you don't mind, could I like? Talk to you about it from time to time?"

Keith smiled "of course James, I actually wouldn't be so experienced in it if it weren't for Lance who helped me a lot along the way, you should tell Ryan he'll probably be happy"

James smiled at that, his demeanor changed from anxious and cautious to happy and content, the group caught up during dinner and James gave his thanks and washed the dishes before leaving the pairs house

___

Lance was laying on his couch Keith on his lap facing him, a fond expression on his face, Lumi was fast asleep in their room as Lance and Keith cuddled on the couch in the living room 

Lance gave Keith a kiss on his chin making Keith giggle, Keith bit his lip as he leaned down and gave Lance a soft kiss on his cheek, Lance sighed in content as Keith nuzzled close into his neck 

"Man I really missed you today"

"You say that every day Yeon-in~" Keith mused 

"Obviously because i mean it everyday....Keith, I love you" lance whispered rubbing his face against Keith's neck making the omega whimper, he clenched onto Lance's shoulder to ground himself as he hummed quietly

"Mmhmm I love you too" he whispered back his breathing becoming labored at feeling Lance kiss against his neck and collarbone, the rain from outside hitting their windows hard 

"Hey babe, remember when you said to that I'm all yours once Lumis out?" 

Lance smirked and bit against Keith's collarbone the omegas shirt slowly falling off his shoulder as Lance kissed at the exposed skin 

"I think I do recall that conversation~" 

Keith whined out softly when he felt Lance's teeth against his skin close to his neck, he pulled away from lance and kissed him on the mouth, giving a soft moan when he felt Lances hand go up his spine making his body shiver, lightning spooked both parents and a earthshaking thunder sounded out through the house 

"Paopaaaaa Omaaaaa" 

Lance and Keith looked at the front of the living room door seeing lumi holding Lances work tie in one hand, tears rolling down his face clearly scared of the thunder, his ears bent back in clear fright and his tail in between his legs 

Keith gave a fond smile along with Lance as they simultaneously held their hand out to their son who cried as he walked closer 

"Come here Lumi"Keith chuckled out 

"It's okay Lu, don't cry, don't cry" lance said fondly 

Lumi held the tie tightly as he ran towards his parents, tears freely strolling down his cheeks as he was picked up by them both and put in the middle, he smiled as he slowly closed his eyes, pulling the tie closer to himself as he slept 

"What a cute bother bug" lance mused out softly 

"I know right?  And he's already sleeping" Keith chuckled 

He pet Lumis head tenderly and kissed the babies temple "oh? he has your work tie..."Keith mused 

"He does? Wasn't he going to sleep with Pan-san?"

"You know? Today, he used Pan-san as a villain and made up some really cute villainous crimes, like spilling milk and not giving you a kiss" Lance smiled at the thought 

Keith gave a soft sound of laughter as he kept going "he even said Pan-san was going to take us away, he was hyper because he got to protect us today and became a hero"

Lance seemed to shiver in newfound love for his son and leaned his head against Keith's shoulder helplessly, he gave a groan into his mates shoulder 

"That's sooo cute~ Man I wish I were home!" He hissed out in regret 

"But you know Lance? I think Lumi is like a hero..." Keith muttered out 

Lance smiled and looked down at their son in clear love and adoration 

"I know what you mean....." 

When lance whispered out the last part Lumi smiled and latched onto both his parents in clear bliss, their eyes widened and they couldn't help smiling as well

'Yeah...he's our hero..'

______

"Okay! So Pidge will be watching you guys for the day okay?" 

Lumi sniffled as he looked at Lance and Keith, Mahiro was sobbing against Matt's leg and wouldn't let go, Bonnie was whining and crying, Allura and Romelle started to see each other frequently so Romelle instantly became a second mother for Lota, the baby wasn't crying but he was holding onto Allura's and Romelle's romper tightly and wasn't letting go 

Pidge sighed as they watched the babies beg their parents to stay, today Lance and Keith wanted to go out for a date but they couldn't take Lumi, Pidge offered to help and then they even asked their other friends if they want to have Pidge watch them which they agreed to 

The goodbyes were normal, Lumi was easily persuaded Into staying with Pidge, even if Lance was the one who ended up crying, Bonnie followed soon after, Lota frowned when he allowed His moms to leave, Mahiro's was the worst, he cried and cried when Matt left so Pidge picked up the baby making him look at his relatives face 

He noticed that Pidge looked strikingly a lot like his mother so he eventually calmed down enough to sit beside Lota who comforted him 

"Okay babies...how about we play a game?"

Lumi perked up at the idea followed by Bonnie who seemed excited, Lota was pulled up by Mahiro who seemed curious and ready to play 

"Let's play Simon says" 

The babies stared at them in confusion making them realize quickly that they had no idea how to play said game 

"Oh yeah!!you guys don't know how to play...maybe I can teach you then!, okay I'm Simon"

"You name not Simon! You idge!" Lumi giggled out thinking the beta was confusing their name 

"Yeah you idge!" Bonnie copied a laugh escaping her lips 

"Wait no that's not-"

"idge! You name idge, Oba-ji!" Mahiro said his hand clenched tightly to Lotas who nodded solemnly a tiny "Yeah" passing his lips 

Pidge sighed "that's not what I meant.." they muttered 

"Imochon!" Lumi called out making Pidge look at him, he smiled as he opened and closed his umbrella, a determined look on his face as he looked at Pidge excitedly 

"Umbewwa!" 

Pidge smiled and gave a soft laugh, they walked over to the tiny child and pet his head "you like your umbrella?" 

"Ai! Imochon? Can Wu use Umbewwa?"

Pidge looked outside and visibly cringed at the amount of sunlight, they grabbed the back of their head and shrugged solemnly at the child

"I'm? Not sure....it's really sunny outside right now but uhhhhh oh! Your uncle Shiro taught me about this thing we can do, it's called a Teru-Teru-Bōzu!" 

"Tewu-Tewu-Butso?" The babies asked in sync 

"Yup! It makes the rain go away BUT if we flip it upside down then I'm sure the rain will come back!" Pidge exclaimed immediately making Lumis eyes widen 

"Wu wanta mak T-Butso!"

"He shortened it.." Pidge muttered 

"I wanta make too!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly she was basically bouncing up and down in excitement while Mahiro clutched tightly onto Lotas Hand "Hiro does too" Lota nodded agreeing with the rest of his friends 

Pidge sighed and took out the the clothes and rope, they demonstrated how to make it making the babies eyes light up in intrigue, they got a bit smug as they thought about Matt

"You know? Matt is my brother and he was taught about this by Shiro"

"Imochon wats a dat?"

"A brother? Hmmmm he's someone who'll always be by your side, they come from you mommy's"

"Wu wants a brother!"

"Oh? Then uhh ask your eomma for one then" Pidge muttered making Lumi nod in excitement 

"Idge Lota done" 

Lota was first to finish, his looked like a perfect mini version of Pidge's but it had his face on it, he looked up at the beta expectedly his tail wagging from side to side in contained excitement as he showed it to them

"Wow Lota! It's so pretty! You did so good!" Pidge said petting the toddlers head affectionately he blushed and smiled at Pidge very content with the praise 

Mahiro was next his also looked like him but one eye was bigger then the other, Pidge praised him for it anyways saying he did such a good job, Bonnie and Lumi finished simultaneously, Bonnie seemed very excited and Lumi was quietly admiring his two Bōzus, Pidge praises them both but seemed confused at The reason why the toddler made two 

"Hey Lu why'd you make so many?" 

Lumi looked up at them and smiled, he showed the two Bōzu's to his distant relative and giggled 

"Dis Oma an Paopa! They can make magi! They make mista sun go bye bye!" 

Pidge smiled "oh? Who told you they had magic?"

"Paopa did! Paopa is so schrong! You know Imochon? Paopa is team Umizoomi teacher!" He said proudly making the other babies stare at him in awe 

Pidge snickered at that quickly catching onto Lumi's explanation they couldn't help laughing profoundly at the baby's easily influenced mind 

"What's funny Baba?" Bonnie asked softly as Lota looked up from staring at Mahiro clearly wondering the same thing 

"N-nothing!! Let's uhhh start hanging these things up okay?" 

The babies nodded simultaneously making Pidge smile, they walked to the kitchen the children following closely behind them, they looked down at their shinning faces and couldn't help smiling 

They hung the ornaments upside down against the window and smiled down at the babies who's seemed excited to see the dolls work

Pidge walked away from the window and their eyes widened when they realized the toddlers weren't following them, the children were all intently staring at the dolls who merely moved in place as the wind flowed between them,  Mahiro was first to get upset 

"Obaji! Botsu-Cha no work!" He pouted as he looked up at his relative who merely shrugged their shoulders in response 

"Well it's not going to work automatically Hiro, you just have to wait"

Mahiro stared at the dolls for a little bit more then suddenly grew restless, he stood up, pulling Lota along with him who grunted in response 

"Hiro and Lota go play now?" He asked the older baby, the child merely nodded and was pulled to the living room of Pidge's house where Pidge had the toys,  Bonnie sighed and also stood up, quickly following behind the other two

Pidge looked down at Lumi who continued to glare at the dolls, Pidge scratched their cheek before bending down to Lumis level and smiled 

"Hey Lu don't you want to go play with everyone else?"

"Hm? No Wu is okay! Wu wait for mista Wain! So Wu can use Umbewwa"

Pidge sighed a bit and smiled, they ruffled his hair making the child give off a quiet confused sound 

"Okay then...I'll go with the others alright?" 

Lumi nodded without looking up at his babysitter, who looked at him once more before going to where the other babies were, Lumi stared at the dolls and the sun quietly, his tiny palms pressed softly against the window as he looked outside 

He kept looking outside eventually loosing track of time his purple hippo umbrella still beside him as he hummed to himself softly, he was there for about four hours when it finally happened, tiny raindrops fell on the hot pavement that Lumi was so intently watching, he watched as thunder made the rain clouds tremble and a small smile made its way to his face 

"Imochon! Imochon! Wook! Wain!" He happily giggled out, Pidge looked up from the rest of the babies who were all sleeping from playing so much 

"How? It's supposed to be sunny all day, why is it..."

"Imochon! It's the magi in paopa and mama! They made mista wain come down!" He exclaimed happily 

Pidge smiled at the baby then at the rain, they watched as Lumi picked up his umbrella and put on his raincoat, Lumi opened the door and ran out onto the pavement the umbrella opened, immediately catching raindrops, Lumi's eyes widened in wonder, he giggled happily as the raindrops fell from his umbrella and onto his rain boots 

"Wook Imochon! Wook you see em?"

Pidge smiled softly from inside the house as the baby played in puddles and looked up at the rain, it was all okay until they saw Lumi fall face first inside a puddle

Pidge stood up quickly and ran towards the baby who giggled when he lifted his head up, Pidge picked him up and smiled at him 

"What am I going to do with you?" They questioned as Lumi stared at them, obviously over excited, he giggled as he grabbed Pidge's face "ank ou imochon!" 

"For what?"

"For hewping mista wain!"

"Oh? Of course Lu! Also when your papa gets home I want you to tell him, that he doesn't have magic since I'm the one who helped the rain come down!" 

"Ai!"

____

"Did you have fun Lumi?"

"Ai!  Paopa!" Lumi said as he held on to Lances hand on their way to the car, Keith was saying thanks to Pidge and handing them babysitter money which they happily took from his hands 

"Thanks again for taking care of Lumi, and also thanks for those pictures you took of him, it's totally worth thirty bucks"

Pidge shrugged their shoulders smugly "gotta do what I can to make sure y'all are caught up with your son!" 

Keith smiled at them softly and ruffled their hair causing their cat ears to bend back in mild irritation 

"Dammit Keith!"

"What? Not like you brush your hair anyways!"

"It's too short for me to care about" 

Keith chuckled and pinched Pidge's cheek which they gave a slightly annoyed growl at 

"Thanks again Pidgeon...it was nice of you to care for him" 

Pidge smiled as well as they looked at the baby who was happily being given kisses 

"He's an okay kid, really sweet, he took after Lance a lot, but at the same time he has your patience, you guys raised him well" they muttered out 

"Aw Pidge thank you!" He gushed out as he held the tiny beta close, who in return allowed it for once 

"Okay okay you should probably go back to your husband, he's about to get his heart broken by your son" 

"Wait why?"

Keith turned around and walked over to the two who were engaged in a conversation 

"Paopa! You know?" Lumi giggled out 

Lance looked down at him in question   
"Hm?"

"Imochon say You hab no magi! Only Imochon!"

Lance visibly stiffened in shock, he turned to Keith with an opened mouth, lost for words, and then glared at Pidge who merely stuck their tongue out

"PIDGE! HE WAS WITH YOU FOR ONE DAY AND YOU CORRUPTED HIM? WHA-HOW-IM??"

Lumi quickly caught his fathers attention once more when he grabbed Lances face and giggled 

"But Wu tinks Paopa and oma Hab wots of magi! They make mista wain come down and wet Wu use wu's umbewwa!"

Lance smiled at the toddler and pulled him close, he laughed a bit when he felt Lumi giggling in his hold

"Lu has magic too!" Lance laughed out making Lumi look at him in confusion 

"You make the darkest days so bright Lumi, and honestly that's the best magic I've ever seen!"

Lumi smiled again when he heard his fathers declaration, and honestly lance wasn't lying, Lumi is the highlight of their life, even if the baby isn't aware of it....

______

Bonus:

"Oma?" Limit called out from the back seat making Keith look back at him from the front 

"Yes lu?"

"Wu want a brother! Can you make Wu one pwease?"

Keith nearly choked on his spit and Lance lost control of the wheel for a second 

"W-why do you want one?"

"Cause Wu wants one! Pwease Oma?"

Keith looked at Lance worriedly, but the alpha was smiling brightly at Keith in clear enthusiasm 

"What'd you say Keith? Should we make a Lumi number two?"

"Hmmm" Keith looked at Lumi who's eyes were shining in clear inpatients 

"Maybe some time.." he muttered out, Keith was unsure but little did he know that his monthly's were going to catch up to him soon

_____


	12. Extra for Keith’s birthday! It contains spoilers and It’s vv late but yeah

Lumi smiled as he bounced in his seat at the dinner table, Kota sat beside him in his high chair staring at his elder brother who was drawing a picture of his family 

"Look Ko-ku! It's Oma!" He laughed out making Kota's eyes widen at the sound of Lumi calling his name 

"It's me Paopa, Oma an you!" The two year old giggled out

"Da!" Kota responded back, a wide smile and shinning eyes directed at his sibling 

Lance was sitting across from the two a smile plastered to his face, his two sons looked at him making him smile brighter 

"Paopa!" 

"Hm?"

"You know! Imochon say today Oma happy day! Day where Oma is born an can wuv Wu, Paopa and Ko-ku!"

"Really? What're you going to do for your Eomma's birthday?"

"I not sure yet...but Wu wanta get Oma something he rewwy wants!" He muttered out thoughtfully 

Lance gave a soft sigh and pat his sons head, today Keith was with Krolia for his birthday,  leaving Lance at home with his sons, Lumi who turned two not too long ago and Kota who's 8months old

"Dao da!"

Lumi smiled as he looked at Kota who squealed when he caught his brothers attention, Lumi giggled and grabbed onto Lances shirt to make him turn his head to look at the eldest child 

"Ko-ku is so Kyu! I Wab Ko-Ku!" Lumi giggled out happily as he looked at the baby who squealed again and continuously hit his hands on the chair clearly over excited and happy at his brothers words

"Ko-ku! Wanta hewp Wu make prestent for Oma?"

"Da?" 

Lumi got down from his chair and waited for Lance to pick up Kota and put him down as well too, the baby crawled his way to Lumi as Lumi sat on the floor, a purple crayon in hand as he looked at his paper not knowing what to draw 

"Ko-Ku...wub Oma...Paopa wub oma....Wumi wub oma...so oma wubs us..." he muttered out quietly 

"Wight Ko-ku? You wub Oma wight?"

"Abba?" he responded back obviously not comprehending his brother

"Hm..Wu tink Ko-Ku does"  he said thoughtfully as he pet his younger siblings head affectionately, he put his pencil to his mouth in thought while his siblings stared at him quietly, not uttering a single word, Kota watched as his brother got back to drawing, he crawled closer and picked at the paper, he grabbed it and stuffed some of it in his mouth making Lumi flinch 

"Ko-Ku! No no! No eat it!" 

Kota sniffled at being yelled at, he was about to cry when Lumi sighed "it's okay Ko-ku, Wu Sorry...Just don't touch it any mo okay?"

The baby stopped his sniffling and quieted down, he looked at Lumi and smiled a bit as if understanding, the rest of the time consisted of Lumi wracking his brain on what to draw for his Mother, when a very bright idea came to his mind, he told his baby brother to stay as he ran and grabbed some purple paint, he had Lance help him pour some on a paper plate and took it back to his little brother who was patiently waiting for his older sibling 

Lumi smiled as he sat back down with the paint, he put his hand on the paint and when his finger was lathered with purple gooey paint he used it to create figures against the card stock paper, he saw Kota excitedly watching him and smiled 

"Ko-ku wanta try?" 

Lumi used his clean hand and grabbed his little brothers dainty paws, he looked at Lance for approval which Lance nodded at, saying he'll just wash Their hands later, Lumi smiled at Kota as he put paint on the babies finger too  

"Okay now Ko-Ku make shape on da paper!" 

Kota obeyed copying Lumis actions from earlier he squeaked when Lumi started to Praise him, Lumi created broken circles and hummed to himself as his drawings started to look like people 

Once's he was done he looked at Kota who was starting to drift off, he could feel himself nodding off too but quickly tried to dispel it but ended up yawning instead 

"Welp time for your guys' afternoon nap!" Lance said cheerfully, he picked up Kota who immediately took his place on Lances right shoulder and also picked up Lumi who whined a bit 

"Paopa, Wu wanta stay awake for Oma, can't he?"

Lance merely chuckled and started humming a lullaby as he made his way to the babies shared bed room he watched as the two children fell asleep soundly, he smiled and laid them down, he left the room after turning off the lights leaving the babies to their sleep  
__

Lumi woke up to the feeling of a hand slapping his face, he smiled  when he slowly opened his eyes seeing Kotas bright smile mirroring his, the younger babies altean marks glowing a bright purple as the hall light made the babies freckles shine on his skin  

"Ko-ku" he said happily, he sat up and started petting Kotas Head, making the both of them giggle happily together, he looked around their room seeing Lance and Keith's bed beside their crib, but no Lance and Keith, he struggled but managed to flip the hook on the side of the crib and allowed it to fall down so they could get out

He got down first and pulled his Giant teddy bear from the corner so Kota had something soft to land on, said baby squealed happily When his tiny bottom touched the soft fabric, Lumi smiled and started walking to the door, Kota crawling close behind, Lumi realized the sudden downpour from outside and figured out what it meant, just as Lumis eyes widened a loud thundering boom sounded around the house making Lumi flinch, he was about to cry when he noticed his little brother in the same state 

He wiped away his tears and held onto Kota comfortingly 

"It's okay Ko-Ku! Yo Hyu is here wit you"

Just as it seemed as if Kota calmed down another louder boom sounded out through the house making the lights flicker and then turn off. That was it, that scared the two to the bone, Lumi sniffled his cat like ears perked trying to hear anything in the house while Kota started whimpering

Until finally Kota couldn't hold it, he started to cry, Lumi saw his little brother crying profoundly and started to panic 

"Ko-ku hurts?" Lumi asked softly, Kota kept crying in the seemingly empty upstairs making Lumi start to loose hope, he felt tears start to pour in the beginnings of pity crying 

"O-Oma.." he whimpered out in hopes his mother would hear him, Kota stopped crying for a second when he felt his brother hiccuping beside him trying to contain his crying, Kota sniffled as he touched Lumis face softly making Lumi look down at him 

"Dao?" 

"Sorry Ko-ku, Wu is Ko-Ku's Hyu but Wu is crying..Wumi's Sorry for crying" he sniffled out apologetically 

Kota looked confused, he wiped away Lumis tears as Lumi had done for him many times before 

"Da? Dao? H-hao...h-hyu?"

"Ko-ku? You say Hyu?"

"Hyu!" 

Lumi smiled at Kota and pulled him close, just as he did so the lights turned back on

"Hey hey hey, what're you two doing up?

Lumi turned around and sniffled when he saw Lance standing at the upstairs doorway, Lance sighed softly as he walked closer to the two who were beyond relieved to see their fathers face 

"Lance what happened?" 

Lumi whined at the sound of Keith's voice, whimpering a soft 'Oma' again, Lance picked up Kota who seemed to sigh in contempt at being in his fathers arms, Lumi walked over to Keith and grabbed onto his pants leg

"Lu?"

"Wumi cried.."

"Oh?"

"Sorry...Wu was aupposed ta be protecting Ko-Ku but Wumi cried cause Wu got scared.." 

Keith smiled as he picked up his son, he kissed his temple making Lumi smile a bit as well 

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes Lumi, just cause you're a Hyung doesn't mean you won't be afraid of stuff anymore..you did a good job keeping your brother safe during the blackout"

Kota babbled in relation to their mother's words making Keith laugh at him too 

"Your Hyung was cool wasn't he Kota?"

"Hyu!" He giggled out

Lance froze and looked at Keith who seemed equally surprised  
"Did he just?"

"I guess he did!" Keith laughed out 

"That's not fair! Lumi said Oma first and now Kota says Hyu? That's it we're going to make another one and I'll be damned if they don't say papa!" 

Keith merely chuckled at Lances declaration, his eyes widened when he remembered something and took out a white sheet of paper

"Hey Lumi? Your Papa showed this to me earlier what is it?"

"Oh! That's Oma, paopa Wumi and Ko-ku! See?"

Keith looked at the picture and gave a tiny snort of laughter when he saw the one Lumi called Papa, he looked at Lumis giggling face and smiled 

"You know Oma? Ko-Ku hewp Wumi dwaw, he made Wu and Ko-ku's Head!"

"Really?, well I love it, thank you Lumi" he laughed out making Lumi giggle again, Keith looked at Kota who was excitedly waiting for his praise 

"And Thank you too Kota!" 

Kota giggled as well his tiny tail waving from side to side from the positive words

"Oma?"

"Hm?"

"Tank ou fo wubbing Ko-ku Paopa and Wumi!"

"Oh? Of course I do!  You guys mean the world to me"

"And Oma means wowld to Wumi too! Oh! And paopa, and Ko-ku!" 

Lance and Keith smiled at Lumis words, while Kota merely watched his family talk 

"Oma?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birf'day!"

Keith smiled "thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man did I rush this? Okay! Next chapter will have some stuff not related to the actual plot! It'll be about Lumi and the rest of the baby squad (excluding Kota since he's not even a fetus yet) traveling to the actual show dimension! I wanted to write the interactions the babies will have to people who look like their parents but are completely different! So stay tuned! And also! HAPPY HALLOWEEN 
> 
> This chapter was published before Halloween since I use Wattpad more then AO3 if you want to keep completely updated and see some more extras just vist my wattpad (same name as the one here)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: Keith heat comes and so he and Lance have some sexy times and there's also a bonus of Lumi's day with his grandmother

Lance came home to a basically empty house, he does know he got a text earlier that day from Krolia saying she took Lumi for the day since Keith told her he was sick and didn't want Lumi in the same house in case the child caught his sickness, but there were clothes discarded on the floor, some of them belonged to him, question marks popped up on his head as he picked up his button-up shirt from the floor and took a small sniff

His eyes widened when he realized what this was. He dropped the clothes on the floor and undid his work suit, he walked upstairs to where he knew Keith was hiding, he saw shirts and pants on the stairwell, a sweet and familiar scent making its way to his nostrils, and he frowned 'how long has Keith been in heat? Isn't it painful?' 

He opened the door to his and Keith's bedroom and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw, Keith was panting and whining against their bed, piles of clothes that belong to Lance surrounded the omega, he was sweaty and nude except for a Lances long sleeve blue T-shirt but worst of all he was grinding against the fabric, small whimpers escaping his throat at each hard grind, he stopped when he saw Lance, his expression turned desperate as he gave his Alpha a small whine, happy the male was in his presence

"L-Lance" he whimpered desperately

"I knew I should've come home early" Lance whispered out as he removed his clothing, the scent already having effects on him, he was left in his boxers when he looked at Keith for permission to get on the bed, he remembered Keith's first heat in high school, when he got into his mates personal space Keith actually growled in warning, and even bit him, so now Lance makes sure to respect Keith's boundaries

"Mind if I?"

"No just get close why would you even ask?"

"I'm not sure about you but consent is sexy babe"

Keith looked at him and pulled him close obviously impatient A small and desperate whine forcing its way out of his mouth, for a second Lance allowed Keith to lean into his chest in contempt, the black-haired Omega pushed his body against Lances and couldn't help the whimpers escaping his lips

"Lance, 'm sorry" he whispered

Lance hushed him and pushed his head against his neck allowing Keith to calm down in Lance's scent as his hands rubbed soothing circles against his back

"It's okay baby, you can't help it"

"w-where's Lu?" Keith asked softly as he looked up at Lance who smiled at him lovingly

"With your mom, so I can sedate your heat for a little while, you want that?"

Keith nodded and started to grind against Lance this time, the soft friction making him crave for something more, he started to pant at the sharp thrusting of his hips colliding with Lances making the friction go faster

"Keith"  Lance hissed out making Keith whine in submission

Keith flinched when he felt close but something still wasn't right, he sat up on Lance's Lap and started grinding his ass down against Lances slowly growing erection, he made a high pitched sound upon feeling the nudge against his cheeks and kept going

He moaned when he felt Lance grab onto his ass and move them for him, Lance bit his bottom lip as the friction increased, his eyes slowly closing shut as he bucked his hips up into the tight space

"L-Lance y-your scent"

Lance hummed quietly in question as he leaned his head up close to Keith's shoulder and sucked a hickey into the spot that connected the Omega neck to his collarbone

"Hnm~I-It smells good"

"You smell good too you know?" Lance whispered out softly, one hand coming up to push the hair out of Keith's line of vision, Keith flinched on contact but soon calmed himself down and sighed in contempt their grinding never stopping

"You know? If we keep going you might end up pregnant again"

Keith shivered and laid his head against his alphas chest, he grabbed onto Lance and kissed at his neck and shoulders, he licked against his mates' collarbone his tongue going up as he moved up Lances neck, Making the Alpha grunt

"I want to" he whispered out

Lances face flushed burgundy at Keith's remark, he leaned his head to Keith's neck and sucked a purple hickey onto the flesh causing his mate to cry out in pleasure

"I know you're only saying this because of your heat, but I want another one too, it'll be nice having another baby walking around the house"

Lances grip on Keith's hips tightened at Keith's overwhelming scent "Damn Keith do you know how good you smell? It's driving me crazy"

Keith hummed at the sentence "you smell good too"

Lance smirked as he nibbled at Keith's neck making Keith expose it a little bit he started to bite his lip when he felt Lance's fangs pass over his bond mark, he gasped upon feeling Lance's tongue pass over it

"Feels good?"

"Mhmm, k-keep going"

Lances fingers found their way to Keith's bare ass kneading at them causing Keith to moan softly into Lance's neck, his hands wrapped around his Alpha's shoulders to keep him grounded and not be a slave to his heat

"I can hear how wet you are Keith, how long have you been in heat for, hm?"

"Since l-last night, I went into it during dinner, I-I thought it was just a common cold I'm actually not completely in it right now I'm just-ah~ w-wait Lance" he moaned at the end of his sentence his hand automatically going up to his mouth to stifle his voice

Lance put a finger inside Keith which is what caused the reaction, teasing him nice and slow making Keith wither against him, he kissed at Keith's throat as his wife arched his back closer to his chest the smell of his arousal spiking

"Lance-ngh!~"

Lance smirked as he pressed soft kisses against Keith's collarbone lightly nipping making Keith mutter a curse beneath his breath

"You're very Loose back here, how long have you been doing it by yourself?"

"T-Two hours?"

Lance thrust in a second finger making Keith moan loudly at The sudden action

"That's a lie correct?"

"T-The truth is I've been doing it all day, I-I'm sorry"

"Shhh there's nothing to be sorry about Cariño you can't help it, don't worry I'm here for you, I'll help you through this, you don't have to keep this bottled up anymore, remember we're not some twelfth graders who don't know how to confess"

"D-don't bring that up, that was my first time you know? Actually liking someone, and even having sex"

"Yeah? It was my first too I remember promising myself never to share the heat with an Omega that wasn't my fated, and you know what? I'm glad I kept up with that promise" he whispered out, he pushed down Keith's hips to grind against his erection making Keith stutter out a soft moan

"Hng!~P-Please hurry" Keith whimpered out as he latched onto Lance's arm his body quivering in need of attention

Lance chuckled as he continued to spread Keith out, making sure to stroke his fingers over Keith's heat teasingly and slow, he kissed at Keith's neck mark making his mate whimper in want

"You're going to send me into rut and then I really won't be able to hold back"

Keith whimpered at the declaration and nipped at Lance's ear making them bend back at the slight pain, Lance used his rough tongue to pass over Keith's ears as well earning him a low drawn out moan

When Lance felt Keith was ready he pulled his boxers down over his knees, his erection stood up against his pelvis very much affected by his mates' actions

He leaned up against Keith and kissed the Omega on his soft pink lips, his fangs grazing against Keith's bottom lip clearly asking for permission which he immediately allowed

Their kiss was soft and filled with adoration and love, but Keith leaned more of his body weight onto Lance forcing the kiss to deepen

Lance pulled away from the kiss and instead started to kiss against Keith's neck and shoulders eventually pushing him down onto his back, lances finger pressed around the familiar marking on Keith's belly and abdomen, he couldn't help the small smile making its way to his face when he saw the particular swell of Keith's stomach, it seemed as if being pregnant in the past caused his mates body to become just a little plump instead of the flat softness he used to be

"Is it weird?"

Lance looked up at Keith's sudden question, obviously dumbstruck

"Is what weird baby?"

"My stomach, it's gotten bigger since Lu, and I realized that it might not go back to normal and I feel like you wouldn't..."

"What? That I wouldn't find you sexy?" He asked in a deep voice, a finger pressing light circles into Keith's abdomen

"That I wouldn't like the bit of belly fat on my hot wife? That my boner will go down if I see the very attractive way that your stomach plumped? I'm not sure if you know this Keith, but this belly fat is proof that I helped you create something, and just that thought alone can make me possessive"

Keith blushed his face turned beet red as his husband continued to press the pad of his thumb against his stomach twirling around on his galra marks, Lance leaned down and gave leisure kisses against Keith's chest, he nipped at the spot around Keith nipple and groped the other

"L-Lance, put it in already" he whimpered out desperately, Lance gave a soft growl at Keith's request, trying to keep from losing himself

He turned Keith around knowing the Omega would like the position more, after dealing with so many heats he remembered Keith liked this position the best but only during a heat, otherwise Keith would much rather be facing Lance while they made love

Lance slowly entered from behind making Keith give off a low groan, Lance carefully rubbed his fingers around Keiths back in a loving way, he thumbed at Keith's usually hidden tramp stamp of his initials beneath Keith's tail and smiled, Keith basically withered beneath him as the omegas body fully registered what was happening

The headboard slammed against the wall as Lance snapped his hips hard and rough causing a choked out gasp to rip itself out of Keith's throat, which was muffled by how hard the his face was pressed against the pillow. Lance bent down and kissed at Keith's cheek apologetically

"Sorry, that must've spooked you"

Keith leaned his face closer to Lance's lips and whimpered, his inner omega loving the care from his alpha

"D-do That again " Keith muttered out softly

Lance gave a hum of understanding as he lifted himself up from Keith's back, he grabbed the pillow out from underneath Keith and put it at the edge of the headboard making Keith confused, Lance merely smiled as his hips pulled back and then snapped  its way in again

"Ah!"

Keith moaned once more, it was a lot clearer then the first considering the pillow muffled his previous cry of pleasure, and it was obvious Lances true intentions of putting the pillow behind the headboard was so he could hear his mates voice 

He kissed at Keith's neck as his thrusts continued making Keith whine and tremble beneath him, he occasionally stopped his thrusts only to pull back almost all the way then snap his hips back in nice and harsh

"Mhm! Hah! L-La-ah!"he moaned out 

Keith's bangs fell over his eyes as his sharp nails dug into the fabric beneath him, his tail moved to the side to give Lance room to fuck into him, he felt his arms collapse underneath him making Lance pull the omega close to his chest, Keith moaned again when he felt Lance's warmth pressed against his back

"L-Lance hah! H-harder" Keith pleaded

Lances grunted when he felt Keith tighten around him, he thrust into Keith and pulled his hips down to meet his as the bed started creaking from the bouncing that they were doing, he could feel Keith coughing out sobs of pleasure from how hard he was fucking into him and he couldn't help but smile when Keith grabbed onto his hands 

Eventually, Lance's hands got tired and they were forced to lay Keith back down onto the bed his thrusts never ending, he started to moan when his hips collided with Keith's, loving the way Keith's ass bounced against his dick

He put a possessive hand on the omegas back to keep him down and put another hand down to gently stroke Keith's erection, his first hand traveled up to Keith's neck, his thumb pressed against The bite he left on his omega on their honey moon, making the male beneath him keen at the attention given to their bond mark

Lance doesn't remember when it was but the air filled with the scent of Keith's heat coming to life, the omega was fully enthralled into his heat by this point, leaving him a whining and whimpering mess beneath Lance

"A-alpha-Hah! Ngh~" he moaned out his body felt comfortable with Lance so far into him that words of encouragement sprouted from his parted lips which made Lance give a groan of pleasure

Lance felt his rut starting upon hearing Keith elicit a blissed out cry when he gave a particularly hard thrust, thoughts of wanting to impregnate the omega underneath him surfaced as his rut peaked

He gave a low groan and started to pick up his movement, he gripped Keith's hips steadily, he could feel Keith trembling underneath him at his harsh pace, so he slowed a bit and turned Keith around, he wanted so badly to see his omegas blissed out expression 

Keith reached his hands out towards Lance once he saw his face making Lance smile, he leaned down and pulled Keith up into a loving embrace, he could hear Keith moaning against his ear as Lance continued to thrust into him, he looked at his mates face and kissed at the omegas tears that poured from his eyes

He pressed the pad of his palm against Keith's cheek and kissed around his face softly, Keith whined against Lance's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around his alpha, desperate to keep him close, Lance grunted when he felt the black haired male rake his nails down His back in clear pleasure

"Does it feel good?" he spoke into Keith's ear, his tone low and pleasured making Keith hold on tighter

Keith nodded it was the only thing he could do other than give an appreciative moan against Lance's ear, he gave a high pitched whimper when Lance's movement picked up once again, pitching deep and desperate obviously chasing his high, Keith allowed his body to move in time with Lances thrust and in mere seconds the coil in Keith's abdomen unwinded,  and with the last gasp of his alphas name he was coming

Lance followed soon after his thrust starting to slow as he spilled himself inside of Keith, he kissed at Keith's lips desperately after coming off his high, he looked at Keith's face that was sweaty and obviously satisfied for the time being

"Your knot isn't swollen yet, want to go again?" Keith asked his voice wrecked and his breathing labored, Lance knew he could go a few more rounds until his knot could grow so Without speaking he started his pace again

Keith moaned at the overstimulation, his erection already starting to come back up, it felt so hot, Lances chest pressed against his and just the thought of Lance being able to hear his moans and maybe even feeling them turned him on so much it was nearly unbearable

He felt Lance pushing a kind of soothing pressure into his hips, one that felt so reassuring and so full of care that it made his heart flutter as if he was falling in love all over again and Keith loved it, he kissed Lance again knowing full well that they'd be at it for a few days, and honestly for once he was glad Lumi wasn't home

____

Meanwhile:

While the baby parents where at home doing the nasty Krolia was with Lu who was eagerly watching his grandmother cook in the kitchen

"Wu hungy"

Krolia smiled at the baby who pulled on her pants leg, she felt so young at seeing the cute Keith lookalike in her home

"Yes, of course, Lumi, your Halmeoni will make you something!" Krolia gushed out, Lumi smiled as he watched Krolia cook his tiny tail wagging from side to side

"Moni! Wu hewp?"

Krolia smiled as she passed the baby a quail egg making his ears perk up and his eyes sparkle

"Do you know what that is Lu?"

"Chicky!"

"Kinda, it's a quail Egg" Krolia explained as she grabbed a bowl from the top shelf

"Quia Egg?"

"Yup a quail egg, they come from bigger Quails"

"So it chicky? Is there a chicky in da egg?"

"No I'm afraid not, this kind of egg is used for eating," she said a bit of humor enriched into her voice, she put the bowl on the kitchen counter as she looked at the toddler

"Eats?"

"Yeah see?" Krolia picked up a chicken egg from the egg wrack as an example and hit it against the bowl causing a crack to form, Lumi gasped when Krolia opened the egg and dropped the insides into the bowl

"Oh no! Da big Chicky!" Lumi whined out as he grabbed the bowl, he gave a tiny screech upon seeing the yellow yolk and the clearness of the egg

"Moni hurts Chicky! You Hurts it, poor chickyyyy" he sniffled out making Krolia confused

"Don't worry little one, it's not hurt, it's meant to be eaten, this one doesn't have a chicken in it"

"It don't? Where's Chicky's Oma?"

"Hmmm umm I don't know...we got it from the store so I'm not sure"

Lumi stared at the tiny egg he had in his hands and brought it close to his chest, he cooed at the egg softly making Krolia smile

"Dis Chicky is Wu's brother now"

"It is?"

"Oma say Wu get Brother soon so chicky can be Wu's brother" (note: Keith said Maybe but to Lu maybe is soon)

"Oh?" Krolia said softly, she smiled at the baby and started to pet his head "what's your new brothers' name then?"

"Ko-Ku!"

"Ko-Ku? You mean Like the word K-Kota? Why that name?"

"Cuz you know Moni? Hiro's Oma say dat Ko-Ku mean Happy! And Wu happy to get brother! So Wu wanta name brother Ko-ku! Wu fogotted to teww Oma bout it but it okay Wu can teww Oma when Oma gets him from Moni"

"Oh? Really? Well I'm very excited for you Lumi"

"Ai!"

Krolia looked at Lumi's pure black hair, she smiled softly as she quietly took a bit of it into her hand, making Lumi look at her septically

"What you doing Moni?"

"Nothing just thinking you look a lot like your Eomma, your hair is so pretty"

"Hm? Oma say Wu wook wike Paopa Da mostest! He say Wu has wots if fweckwas ike paopa, an Paopa's smile! But Paopa say Wu is Kyu like Oma an awso smart wike Oma"

Krolia smiled and continued to cook once again as she kept an eye out on Lumi, once she was done she placed it at the table, she picked Lumi up and put him in his high chair, he giggled as he ate his food

"Moni? Yo wook wike Oma"

"I do? Is that a good thing?"

"Ai! Yo hab Oma's haiw an Oma's mawks an awso Moni?"

Krolia looked down at Lumi with a raised eyebrow

"Yo Kyu just wike Oma!"

Krolia nearly choked on her food a dark shade of violet coloring her face as she coughed into her hand Making Lumi turn his head to the side in confusion

"I- Ahem! I see you have your fathers charm, calling people cute willy nilly not even knowing you're the cutest one here"

"No! Moni is Kyutest!"

Krolia chuckled, she pet the babies head affectionately "if only my Yeon-in could see you" she muttered out softly

"What's dat?"

"Hm? Well it's someone I was married to"

"What's mawwy?"

"I'll show you, come along"

She put up their finished plates and picked Lumi up after putting their plates in the kitchen, she took out an album making Lumi's interest peak

She opened up the album to where she was wearing a beautiful dress and her Husband was in a nice looking tuxedo, she smiled wistfully at seeing her Husband looking so happy

She pointed at him making Lumis smile widen

"Who's dat Moni?"

"That's your Hal-abeoji, or you could say your grandpa, he lived in Texas although he was Korean, we met in Texas when I came there to continue my studies, we fell in love and made Keith"

"He Oma's Paopa?"

"Yup he loved Keith with all his heart"

"What happen to him?"

"He well....he passed away, there was a fire and Keith and I were the only who could get out....all thanks to him"

"Is he hewo?"

"I guess you could say that, he was Keith and I's hero"

"I wanta be wike Aboji! I wanta be Oma an Paopa's hewo! Oh, Moni's too!" Lumi said enthusiastically making Krolia smile

"You're already our hero Lumi! You're very kind and sweet I'm sure whoever you marry will be very lucky"

"Wu wanta Mewwy Oma!"

"Why?"

"Cuz Wu's Oma is nice an Kyu"

"Oh? Is that so? What about you tell your Eomma that then"

"Ai!"

Krolia continued on with her day with Lumi, she took him with her to the supermarket, he was in a baby carrier considering he could still fit in them plus it was also his afternoon nap time, so he'd calmly lay his head against Krolia's chest

Krolia looked down at him a couple of times when he'd rub against her clearly searching for comfort, funny enough Krolia's scent could fool a sleeping Lumi, he'd mutter quiet "Oma's" very Now and again making Krolia chuckle a bit, she got home sooner or later and woke Lumi up for his dinner, she took a bath with him and then they fell asleep together, Krolia felt a bit refreshed from having such a small toddler in her home, knowing the two-year-old felt even a little content with her made her happy so with those thoughts in her mind she closed her eyes and allowed darkness to consume her as she slept

The next day:

Lumi wearily rubbed his eyes as he snuggled close to the familiar scent, he latched onto them his brain telling him it was his loving mother, he opened his eyes slowly and he gave a soft gasp when he saw Purple instead of the usual pale hue of his mothers skin, he sat up and looked around the room, briefly forgetting where he was, Krolia was still asleep but his mother and his father were nowhere to be found, he started to sniffle when he realized that and gave a soft whine until eventually, he started to cry

Krolia bolted awake upon hearing her Grandsons crying, she looked down at Lumi who was allowing loud noises to spill from his mouth

"Omaaaaaa Paopaaa"  he wailed out, his ears bent back and his marks dimming

Krolia gave a soft smile as she pulled him close she started to coo at him softly making him sniffle against her bosom, his claws digging into her shirt but strangely enough, Krolia was used to it

"It's okay Lumi, your Eomma and your Papa are going to pick up at the end of the week, so be a good boy like your Eomma says and bare with me for a little longer okay?"

"Mhm.." he hiccuped out

Lumi felt sad through the rest of the week, he took a bath with Krolia almost regularly but he seemed upset, he ate his food but wouldn't finish it making Krolia worried, he also had tiny sulking moments where he'd just push his face into his Hippo toy grumbling stuff in Korean and Spanish such as " Quiero Oma" or "pil-yo Paopa" making Krolia feel a little bit better knowing the child was merely homesick

But eventually he started behaving, he was playing with his toy on the floor when Krolia stopped her laundry to go talk to him 

"Hey Lu, what do you think the new baby will be? Will you be happy if it's a boy or a girl?"

Lumi thought for a bit letting out a small "hmmmm" and then he looked at krolia and giggled 

"It don't matter to Wu! Wu wants baby brother an a baby sista! They going to be kyu! Just wike Oma!"

Krolia laughed Lumi declaration and pet the child's head, and she just knew he'd be just as excited as Shiro was when he found out he was getting a sibling 

"You're so caring Lu!"

"Ai!" 

Lumi smiled brightly not even knowing that soon his wishes will be granted 

_____

SORRY I WAS SO LATE WITH THE UPDATE!! I'll try to update the next chapter sometime this week so be prepared!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating for so long!! I hope yall aren't disappointed

"So what's happening?" Keith asked softly from the other side of the phone

it's been three weeks after Keith's heat and the male has been confirmed pregnant by Allura and Romelle, Lumi got excited once he was told and Lance was also very happy but today Matt called him while he was playing with Lumi asking if Lota could stay at his house considering the toddlers' parents were at work

Matt sighed as he held a sick Mahiro in his arms from the other line of the phone, Mahiro crying and latching onto Matt's shirt, his ears bent back and his face flushed red in clear sickness

"Mahiro woke up with a fever so we were wondering if Lota could stay over your house today" Matt answered back to him

"Of course! But uhh will that be okay for both of them?" Keith asked worriedly, as he put a comforting hand on the life inside of him, the two children were usually attached at the hip never leaving the other alone for even a second

"Yeah I know what you're saying, ever since they were born they've been basically inseparable, Allura did come over a lot due to...many things..and Lota and Mahiro have known each other since before they could even walk and I'm a bit worried about Mahiro, it's the first time he doesn't have Lota at his side"

Keith thought for a bit as he stared at Lumi who was building with blocks, Lance went to work a few hours ago so the baby was left to play on his own

"What about Lota? Wouldn't he get sad?"

"Lota? I don't think so, that baby is as tough as nails, he doesn't cry easily"

Keith nodded slowly in understanding, he smiled when Lumi looked up at him from playing with his blocks and waved at the baby who giggled and continued playing

"Yeah that's true, Lota doesn't strike me as a cryer....I'm just worried"

Matt sighed On the other end Mahiro still crying in his hands as he tried his best to calm him, Keith flinched when he heard Mahiro's heart-shattering wails and whimpers

"Lotaaaaa, Touchaaaaa" he cried out in clear misery

"It's okay, it's okay Ma-chan is here with you Hiro-Hiro, I'll keep you company for today"

Mahiro quieted down and held on tightly to Matt, tiny sniffles leaving his mouth and soft sobs shook his body as silent teardrops poured down his face

"Machaaa" Mahiro whimpered out

"Yes yes dear I hear you, okay Keith I've got to go, Shiro should be dropping Lota off over there soon since he's going to work and all, this one over here is getting needy so I'll talk to you later okay?"

Keith hummed in response as the line went dead, he turned his phone off and looked at Lumi who continued to play with his blocks, at some point Lumi got up and went to Keith who was sitting on the couch

He merely giggled as he carefully hugged around Keith's waist, he kissed at Keith's stomach making Keith confused

"What're you doing lu?"

"Wu Chu Ko-ku!"

Keith laughed, he picked Lumi up and placed him on his lap "what about Eomma? Don't I get a chu too?"

"Ai!" Lumi exclaimed as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his mother's cheek Keith laughed making Lumi give off a weird giggle

"Oma!" Lumi exclaimed a bright smile strewn upon his face, his marks glowing and his tail wagging from side to side

"Hm?"

"Ya'know Oma? Wu wanta mawwy Oma!"

Keith's eyes widened and he smiled softly "Do you love your Eomma that much?"

"Ai!"

"What about papa?"

"Wu wub Paopa awso!"

"Then do you mind if Eomma is already married to papa?"

Lumi eyes widened at the remark, he thought for a little bit merely seven seconds before he burst out crying "B-B-But W-Wu w-wanta m-m-mawwy O-Omaaaaaa"

Keith gave a soft huff and held his son closer who continued to cry into his shoulder, his crying dumbed down to just plain whining as he looked back up at Keith 

"W-wu mawwy P-Paopa awsoooo Wu wanta mawwy paopa an Oma can he?"

Keith laughed and nuzzled his face against Lumis comfortingly, he used his cat-like tongue to soothe his crying by licking at the child's ears, he pulled back and looked at Lumi earnestly

"Even if you don't marry us Lumi I think we'd still love you all the same" Keith whispered softly making Lumi stop his whining, he smiled softly as Keith nuzzled against him until he started to giggle

"Wu too" he whispered

Keith smiled as he put Lumi back down to play with his toys, just as Keith stood up there was a ring at the door indicating that someone was there, he pet Lumi's head as he walked away to open it

He smiled when he saw his elder brother along with Lota who was possibly staring back at Keith his tint claws holding onto Shiro's shirt and his usually bored eyes widened a bit when he saw his god uncle

"Hey Lota" Keith exclaimed excitedly making Lota flinch at his loud voice, he looked around Keith's home and gave a soft nod at Keith in recognition

Shiro smiled as he walked inside to set Lota down

"Thanks again for watching him Keith, Matt and I didn't know what to do" Shiro laughed out his ears bent back bashfully and his tail lashing from side to side clearly he was pressed for time

Keith merely smiled at him and waved him off "yes yes I heard, Lance was basically late on his way outside the door today trying to convince me on him skipping work and staying home, so I'm taking a wild guess and saying you're also late as hell"

Shiro laughed impishly, he pat Keith's shoulder before nodding his head to Lota's direction who was looking around the house in confusion

"That is correct, now if you don't mind?"

Keith groaned "well I guess, just get to work Hyung I'm not about to hear Matt's angry voice at holding you up, I've got that one"

Shiro gave Keith a small hug before petting Lota on his head and running out the door, Keith sighed as the door closed, he looked down at Lota who has yet to walk through the house

Keith looked around in confusion trying to find out why the baby wasn't moving, he walked away from the door and went up to the two measly steps to get to the hardwood floor he looked back down at Lota who refused to budge

"Uhhh" Keith muttered out awkwardly "Y-you can come in..?"

Lota grunted upon hearing Keith's words and sat down, he took off his blue shoes and placed them obediently on the shoe rack, his tiny tail wagging from side to side as he stepped onto the hardwood floor with his red socks, he was wearing cute suspenders with a yellow shirt underneath and his white lion toy in his hands but his face remained indifferent

Keith stared at Lota who refused to move from the floor, he looked back up at Keith questioningly and huffed

"Uh let's go see Lumi"

Lots gave a small nod and followed Keith into the living room, Lumi was still playing with his blocks, he looked up and gave a bright smile when he saw Lota

"Ah! Wota! Hi! Wu is pwaying wit bwocks wanta pway?"

Lots gave a solemn nod and walked over to Lumi, he put his toy down beside Lumis hippo and started to play with the blocks as well, Keith gave a small smile and walked over to the kitchen to begin cooking lunch, he took out some chicken from inside the fridge Lumi likes chicken nuggets so he might as well make that their lunch

A few minutes in the kitchen cooking and it was peaceful until suddenly Lumi started crying, Keith dropped the tongs that he used to take the chicken out of the fryer and ran to the living room

"Lu? It's okay Eomma is-" he stopped mid-sentence for lu had stopped crying

Lota was holding onto Lumis hand and giving him a small apologetic frown

"Li...remake block house Wid Lota? Uh L-Lota sowwy for the housey godown, Lumi is a good boy right?"

Lumi nodded slowly as Lota grabbed a handkerchief from his suspender pocket and rubbed it on Lumi's eyes to dry his tears

"Lu is a good boy so the housey will wanta come back"

Lumi smiled softly as he and Lota continued to create their house, making Keith also give off a smile of his own, he walked away from the two to continue cooking

He was a bit surprised that Lota was able to help out in the house by keeping Lumi from crying, maybe that's why Matt and Shiro are so laid back

Shortly after, they had lunch, Lota would worriedly look at Lumi every time he'd flinch or utter a soft "ow" due to how hot the food was, the toddler only seems ready for action cause he was probably used to how Mahiro would start crying immediately

"Oma? Ahn!" Lumi giggled out making Keith smile, Keith opened his mouth and allowed Lumi to feed him chicken

"Thank you, Lu! But you should eat okay?"

"Ai!"

Lota sat in uncomfortable silence, he continued to eat quietly he'd lift his head up on instinct but would quickly continue to eat again, Keith noticed and couldn't help but be worried, once they were done he picked up the plates and started to wash them while Lota and Lumi went back to the living room to play,

Keith touched his stomach and gave a small smile, he knew that if Lota really wanted to he'd tell him if he misses his friend, the day continued on like that, Lota helping Keith by keeping Lumi quiet until eventually, the two fell asleep

Keith turned off the lights to Lances his and Lumi's room and closed the door hoping the two could stay asleep long enough for him to finish making dinner for when Lance comes home

Keith couldn't help wondering if Mahiro was doing okay

___

"Ma-chaaa, L-Lota, where is he?"

Matt smiled at Mahiro and held him close, he gave the sickly child a kiss on the forehead "Lota isn't here, For now, Hiro-Hiro, he's with Lumi for a little bit okay?"

"I want Lotaaa"

"Mahiro, if you be super good we can go pick him up together later, But for now be patient, remember, Lota said he'd try his hardest for you"

Mahiro sniffled a bit before he gave small nods his ears bent back and tears pouring from his dark brown eyes, he held on tighter to Matt to prevent himself from crying

"I promise, to get better" he whined out

Matt couldn't help thinking Mahiros Determination was cute

____

Keith flinched upon hearing some crying from his bedroom, He ran over thinking Lumi was crying again but he isn't alone he shouldn't be crying

When he got inside he was surprised to see that it was Lota who was crying while Lumi was trying very hard to calm down his friend, as Keith turned on the light and came closer a soft smile on his face

"What's wrong Lota?"

"Ro-cha where is Ro-cha?" He whimpered out

Keith started to pet the child's head softly

"R-ro? Do you mean Mahiro? He's at home sick remember? You're with us"

Lota continued to cry until Lumi hugged him softly clearly the other toddler wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep

"Wota it okay, we see Hiro-Hiro waiter, okay?"

Lota nodded and leaned against Lumi as Keith gave a soft smile and picked both children up

"Come now I'm sure Matt should be here soon"

Keith walked into the living room, Lota was calmer now and was actually trying hard to get rid of the rest of his tears while Lumi was calmly falling back asleep on his mother's chest

Keith spent the rest of the time cradling both children and talking to Lota, Who'd utter uninterested hums once and awhile, soon enough the doorbell rung making Keith perk up, he put Lota down so the child could go ahead and put his shoes on while holding a very much asleep Lumi

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Matt's face holding a teary Mahiro

"Hey, Keith hows it going?"

"Good how about you? Is Mahiros fever gone?"

"For the most Part little guy wanted to see-" Before Matt could finish his sentence Mahiro whined out a pitiful "Lotaaa" which resulted in tiny footsteps basically running down the hall, Matt and Keith turned around and saw the Altean hybrid child stop in his tracks breathing heavily his lion in his hands as he looked at Mahiro

Mahiro struggled to get down from Matt's hands who let him go on accident making him fall down on his bottom, he whimpered as he looked up obviously about to cry

"Lotaaa" he whined again, Lota watched in dead silence making Mahiro and Matt confused usually the child would run to Mahiro when he heard him crying

"Ro-cha.." Lota whimpered out quietly making Mahiro turn his head to the side clearly bewildered

Out of seemingly nowhere Lota started to cry as he ran to Mahiro, who grunted as they collided in a hug, Matt and Keith seemed surprised that the child was crying almost as much as Mahiro would

Mahiro quietly wrapped his hands around his friend realizing how much he missed him and started to cry with him

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got sick, I didn't want to make you cry"

Lota pressed his face against Mahiros Shoulder his crying nonstop Mahiro pat the other child calmly his crying starting to die down

"Lota? It's okay I'm sorry for leaving you alone today okay? But it's okay now I'm here"

Lota looked up at Mahiro and nodded he rubbed his face against the elder toddlers chest and gave a soft sigh

"Wait, Mahiro? What do you mean by Leaving him alone?"

Mahiro looked up at Keith and turned his head to the side, " Lota doesn't like being alone, so he stays with me"

Lota also looked up at Keith starting to regain his composure, he nodded in agreement while Keith and Matt stared in bewilderment

Soon enough the toddlers got up from the floor so they could go home Keith waved them goodbye Lumi a little bit awake in his hands. Keith couldn't help smiling as Mahiro comforted Lota who clearly was just happy to be around him so Keith couldn't help but think that the two would always be inseparable

____

"Okay, Lumi! time to eat!" Lance smiled as he grabbed the bib from the counter and showed it to Lumi who took it from him and stared at it

"Oh! Mista Eepo to Paopa!" He giggled out as he gave his father the bib who smiled as he took it from him 

"Thank you very much!"

"Than bery mwa!"

"Oh? Lumi can say it so very well now!"

Lumi smiled and picked up his spoon and showed him some of the rice "paopa! An!!" Lance opened his mouth and ate what was on Lumis spoon making Lumi squeal in delight

"Lumi eat your own food" Keith muttered from the kitchen, Lance heard him and took off the bib and wrapped it around Lu instead "here you go it's your turn!"

"Tha bery mwachu" 

Keith was watching them, it been a few weeks since Keith was confirmed pregnant and fewer weeks since Lota came over, he was starting to Create a baby bump, but Keith felt worried again, the feeling of letting the child in his stomach down would Surface into his mind late at night, he told Lance of his insecurities which Lance would erase with encouraging words and sweet talk

Lance is supposed to go to work but it seems as if he'd run late once again today since lumis cute way of keeping his father home seemed to be progressive

"Lance, Yeon-in? The Time?"

Lance looked at his phone while Lumi glared at Keith for reminding his father of his duties, which Keith merely smiled at

Lance sighed lowly "damn I really wish I didn't have to go to work today" he grumbled out

"I'm going to go to the store today, you need anything other then your face masks?"

"Nah that's all I need, you can just use my card for the shopping, with all this work I do I'd be surprised if I don't get money from it" he said almost sarcastically

Keith gave a soft laugh and kissed Lance on the lips as goodbye, Lumi whined

"Wu want chu On wips too!" Lance looked around shyly and picked Lumi up and rubbed their faces together

"How about we Chu with our faces instead? Only Eomma can Chu with Papa on the lips but only Lumi can Chu Papa on the Cheek okay?"

Lumi squealed as they pressed their faces together, Lance looked at the time and put his son down before he waved good by and Lance regretfully went to work

Lumi huffed as he looked up at Keith, Keith lifted an eyebrow in question, he pet Lumis head and picked up the baby and took his wallet and phone, he made sure Lumi was wearing his hippo suspenders and jacket before they went outside and started on their way to the market

Upon getting there he grabbed a cart and put Lumi in the car seat, he pushed it to the cosmetics isle

"Oma?"

Keith looked down at Lumi and smiled when the baby giggled at getting Keith's attention

"Yes?"

"Can wu get dis?" He asked as he pointed at a toy Shark, Keith turned his head to the side

"Isn't it scary?" He questioned as he picked it up

"No it not, Wu wike awrk Paopa say Awrk not bad, say it wike Eeppo! An an! Awrk nice wike eeppo s-so-"

Keith gave a soft laugh and passed the toy over to Lumi, he kissed the child on his temple and nuzzled against his sons forehead

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Lu, it's fine if you wanted one I'm just making sure you don't get scared of it later"

Lumi smiled as he pressed his face against the new toy he looked up at Keith and watched as his mother grabbed Lances necessities along with some eggs and Milk

As they were checking out the tiny toddler noticed a teenager beside another cart, he stared at the elder male wondering why he had Altean ears instead of galra

The boy noticed his stare and started to make funny faces, Lumi noticed and started to giggle, he pulled on Keith's shirt to get his attention

"Oma! Wook! Wook!" He said excitedly as he pointed at the boy, once Keith lifted his head up the boy stopped his movement, Keith couldn't help smiling, it reminded him of himself in high school, making funny faces at children to get them to laugh and pretending he didn't do anything when the parents notice

Keith gave the boy a small wave making the younger male give an impish grin and wave a shy hand back his mother noticed and gave a small giggle

"Sorry about that! This one just loves little children!" She explained happily

"Kaa-san!" He growled out irritated, he seemed to be about Thirteen years old he had light blue hair and orange Galran markings on his face, he was a little tan but his mother was pale and dainty looking, she was obviously Japanese

Keith chuckled "Oh no he's definitely fine, my kit loves attention!"

The women smiled brighter as she nudged her son forward to introduce himself

"I'm Souma...Nice to meet you" he muttered out shyly

"Oh, I'm Keith, Lu mind telling the Hyung your name?"

Lumi looked up at him and then looked around nervously, he held his shark toy closer and took a deep breath

"I-I Wumi! An dis Awrk!" He said enthusiastically

"N-nice to meet you both..?"

His mother smiled as she also introduced herself, her name is Mai, apparently, she just moved into the neighborhood right beside Keith's house, Keith was glad he knew her meaning he'd have someone to talk to from time to time

"Well I'm headed home, if you need any help at all, then feel free to call me! I'm right next door!"

"Of course! Thank you Mr.McClain, it's very nice to meet you! I'm going to run a few more errands for now so maybe some other time?"

The two mothers nodded at each other in agreement before turning and leaving the supermarket, Lumi Giggled as he walked with his mother home, his toy dragging against the floor obviously it's much bigger than him

"Lumi want me to..." Keith looked up seeing a car in front of his home, confusion lit his expression as he looked at the unknown vehicle, he walked a bit closer Lumi holding onto his pants leg and the toy at the same time

The door of the black car opened and only one person was there, Keith felt his blood run cold, and his expression turned hostile for the person who walked out the car was

"M-Mr.Mcclain.."

Lance's father


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? how amazing am I???

"M-Mr. McClain"

Keith was nervous and was looking at the floor, of course, he's uneasy, after what Lances father has said about him, well not only him but Lumi as well, and Julio figured as much, that's why he's here today

"Hello, Keith...is that...?"

Lumi poked his head out from behind his mother in curiosity, he turned his head to the side at seeing the elder male, he then looked up at Keith's uneasy reaction and frowned when Keith shielded him back behind him

"I wanted to see if Lance was home...I wanted to Talk...Rosa convinced me to..."

Keith nodded nervously making Julio frown, he walked forward and Keith flinched, making him stop in his tracks, Lumi noticed Keith's unbearable nervousness and started to growl

"Weave Oma awone! Dis Wu's house! An Wu's Oma! So you can't be mean to him" He Hissed out from behind him, he quickly got in front of Keith, a very protective expression on his face his ears pointed back in clear hostility and his tail bushed up twice its usual fluff

"L-Lu wait-" Keith stuttered out as he grabbed Lumi to get him closer to him again

Julio looked down at the tiny Alpha, and he couldn't help giving a small almost unnoticeable smile from beneath his mustache making Keith's eyes widen, he's never seen the man smile before

"Who might you be?" Julio asked quietly softly as he bent down to Lumis height making Keith flinch at the sudden movement

"I-I Wu! Wu is oma Hewwo! Wu potect Oma! Paopa say so! Oh!B-But Paopa not here!"

"Hm, I see, well when your Papa returns then I'll be back as well" he murmured out quietly

He looked up at Keith and stood back up, he took a few paces back and then looked at the ground, unable to look Keith in the face

'Why' Keith questioned 'why won't he look at me? Does he hate me that much?'

"Uh, you have Rosa's number..correct? Well please give her a call once My son...I mean...Lance is home, I feel there's something I must discuss with the two of you..for now, um I'll head back home, sorry to bother you"

Keith was surprised, in his mind Julio was the man who wouldn't let him near his fated, someone who hated him, and his child, but today he seemed small almost...desperate

Without turning back, Julio went into his car and drove off as Keith watched in confused Curiosity, hopefully, this talk isn't bad...

___

"He said what?!"

"Lance be quiet"

Lance had just gotten home, Keith gave him a kiss once he arrived a sleeping Lumi in his arms as he told his husband about What his father said, to say Lance was mad was an understatement

"And you agreed to what he said??" He asked in a more hushed tone but the edge of anger never strayed far from his voice

"Well yes? What am I supposed to do? Say no?"

"Exactly! You should've said you didn't want to! Have you forgotten what that man has done to us?"

"He seemed desperate this time Lance, I felt we could try to-"

"Try to what??? hear him talk about killing off our children?!"

"Lance! Lumi is right here, you shouldn't say such things around him.."

"that's beside the point, Keith, That man doesn't care! He might even try to make you get rid of Kota!! He's a danger to this family, Sometimes I wish he wasn't even related to me"

"Lance you don't understand, that's your one and only father, you can't just have this kind of relationship with him forever" Keith muttered out obviously upset

"More like you don't understand, It's not like you have a dad or can even relate-" Lance stopped his rage of fury before he could finish his sentence but it was too late, the look on Keith's face showed clear hurt

"I-I didn't mean..." he stuttered out but Keith refused to look at him,

Lance gave an upset sigh as he looked at his mate he reached a hand forward softly to touch Keith's face, Keith didn't flinch or move but he did frown once Lance had him lift his head up to meet his eyes

"How could you say that?" He asked in a broken tone "You know how much that's hurt me, how could you just.."

"I-I know, I'm sorry it just...slipped...I didn't mean to Cariño, I really didn't..."

"It doesn't hurt me as much as it used to but hearing it from you it.....Just...please Lance, don't be like me, I had a horrible relationship with my father before he died and I regret it every day...please just..talk to him....if not for yourself do it for me?"

Lance sighed and gave Keith a kiss on his cheek, trying to dispel any negativity from his wife's face

"I'll try, okay?...I'll try for you"

Keith gave a soft smile and gave Lance a kiss on the corner of his lips

"Good.."

"Mmm Oma..Chu Wu too"

Keith looked down and his eyes widened at the very much awake Lumi in his arms, he gave Lumi a kiss on his cheek as well making him give a soft sounding giggle against Keith's shirt, Keith hopes this talk will go okay

___

The room was deathly silent as Lance and Julio stared at each other from the couches in the living room, Rosa was there as well but she was sitting beside her husband patting his back in clear comfort while Keith was behind the door looking very afraid with Lumi silently messing with his mothers' fingers

"Where's Keith and the little one at? I'd like to say hello"

"You don't need to know where Lumi is at, Or where my wife is currently at either"

Julio sighed "O-of course, I'll get right to the point then, umm as I said before, I can not accept things the way they are-"

"What do you mean? You can't accept things the way things are?? You have no rights to Say shit like that, especially after what you said to Keith and Lu" Lance responded back bitterly

"Please Lance, Let me finish...I think I'm messing up already... I never wanted to but I feel like you have the right to know as to why I said such horrible things. You don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't either.....Believe it or not but...I feel regret every day from what I said to your omega...I felt it so vividly that I can't even look Keith in the face, I know what I did was wrong but I let my stupid pride get in the way..you probably would think I'm crazy when I say that I understand how he feels...."

"What're you playing at?"

"I'm not exactly as what I say I am, when I was very young I too was prosecuted.... my mother was a Beta, my father was an Alpha, I never knew my father...he left after finding out my second gender..."

"What do you mean?? Aren't you an Alpha? Why would he leave??" Lance asked Sourly not believing his fathers' words

"I'm an Omega Lance...I never told any of you because I was afraid..."

"You??? An Omega?? I'm sick and tired of your lying"

"Lance...it's true" Rosa muttered out, Lance looked at his mother in disbelief and then at his father obviously judging him

"If you're an Omega then why do you hate Keith so much?"

"I don't hate Keith?" he muttered out in confusion, he looked at Lance in clear question and then at Rosa who seemed to frown as she looked at the ground

"Yes, you do! Why else would you be so rude towards him"

"Because I care!"

"You...what?..."

"When I was born my father left, it hurt my mother horribly, she had thoughts of sending me to an orphanage but instead she kept me, she didn't care about me...she didn't want anything to do with me, and it...its hurt me more then you could possibly think, she wanted me to be an Alpha so bad that she became delusional" he muttered out his face contorting into one of shame

"I was forced to hide my second gender, I was so used to it that I basically lied my way in life, I've lied to you, I've lied to your siblings, I've lied to my coworkers and I'm getting tired of it, suppressing heats was pure agony, wearing scent disguisers was an every day thing, I know you're angry and I understand that I would be angry if I were you, it's just...when you were born I wanted to protect you so badly, and you were such a womanizer I got worried, I didn't want you ending up like my father and I didn't want your mate to end up like my mother, I....I was scared Lance..." his voice cracked at the end but Rosa immediately started to pat his back and whisper words of encouragement, trying to get him to continue

Lance was surprised at the genuine fear that was in his fathers' voice, all his life he thought his father was a prideful alpha who had Omega complexes, but if he thinks about it, his father was a very scared and suppressed Omega who wanted the best for his kids

"Your mother found me at some point, she accepted me for who I was...she marked me so I could stop with the unbalanced heats, she saved me...I was happy you found someone, I really was, but when I found out he was an Omega I was scared you'd treat him like how my father treated my mother, I didn't want a repeat of that especially if it were my own son...because I care about you, Lance.....so like I said I cannot accept things the way they are now"

"So you want me and Keith to stop being together?? Is that what you're saying??" Lance asked completely confused

"What can I say to get it through your head?! That's not what I want!" Julio stood up clearly upset making Lance flinch at the sudden action and for Keith to hold Lumi closer

Lumi noticed Julio's aggressiveness starting to get out of hand and he wormed his way out of his mothers' hands making Keith scared, he ran out into the living room his chest puffed out and his tail bushed up

"No!" He yelled out

"No mean to paopa! Oma say be nice! Say showwy!" He growled out shielding his father from the elder male making his eyes widen

"Say...what?"

"Say! Showwy! Oma and Paopa awe nice! dey porgib you when you say showwy, if you wan Wu can hewp you say it"

Julio looked at the child clearly amused, and gave a soft sigh, he sat back down calmly a look of understanding grounding its way to his face

"Sorry....of course...I'm such an idiot..." he turned to Lance feeling tears starting to show themselves from the corners of his eyes

"I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you and your family, I never meant to hurt you with my words I was out of line for what I called someone you hold so dear to you, and for even thinking you'd be anywhere near the person my father was, I know already, there are times when you'd wish I wasn't even related to you, or wish I'd never existed, I know you'd at least thought that once...I knew you would...And I'm sorry you had to think that way, we used to be so close and I was so afraid our relationship would get damaged but...it seems like...I did that on my own.." he muttered out, the room got deathly quiet so out of shame Lances father looked down unable to lift his head up any longer

Lance stared in quiet shock, his father....has never said sorry...not once...He looked up and saw Keith at the door a small smile on his face and Lance couldn't help but smile as well, he walked over to his father who was on the other side of the couch

"Papa...lift your head up....please.."

Julio looked up slowly expecting to see an angry expression on Lance's face but instead, his eyes widened at seeing the small smile on his sons face something he hasn't seen in a while

"It's...okay.."

Lances eyes widened when he saw the way his father started crying in clear relief, his mother comforting him and trying to calm him down, Lance didn't know what to do, not once has his father shown any kind of weakness to him nor his siblings, Lumi walked up towards the man starting to feel the effects of pity crying starting from his eyes

"It otay"

Lumi was touching his grandfathers' knees And giving a small quivering frown "it otay, Paopa not mean, he nice, but it don't mean no crying, cause Oma, you know? Oma say it otay to cry, You can be bwave even when crying" he whimpered out tears falling from his eyes while his voice quivered at every word

Julio couldn't help the fond smile he gave the toddler, Lumi reminded him so much of Lance...Keith raised him well, speaking of which

"Is..is that so? I'm glad your mother is someone like Keith, where is he anyways?"

"I'm here" Keith muttered out coming up beside Lance, Julio looked down once again once Keith came into view, but it didn't hurt Keith's pride at all, he knows the reason why this time

"I'm also sorry towards you, I know better then anyone how it feels to be hated, but here I was doing something so loathful...I apologize for my actions and I don't ask you forgive me for even thinking of getting rid of such a bright child such as Lumi I can't even imagine how that made you feel hearing someone tell you to get rid of Lances...I mean both of your son, I'd have been furious...I regret my actions I sincerely do...and I'm glad you didn't listen to me that day" he babbled out

Keith gave a light-hearted laugh " I won't exactly forgive you, that'll take some time... but...I'll let bygones be bygones, I'm glad you took this chance...I really am....."

And finally, for the first time Keith thinks, Julio looked at him with kind eyes and a small apologetic smile

"Thank you.."

"I'm so glad this matter has been resolved it's been too many years that there's been bad blood" Rosa sighed out happily "Cariño, I'm proud of you for not letting your pride get to you" she chuckled out making Julio's face turn burgundy

"Anyways, Keith I've Um noticed the belly bump, is another on the way?" Lance's father asked quietly

Keith nodded and put a protective hand on his stomach

"Yes, his name is Kota.....Lumi came up with the name"

"You did?" Julio asked while looking at the toddler who's ears perked up at the attention gravitating towards him

"Ai! Ko ku is Wu's brother! Wu wubs him Wu Chu him awot!" Just wike Oma and Paopa Chu!"

"I'm glad" Julio laughed out "I'm very glad.."

Lumi stared at the elder people and then thought for a bit until a rising question popped up in his mind, he looked at his mother in confusion as he spoke

"Oma, who is them?" Lumi finally asked making Keith pick him up to think for a bit

"That's your grandparents"

"Wike Moni an aboji?"

"Kind of Lu, you can call them Abuelita and probably Pipo! That's what I called my grandparents" Lance explained happily

"ita? Pipo ?" He asked softly making Keith nod, Lumi gave a loud giggle as he looked at the elder couple

"Ita! Pipo!" He giggled out as he pointed at the two

Julio and Rosa felt their heart well up at the cute sounding words coming from the baby's mouth, Julio laughed for probably the first time in a while and leaned against Lance who was equally happy

"Yes yes, I'm your Abualito, oh Dios Mio eres tan lindo!"

"I know right?? He's very cute!" Lance chimed in making Lumi smile again as he held onto Keith's t-shirt tightly, Keith's glad they had their talk, he's happy he was able to convince lance into talking to the elder man and he knows they wouldn't ever regret it..  
___

Lumi giggled as the waves washed over his feet his tail thumping from side to side in clear merriment, Lota was silently watching as the overpowering waves crashed over his legs while Mahiro cried as he stood in the waves clearly scared, Bonnie was swimming in the water with Hunk he made sure her body was following the waves to prevent her from splashing into it head first and her new little brother Lyon was watching and babbling in his mothers arms

Today the group went swimming, Lumi was wearing hippo related swimming trunks along with Lota who had white lions on his, Mahiro had on a piglet swimming onesie while Bonnie was wearing a two-piece swimming wear filled with cute little rabbit as the pattern her brother had on regular clothes and lion swimming trunks

"Oma! Oma! Wook wook! It wikes me!" He giggled out as he stared at the water that kept coming back

Keith smiled from beneath the umbrella in the sand, he leaned back his stomach starting to get that obvious roundness to it, but he was wearing Lances Shirt which hid the obviousness of his pregnant belly

Lance was with Lumi making sure the child wouldn't go right into the clear water, Pidge was sunbathing along with Allura who was merely reading a book, they were wearing swimming trunks and a jacket, while Allura had on a gown Romelle was taking care of Lota and Mahiro while Shiro Matt Krolia Veronica Marco Luis and Rachel (who just got back from Cuba) were playing volleyball Rosa had Julio putting sunblock on her back even asking if he could massage her back as well which he gladly did

Keith sighed softly as he tried to stretch from the uncomfortable spot on the beach towel, and laid down against it allowing the shade of the umbrellas to block the sun and bring a small breeze his way, he felt himself doze off for a bit when he felt someone leaning over him, without needing to see he already knew who it was

"Yeon-in aren't you supposed to be watching Lu?"

Lance laughed "He's fine, he's with my dad....anyways, are you feeling okay? You hungry?"

"Nah I'm not, even if I were I can get it myself you know"

"I know, I know, I just want to be a supportive husband is all.."

Keith smiled, ever since Lances talk with his father it seemed as if he came over a lot more bearing gifts for not only Lu but Kota as well, he started explaining that he's always wanted to but the situation was too tense for him to build up the courage

"Pipo!" Lumi giggled out as Julio played in the sand with him

"Yes, my Pollito?"

"Mista sand is gooey!"

"Are you having Fun Lu?" Rosa asked from the shade of her beach umbrella, Lumi smiled

"Ai! Ita ita! You know ita? Da oshun wikes Wu! An Wota an Hiro! Oh but Hiro say he don't Wike Mista Oshun an Wu feews bad for Oshun do you Wike oshan?"

"I do! Mister ocean is very nice, but make sure not to make him upset by staying so far away from the shore okay? He'll get so upset that he'll take you away from your Eomma and Papa"

"Ai! Wu Pwomise not to make Oshun mad! Wu stay wid Oma an Paopa an Ita an Pipo!"

While Julio and Rosa played with Lumi Lance decided to go swimming leaving Keith in an over sized T-shirt that covered his stomach making it seem as if he wasn't pregnant at all, Keith started to feel a bit hungry so he stood up and started to head over to the snack bar, used to when he did things like leaving the group he'd have Pidge or Hunk go with him if Lance is busy, but he's gotten more confident lately considering he was marked and his Omegan instincts have been sufficed more than once

As he was walking someone bumped into him nearly making him fall, he held his stomach to protect what unborn baby was inside and turned around seeing three tall Alphas glaring at him one had Blonde hair and fierce galra markings the other had a red Mohawk and Altean markings above his eyebrows and the last was merely a human with black hair

'Dear fucking god'

"Hey Omega watch where you're going" the blonde one sneered

"Yeah, you ran right into us what if we dropped our food what'd you do then? Compensate? You should know to respect alphas better"

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes making the three more upset, as he was walking away the human grabbed his shoulder

"Hey! Don't ignore us when we're talking!"

Keith glared as he looked at the three his motherly instincts telling him to protect his unborn baby making his stare seem nastier, the three were taken aback by his annoyance

"Fuck. Off" he hissed out

"What'd you say?"

"You fucking heard me, can a man not get something to fucking eat once and while?" He growled out clearly exasperated

Before the three could retort a hand Landed on each of their shoulders, they turned around and were face to face with three even more angry Alphas

"Is my wife causing any trouble?" Lance questioned sourly his dominant pheromones wafting out in dangerous waves the usual brightness in his eyes completely gone replaced of one as cold as the ocean floor

"Would you mind not standing so close to him?" Krolia asked a spite of venom in her words but her expression seemed passive aggressive

"It's very rude to annoy a pregnant Omega don't you think?" Shiro added his tone no lighter then Krolia's

"P-pregnant?? He doesn't look pregnant at all! Also if he's yours then you tell your omega to watch where he's going" The Mohawk haired one growled out

Lances glare became harsher as he looked at the other male, he was about to retort with a witty response but Krolia beat him to it

"How about you go home and get the home training you obviously never got any in the first place, who's your mother boy? I don't mind exposing your rude behavior to her, yelling at a pregnant Omega is the equivalent of yelling at a pregnant woman or did you not realize that?"

He scoffed "All we wanted was for him to say sorry"

"My Mate doesn't need to say anything," Lance said as he walked over to Keith who seemed to calm down once Lances presence was near

"You two have got to leave unless you're asking for trouble"

The three flinched at Lance's words and looked at the three buff alphas the blonde growled in annoyance as he turned to walk away, his thin slick tail wrapped around his leg in clear submission

The other two followed after him making the situation less tense, Lance exhaled the breath he had been keeping and then looked at Keith who seemed upset

"What's wrong Cariño?"

"I can't walk around without being stopped by prejudice alphas and I just...I don't want that to happen to Kota...we don't even know what Lumi is, but he's obviously alpha material but Kota....what if he's an omega Lance what would we do?"

"Not stress about it? Keith, it doesn't matter what stupid Second gender he'll be, it's not like we'd love Lumi more than him or vice versa...it'll be okay.."

Keith gave a small smile at Lance's statement and exhaled softly

"Thank you Yeon-in...you always know what to do"

When the other four got back they were greeted by a crying Lumi who was scared his parents had left him which they dispelled the from the tiny toddler who seemed to calm down at hearing their explanation

The rest of the trip was calm and went smoothly, it was nighttime by the time they got back home and Lumi was very much asleep after taking his bath, Keith held him in his arms and smiled at the baby's hand latching onto his shirt, Keith hummed softly as he walked back to his shared bedroom with Lance who was reading over his work

Lance smiled when he saw the two and opened the covers for Keith to sit in, Keith laid Lumi down in between them and snuggled up close to the child

"Mmh...wub paopa.." Lumi murmured in his sleep

Lance chuckled and let Lumi head before kissing it

"I love you too Lumi"

Keith stayed quiet but his smile still on his face as he looked at his son

"Hey, Yeon-in?"

Lance looked down at Keith in question basically asking him to continue

"I love you"

Lance smiled and Keith didn't need an answer even without words he knew lance loved him too, doesn't mean he doesn't like hearing it though

"I love you too"


End file.
